Der lange Weg ins Glück
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko liebt Lisa und Lisa liebt Rokko, doch das Schicksal wirft ihnen viele Stolpersteine in den Weg zum großen Glück...
1. Chapter 1

**Der lange Weg ins Glück**

1.

Es war noch dunkel als Rokko Kowalski an diesem verregneten Morgen im September erwachte. Er war davon geweckt worden, dass sich ein Knie sanft zwischen seine Beine schob. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und bei dem, was er sah, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer vor Glück: In seinen Armen lag Lisa Plenske, die Liebe seines Lebens. Sie lag auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und ihr Kopf auf seinem Arm, den anderen Arm hatte er um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Lisa hatte sich so in die Decke eingerollt, dass nur noch ihr Kopf herausschaute. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren vom Schlaf ganz durcheinander und das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, war einfach hinreißend. Rokko konnte nicht widerstehen: Ganz vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, streichelte er ihr über die Haare und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er kuschelte sich etwas näher an sie heran, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange, schloss die Augen wieder und dachte an die vergangenen Monate…


	2. Chapter 2

1.1.

Es war ein regenverhangener Mittwochmorgen Mitte November als Rokko Kowalski das Foyer von Kerima Moda betrat. Der Empfang war nicht besetzt und die Damen am Catering hatten ihn kaum aussprechen lassen. Er wurde angewiesen sich zu den anderen Bewerbern zu setzen. Ihm war sofort klar, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handeln musste, aber irgendwie war er darüber froh, denn so konnte er sich ein Bild vom hektischen Treiben machen. Um ihn herum saßen nervöse Bewerber – die meisten Anzugträger. Immer wieder kam ein weiterer Anzugträger, der einen nach dem anderen aufrief und in ein Büro hinter dem Catering führte.

Kleiderständer mit den buntesten und extravagantesten Kreationen wurden an ihm vorbei geschoben. Der letzte Ständer wurde gefolgt von einem Trupp gut aussehender Models – alle gleich dachte er: 1,80 groß, 90-60-90, perfekte Haut und Haare. Eine wie die Andere… In dem Moment dachte er darüber nach, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie Lisa Plenske, die ihn am Vortag angerufen und von Kerimas Parfumprojekt erzählt hatte, aussah und dass sie ihn bestimmt nicht zwischen den Bewerbern für eine andere Stelle erwartete. Er machte sich so seine Gedanken, was für ein Mensch ihn wohl erwarten würde und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es bestimmt ein lustiges erstes Treffen werden würde. Normalerweise bereitete er sich auf solche Geschäftsmeetings gewissenhaft vor, aber es gab partout keine Informationen über diese Lisa Plenske. Gerade mal die Information, dass sie erst seit kurzem die Mehrheitseignerin war, konnte man auf der Homepage von Kerima finden, kein Foto, kein Lebenslauf, einfach gar nichts. Das fand er schon seltsam, immerhin war sie hier der Boss... Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie einen sehr sympathischen und gleichzeitig zurückhaltenden Eindruck am Telefon gemacht hatte. Als der Trupp endlich weg war, tauchte dahinter eine junge Frau auf, die so gar nicht in diese Firma passen wollte: Sie hatte eine große Brille, die für ihr Gesicht äußerst unvorteilhaft war, ihre blonden Haare waren am Hinterkopf zusammengesteckt, aber dennoch so widerspenstig, dass sie überall herausstanden und erst die Klamotten: Sie trug einen violetten Hosenanzug – allerdings hörten die Hosen schon kurz unter dem Knie auf. Dazu trug sie Stiefeletten, aus denen weiße Socken hervorguckten. Sie hatte einen großen Stapel Akten und Briefe im Arm. Er überlegte gerade, wer diese Person wohl sein könnte, als er sah wie ein gegelter, unsympathisch wirkender Mann auf sie zuhielt und sie ansprach: „Frau Plenske…" – aha, das ist sie also – „…ich weiß, dass sie heute diesen Termin mit diesem Werbefachmann haben..." Rokko sah, dass die junge Frau instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machte und er konnte spüren, dass die diabolische Ausstrahlung des Mannes der Grund dafür sein musste. „Da David mal wieder mit seinem Privatleben überfordert ist, wollte ich Ihnen anbieten, ihn bei diesem Meeting zu vertreten." Gespannt wartete Rokko auf die Antwort: „Vielen Dank, Herr von Brahmberg, aber ich denke, ich schaffe das alleine. Dieser Rokko Kowalski ist ja noch gar nicht da und es handelt sich ja auch erst einmal nur um ein Vorgespräch. Wenn Davids respektive Ihre Anwesenheit von Nöten ist, werde ich Sie informieren." Sie sprach leise und sie sah diesen gegelten Typen auch nicht an, dann machte sie einen Bogen um ihn, um alle ihre Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch am Empfang fallen zu lassen. Der Empfang war mittlerweile besetzt und Rokko dachte darüber nach, sich dort anzumelden und dem Missverständnis ein Ende zu setzen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er wollte den Mangel an Informationen durch einige weitere Beobachtungen wettmachen.

Die blonde Frau am Empfang war Sabrina Hofmann, die Verlobte von diesem von Brahmberg, das wusste er von der Homepage. Seltsam diese Firma, die Empfangsmieze wird im Internet für alle Kunden sichtbar vorgestellt, während die Mehrheitseignerin übergangen wird. Diese Situation müsste geändert werden und wenn er den Auftrag bekam – und davon ging er ganz selbstbewusst aus -, dann würde er sich um die „Vermarktung" dieser Frau Plenske kümmern. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber Lisa zog ihn einfach in ihren Bann. „Ey, kannste deine blöde Post nicht woanders ablegen?!" Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Das muss alles sofort raus und soweit ich weiß, ist das deine Aufgabe." Lisa vermied offensichtlich die Konfrontation. Sabrina kaute provokant Kaugummi und musterte sie von oben bis unten: „Wie jut, dass disse Maloche hier n Ende hat sowie ick Sabrina von Brahmberg bin." Lisa lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte dann leise: „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dieser Maloche schon vor deiner Hochzeit ein Ende machen. Es ist bestimmt nicht so schwierig, jemanden zu finden, der lesen, schreiben und telefonieren kann." – „Aber du wirst kaum eene finden, die so jut aussieht wie icke." Lisa rollte mit ihren großen blauen Augen, die Rokko erst jetzt auffielen, und sagte dann: „Bis du dann Sabrina von Brahmberg bist, wäre es toll, wenn du dafür sorgen könntest, dass meine Post dahin kommt, wo sie hin soll und wenn du mir Bescheid sagen könntest, wenn dieser Rokko Kowalski hier ist, ja?!". Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief Rokko, der sich zwischenzeitlich erhoben hatte, direkt in die Arme. „Bescheid", sagte er und lächelte sie freundlich an. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Wie bitte?", schüttelte kurz den Kopf und begann zu lächeln, als sie verstand: „Sie sind Rokko Kowalski? Ich bin Lisa Plenske. Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und sah wieder kurz zu ihm auf. Er lächelte zurück, fühlte sich aber gezwungen die aufkommende Stille zu überbrücken und fragte: „Besprechen wir das Projekt hier?" Lisa wurde rot und meinte: „Nein, wenn Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen würden..."

Der Weg in ihr Büro war unverhältnismäßig weit und ermöglichte Rokko die Räumlichkeiten genau zu mustern – alles wirkte irgendwie steril auf ihn. Sie kamen an einem Vorhang vorbei, hinter dem jemand schimpfte und tobte: „Merde, merde, merde. Hannah was soll das? Ich brauche Inspiration, merde." Auf einmal kam eine Schere unter dem Vorhang hervor geschossen. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte scheu und sagte: „Ich glaube, unseren Chefdesigner Hugo Haas stelle ich Ihnen vor, wenn keine Lebensgefahr mehr besteht." In dem Moment öffnete sich der Vorhang und drei Teenager traten hervor. Eines der Mädchen trug eine aufwendig geflochtene Frisur und sprach Lisa wie selbstverständlich an: „Lisa, du hast doch nachher dieses Treffen mit Mark wegen B-Style… Ich…also…ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht ein bisschen…ähm…eine Viertel Stunde zu spät kommen könntest." Lisa runzelte die Stirn, als es „Hannah will nämlich die große Baggeroffensive starten" von dem Jungen kam, wofür er sich einen Klaps auf den Oberarm einfing. „Okay, ich denke, ich schaffe es, nicht ganz pünktlich zu sein.", zwinkerte Lisa dieser Hannah zu. Hannah umarmte sie kurz und sagte: „Du bist die beste Chefin der Welt und jetzt müssen wir los, Inspiration für Hugo besorgen." Und schon zogen die drei von dannen. Rokko und Lisa sahen den dreien hinterher als Rokko sie aus ihren Gedanken riss: „Und wer war das?" – „Wie unhöflich von mir. Das waren Hannah Refrath, Herrn Haas Auszubildende, Kim Seidel, die auf Wunsch ihres Vaters ein Praktikum in der Firma absolviert und Timo Pietsch, er ist sozusagen das Mädchen für alles. Er übernimmt Boten- und Fahrdienste und auch sonst alles, worum man ihn nett bittet."

Als sie endlich in Lisas Büro angekommen waren, hatte Rokko schon längst den Eindruck, dass derjenige, der Lisa dieses Büro zugeteilt hat, sie wohl dort verstecken wollte. Wie konnte es sein, dass die Chefin des Ladens ihr Büro fast in einem anderen Stadtteil hatte? „Herr Kowalski?!", hörte er sie sagen. Oups, ertappt, er hatte geträumt… Er reichte ihr seinen Lebenslauf und einige Arbeitsproben, auf beides warf sie nur einen kurzen Blick und legte dann beides zur Seite. Rokko war irritiert, hatte sie ihn nicht darum gebeten? „Ich sehe mir beides nachher genauer an", versicherte sie ihm, „aber Ihr schulischer Werdegang und ihr Geburtsdatum werden mir nicht dabei helfen herauszufinden, ob Sie für eine Zusammenarbeit geeignet sind." Rokko konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Wenn der Lebenslauf nicht so wichtig ist, dann erklärt das die Wahl für die Empfangsdame." Lisa sah ihn verwirrt an und meinte dann: „Meine beiden Geschäftsführer haben mir versichert, dass ihre Qualitäten für den Posten ausreichend sind – auch wenn ich noch nicht in den Genuss einer Demonstration dieser Fähigkeiten gekommen bin." Hoppla, Lisa, du hast noch nie einen zweideutigen Witz gemacht und dann ausgerechnet vor einem Mann, den du gar nicht kennst. Sie wurde rot und um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, drückte sie ihm die bisherigen Unterlagen für das Mariella-Parfum in die Hand und informierte ihn über den derzeitigen Stand der Kampagne. Diese Frau ist ein echter Profi und für diese Branche sehr direkt und dennoch warmherzig resümierte er seine bisherigen Erkenntnisse. Er schlug die Mappe auf und vertiefte sich in die Papiere, er konnte genau spüren wie sie ihn musterte. Kurz blickte er auf – Lisa fühlte sich sofort ertappt und wurde rot. Wie süß, dachte er. Sie räusperte sich: „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, hat Kerima gerade einige strukturelle Veränderungen hinter sich und es ist wichtig, dass die Kampagne ein Erfolg wird." Rokko wäre nicht Rokko, wenn er das nicht gewusst hätte. Kerimas Bäumchen-wechsel-dich-Spiel in der Chefetage und die Kriseleien in letzter Zeit waren wochenlang Thema in allen Fachzeitschriften – allerdings hatte Rokko nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm das so ehrlich und direkt sagen würde.

Rokko setzte gerade dazu an, ihr seine Verbesserungsvorschläge für die Kampagne näher zu bringen, als es kurz klopfte und der Anzugträger von den Vorstellungsgesprächen hereinkam ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten. „Frau Plenske, es gibt da ein Problem: ich habe…", erst jetzt sah er, dass er offensichtlich gerade ungelegen kam „Max Petersen, der Personalchef" stellte er sich Rokko kurz und bündig vor und wandte sich dann wieder an Lisa „Also, folgendes Problem: Ich habe heute alle Vorstellungsgespräche für die Stelle als Buchhalter durchgeführt. Und nun sind noch zwei Kandidaten übrig – gleiche Ausbildung und Qualifikation, gleicher guter Eindruck im Gespräch. Richard will mir nicht helfen, er meinte, Sie würden das alleine schaffen und ich soll zu Ihnen kommen." Jetzt war Rokko gespannt, wie Lisa das wohl lösen würde. „Bitten Sie die beiden Kandidaten herein." Rokko rutschte mit seinem Stuhl zur Seite, damit die Beiden vor Lisas Schreibtisch Platz nehmen konnten und Max setzte sich neben Lisa und reichte ihr die Bewerbungsmappen. Sie überflog die Papiere kurz und sah die Kandidaten dann an. Einer der beiden erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand: „Frau Plenske, es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ich Sie persönlich kennen lernen darf. Ihr Werdegang ist beeindruckend." Offensichtlich war Lisa diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm und daher überging sie diese Bemerkung: „Sie beide wissen, dass Sie die beiden wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten für die ausgeschriebene Stelle sind, dass wir aber nur einen einstellen können. Und diese Entscheidung liegt nun bei mir. Ich würde mir gerne ein Bild machen und möchte daher gerne von Ihnen wissen, wie Sie sich die Arbeit bei uns vorstellen und warum Sie für den Posten geeigneter sind als andere Bewerber." Rokko fand, dass die Antworten, die sie erhielt recht stereotyp waren… ich bin ein Teamplayer, anpassungsfähig, zuverlässig, blabla… Und einer der Kandidaten setzte noch einen drauf und sagte: „Ich bewundere Ihre Karriere und würde gerne eine ähnliche Karriere machen wie Sie." Max und Lisa sahen sich an. Max rollte mit den Augen und Lisa grinste amüsiert. Kam da tatsächlich eine Zahnspange hinter ihren Lippen hervor? Mensch, Kowalski, deine Beobachtungsgabe war auch schon mal besser. Dass sie noch sehr jung war für jemanden in ihrer Position war ihm aufgefallen, aber sie musste doch um einiges jünger sein als er dachte. „Dann wissen Sie sicherlich auch, dass ich beim Catering angefangen habe und die suchen leider gerade niemanden." Treffer versenkt, der „Schleimer" war endlich ruhig. Catering? Die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda hatte beim Catering angefangen? Es würde sicherlich interessant werden, diese Person näher kennen zu lernen „Nun, die Realität bei Kerima sieht aber anders aus. Stellen Sie sich vor, es ist kurz vor Feierabend und der Aktienkurs fällt. Sie wissen nicht warum und die notwendigen Papiere sind auch nicht aufzufinden. Was tun Sie?", fragte Lisa jetzt. Nach ein paar Antworten, bat Max die beiden Kandidaten kurz draußen zu warten. „Der Rechte hat bei der Aussicht auf Stress gezuckt." – „Aber er will gerne sein wie Sie." – „Herr Petersen, das will er nur, weil er nicht weiß, wie es ist wie ich zu sein. Ich glaube, der andere ist geeigneter." – „Okay, ich sage es den beiden." Und damit war Max auch schon wieder raus.

Lisa wandte sich nun wieder Rokko zu, der sie ansah. Dieser Blick machte sie irgendwie nervös. Sie wünschte, er würde etwas sagen und in dem Moment setzte er auch schon an: Er sprach über das Mariella-Parfum, darüber was gut war und vor allem darüber, was er anders machen würde. Lisa hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, machte hier und da Notizen, nickte und machte ihre Einwände. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie sich einigen. „Ich kenne mich mit Marketing und Werbung nicht aus, aber ab morgen ist Frau von Brahmberg, unsere PR-Managerin wieder da. Sie könnten dann die Details mit ihr besprechen." Sie ist nicht nur bescheiden, sie macht sich auch kleiner als sie ist. Aber ich wäre nicht Rokko Kowalski, wenn ich das nicht ändern würde. „Das wird sicherlich eine interessante Zusammenarbeit. Sie finden alleine raus?" – „Sie meinen, ob ich diese Marathonstrecke bis zum Foyer schaffe? Körperlich bin ich sicher in der Lage und auf meinen Orientierungssinn kann ich mich auch verlassen." Damit ging er zur Tür hinaus und ließ eine verdutzte Lisa zurück.

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang kam Rokko am Catering vorbei, wo Hannah gerade mit Mark redete. Sein alter Freund erkannte ihn gleich und kam auf ihn zu: „Mensch, Alter, hat die Flitzpiepe wieder einen ihrer Coups gelandet?" Rokko verstand nicht und Mark redete weiter: „Du bist doch bestimmt nicht hier, weil du soviel Freizeit hast. Die Flitzpiepe hat dich für eine ihrer Kampagnen an Land gezogen, oder?" Jetzt dämmerte es Rokko, Mark sprach von Lisa, offensichtlich kannte er sie ein bisschen und insgeheim hoffte er, er könnte seinem alten Freund unauffällig ein paar Details entlocken. So gerieten sie, sehr zu Hannahs Missmut, ins Quatschen über Marks Aufträge für Lisa, Marks und Rokkos derzeitige Projekte und gemeinsame Erlebnisse. „Aber ich habe sie sozusagen entdeckt", mischte sich nun Agnes in das Gespräch ein. Sie stellte sich ihm kurz vor und bot ihm gleich das Du an. Rokko lauschte ihren Ausführungen über Lisas Beginn beim Catering und ihrem Sprung in den Pool, um David das Leben zu retten, ihrem anschließenden Aufstieg zu seiner Assistentin. Hannah erzählte von ihrer Arbeit bei B-Style, sie fühlte sich genötigt hinzuzufügen, dass Lisa immer an sie und ihre Fähigkeiten geglaubt hat und wie gut das ihrem Selbstbewusstsein getan hat. Stolz erzählte sie Mark von ihren aktuellen Entwürfen und davon, dass Lisa die Kollektion von Taschen und Mützen auf Streetwear erweitern wollte. „Ey, Flitzpiepe, du bist echt spät dran.", unterbrach Mark das Gespräch als er Lisa auf den Tresen zusteuern sah. Sie hatte ihn sogar um ganze 20 Minuten versetzt, um Hannah ein bisschen Zeit zu verschaffen, aber nun sah sie, dass sie durchaus auch hätte pünktlich sein können. „Mensch, Flitzpiepe, da hast du dir wohl den kreativsten Kopf der Branche an Land gezogen. Wirst du ihn auch bei B-Style mit einbinden?" – „Hmm, das weiß ich noch nicht. Das Geschäft läuft ja auch so ganz gut. Du weißt, dass wir das Sortiment erweitern. Darum solltest du auch herkommen…" Rokkos Neugier war zwar geweckt, aber er hatte jetzt erst einmal genug von der Mode-Welt. Er verabschiedete sich, während Lisa, Mark und Hannah weiter B-Style-Pläne schmiedeten.

Am nächsten Tag lernte er den Rest der Kerima-Crew kennen: Hugo Haas war ihm sofort sympathisch – ein kreativer Kopf wie er selbst. Mariella von Brahmberg fand er etwas unterkühlt, aber die Zusammenarbeit deutete sich viel versprechend an, denn sie kannte sich in ihrer Materie gut aus. Mit der so genannten Doppelspitze konnte er nicht viel anfangen: Richard von Brahmberg war aus der Nähe noch unsympathischer als aus der Ferne und David Seidel entpuppte sich nach nur wenigen Worten als Schaumschläger. Daher war er froh, dass Frau Plenske ihm völlig freie Hand gelassen hatte und er entschied sich, sie in die anstehende Arbeit mit einzubeziehen. Mit Hugo im Schlepptau ging er in ihr Büro und nach und nach verlor sie an Zurückhaltung, was Rokko besonders freute, denn Lisa steuerte einige gute Ideen bei. Gegen Mitternacht fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr: „Oh nein, ich muss los, sonst ist die letzte S-Bahn weg." Hektisch suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als Hugo ihr nachrief: „Schnell, Aschenputtel, sonst wird Ihre Kutsche wieder zu einem Kürbis." Dann drehte er sich zu Rokko und meinte: „Ich wüsste zu gerne, was die Chefin eines multinationalen Unternehmens daran findet, bei ihren Eltern auf einem Kaff zu wohnen, das stündlich nur zwei Mal per S-Bahn zu erreichen ist. Was soll diese S-Bahn-Fahrerei überhaupt? Haa, ich habe eine kongeniale Idee für einen Flakon. Ich bin in meinem Atelier." Schon hatte er Rokko stehengelassen. So so, bei ihren Eltern also. Wieso wunderte ihn das nicht? Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl bei Lisa zu Hause sein musste. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, dafür kannte er sie nicht genug. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und blieb auf ihrem Schreibtisch hängen. Ihre Glücksbringer, einen Ernie und ein paar andere Figuren, hatte er schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch gesehen, doch diesmal erregten die liebevoll gerahmten Fotos seine Aufmerksamkeit: Eines zeigte ein Paar mittleren Alters. Die Frau hatte Lisas Augen und Haarfarbe und der Mann die gleiche strubbelige Haarstruktur und das gleiche Lächeln wie Lisa. Das mussten ihre Eltern sein. Offensichtlich ein bodenständiges und nettes Paar. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte den jungen Mann aus dem Kiosk um die Ecke mit Yvonne, die er in seiner Mittagspause kennen gelernt hatte. Ein drittes Bild zeigte ein Brautpaar. Beide waren um die 30 und während die Frau einen exotischen braunen Teint hatte, hatte der Mann auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit Lisas Vater. Unter dem Paar stand in geschwungener Schrift „Hannes & Mareesa 2003". Wer das wohl sein mochte? Ein Verwandter vielleicht? Oder ein Ex-Freund? Er würde es Lisa glatt zutrauen, ein Hochzeitsfoto eines Ex auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu haben, sie war so ein netter, gutherziger, nahezu naiver Mensch…


	3. Chapter 3

1.2.

Ein paar Tage später standen dann die Besichtigungstermine der Präsentationsräume an. Zwischenzeitlich hatte man sich darauf geeinigt, dem Parfum einen neuen Namen, eine neue Flasche und ein neues Image zu verpassen. Überhaupt hatte Rokko das ganze Konzept umgekrempelt, worüber besonders David erbost war, immerhin kriselte es mit Mariella mächtig und er hatte gehofft, sie mit dem Parfum wieder für sich gewinnen zu können.

David und Mariella hatten ihn bei Kerima abgeholt, während Richard in seinem eigenen Auto kam. Nur Lisa ließ auf sich warten. Der Besitzer des brachliegenden Lagerhauses am Stadtrand von Berlin, das perfekt war für die Präsentation, war bereits da und hatte sich ihnen als Dr. Frank Mende vorgestellt. „Na dann fehlt ja nur noch Frau Plenske, " gab Richard genervt von sich. „Frau Plenske? So wie Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz?"– „Genau, wir warten auf Lisa Plenske", fügte Mariella freundlich lächelnd hinzu, „Wo sie nur bleibt? Sie ist sonst so zuverlässig." Kurze Zeit später betrat Lisa, die offensichtlich wenig Schlaf gekriegt hatte, mal wieder mit Akten auf dem Arm das Gelände. Richard kam ihr entgegen und meinte laut: „Frau Plenske, wie schön, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Wir waren schon sehr in Sorge über Ihre ungewohnte Verspätung." Lisa drückte dem verdutzen Richard ihre Akten in die Hand und meinte dann spitz: „Wo waren Sie eben?" – „Wo hätte ich denn sein sollen?" – „Bei dem Gespräch mit den Gewerkschaftsvertretern." Offensichtlich verstand Richard nicht. „David hat Sie doch über dieses Treffen informiert? Hat er? Er hat nicht…?" Lisa rollte mit den Augen: „Nehmen Sie es sportlich, David hat auch durch Abwesenheit geglänzt." – „Und welche Interessen haben Sie nun vertreten?" – „Na meine." Rokko musste schmunzeln, dass sie diesem von Brahmberg Paroli bieten würde, hätte er ja nicht gedacht. In diesem Moment stürmte Frank Mende auch schon an ihm vorbei: „Lisa-Lena, die Person, der ich meinen Schulabschluss zu verdanken habe." Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: „Frank Mende?!" und schon hatte er sie umarmt, hoch gehoben und einmal rumgewirbelt. „Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast dich gar nicht verändert…" – „Oh", kam es von Lisa, die über dieses Kompliment nicht sehr glücklich schien. „Das ist nicht die richtige Reaktion auf ein Kompliment, Frau Plenske", flüsterte Rokko ihr zu. „Doch. Das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben, war bei meiner Jugendweihe und da war ich 14." bekam er zur Antwort, über die er dann doch schmunzeln musste. Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, den Teenager Lisa… ähm, halt, dieser Mende hatte sie „Lisa-Lena" genannt, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Hoffentlich ergab sich die Möglichkeit, sie danach zu fragen. „Wie geht's dir? Was machst du so? Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda. Wow, ich wusste, dass du Potential hast, aber das…" Lisa kam bei diesem Redefluss nicht dazu, auch nur ansatzweise zu antworten. Mariella, David und Richard tauschten einige Blicke, aber auch die drei schienen keinen Schimmer zu haben, mit wem sie es gerade zu tun hatten. Offensichtlich kannten sich Frank und Lisa gut. „Wie geht es Hannes? Hast du seit der Sache mal wieder etwas von ihm gehört?" Endlich machte er eine Pause und wartete wie auch Rokko gebannt auf die Antwort, denn vielleicht klärte sich jetzt das Geheimnis um das Foto. „Ich hab seit seiner Hochzeit vor 2 Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört und eigentlich ist das gut so, denn immer, wenn ich etwas von ihm gehört habe, hat er in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt." – „HANNES ist was? Entschuldige, falsche Betonung: Hannes ist WAS? Verheiratet. Da brat mir doch einer einen Storch. Der Letzte, von dem ich erwartet habe, dass er sich fürs Leben bindet, ist Hannes Plenske." Es kehrte Stille ein, Richard und David begannen, sich zu langweilen und Mariella wurde langsam ungeduldig. So sehr sie sich auch für Lisa und ihren alten Bekannten freute, sie waren wegen eines Geschäfts hier. „Lisa, ich muss dir noch was sagen. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie du reagieren wirst. … Ich bin auch verheiratet… mit Nina… also mit Hannes' Nina… und… und wir erwarten ein Kind." Lisa begann zu strahlen: „Das ist großartig." Sie umarmte ihn. „Im übrigen ist Nina in aller erster Linie Nina und nicht das Besitztum von irgendjemanden. Und jetzt lass uns mit der Besichtigung beginnen." Frank Mende schloss ihnen nur die Tür auf, gab Lisa den Schlüssel und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, sich bald mal bei ihm zu melden und damit sie das auch wirklich tat, sollte sie hinterher abschließen und ihm den Schlüssel vorbeibringen. Göberitz ist schließlich klein und da sie quasi Nachbarn waren, sollte sie es schaffen, einmal vorbei zu kommen.

Die Besichtung lief nicht ganz so harmonisch. Kaum hatte sich Frank Mende verabschiedet, brach Richard einen Streit mit David vom Zaun, weil der ihn nicht über das Meeting mit den Gewerkschaftlern informiert hatte und Lisa jetzt bestimmt ihre naiven Vorstadtvorstellungen von Geschäftsführung durchgesetzt hatte und als die beiden Brüder auch noch laut wurden und David sich verteidigte und alles auf Lisa schob, wurde es der zu bunt: „Langsam bereue ich es, dass ich mich gegen betriebsbedingte Kündigungen stark gemacht habe, denn das betrifft auch eure Jobs." Boing, der hatte aber gesessen. Diese Frau hatte doch Feuer, wer hätte das gedacht. Mariella und Rokko brachten Lisa das Konzept und die Pläne für die Präsentation näher. Nachdem geklärt war, ob und wie das ganze finanziert würde und wie Hugo das alles fand, stand der Präsentation nichts mehr im Wege. Während Rokko Lisa folgte, die sich die Halle genauer ansehen wollte, ging Mariella zu ihrem Verlobten und ihrem Bruder, um den Streit zu schlichten. Der Streit eskalierte aber nur noch mehr und die drei verließen in getrennten Autos das Gelände. Rokko und Lisa unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie die erste B-Style-Präsentation in einer ähnlichen Location durchgeführt hatten, sie erzählte ihm von einigen Pannen und Patzern, die dabei passiert sind. Die beiden amüsierten sich prächtig, so dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass die drei anderen in ihrer Wut schon längst weg waren.

Bei Mariella und David im Auto:

„Wie kommen jetzt Frau Plenske und Herr Kowalski zurück?", durchbrach Mariella die Stille. – „Na mit Richard", bekam sie patzig zur Antwort.

Bei Richard im Auto:

Diese wandelnde Katastrophe und dieser Hanswurst fahren bestimmt mit Mariella und diesem Deppen zurück und wenn nicht gibt es ja immer noch die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel. Bei der Zahnspange kann ich mich ja dann tränenreich für diesen Fauxpas entschuldigen, das klappt ja eigentlich immer.

Zurück auf dem Fabrikgelände:

„Und Sie haben die Models allen Ernstes in Unterwäsche rausgeschickt? Na, wenn das nicht innovativ ist." – „Ich habe sie nicht ‚rausgeschickt', die Klamotten waren weg und einer musste ja aussprechen, was alle gedacht haben." Lisa hatte gerade das Tor abgeschlossen und sah sich suchend um. „Sieht so aus, als hätten die uns hier vergessen", meinte Rokko entrüstet, „So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert." Lisa grinste ihn an: „Willkommen in meiner Welt. Kommen Sie, die Bushaltestelle ist nicht weit." Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Von wegen nicht weit, hier ist weit und breit gar nichts und selbst wenn, würde der nächste Bus bestimmt erst beim nächsten Vollmond fahren. „Ihnen passiert so etwas öfter?", fragte er Lisa nun, das musste er genauer ergründen. „Nun, wenn man Weihnachten 1982 mitzählt, dann ist das schon das zweite Mal." – „Weihnachten 1982?" Rokko dankte dem Schicksal für diese Chance – zwar gefielen ihm die Umstände nicht, aber Lisa Plenske schien ihm freiwillig etwas aus ihrem Privatleben erzählen zu wollen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er freute sich sehr über diese Chance. Jemanden wie Lisa traf man nicht alle Tage, sie war anders als alle anderen, sie war ruhig und zurückhaltend und dennoch eine Kämpferin. Sie übte eine unglaubliche Faszination auf ihn aus, dass er kaum erwarten konnte, was sie ihm nun erzählen würde. „Hannes hat immer behauptet, er hätte vergessen, dass er mich mitgenommen hat, aber ich glaube, er wollte mich aussetzen. Ich meine, wer lässt schon seine 2-jährige Schwester mit den Worten ‚Zähl bis 100 und dann such mich' im Wald zurück?" Da hatte er seine Antwort: wenn sie Weihnachten 1982 zwei war, dann musste sie 25 sein. „Sie konnten mit 2 schon bis 100 zählen?" Gewundert hätte es ihn nicht, immerhin hatte sie die gesamte Kalkulation für die Präsentation vorhin im Kopf gerechnet. „Nein, das war ja das Problem." Sie grinste ihn schief an. „Irgendwann bin ich dann los gelaufen, um ihn zu suchen. Ich bin dann den Deckers in die Arme gelaufen, die haben mich dann nach Hause gebracht. So habe ich auch Jürgen kennen gelernt." Am Vortag hatte Lisa Rokko und Jürgen auf Jürgens Wunsch einander vorgestellt. Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr bester Freund diesen überaus anstrengenden Werbefuzzi kennen lernen wollte, aber wenn es sein Wunsch war… „Hannes hatte den Ärger seines Lebens und ich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Naja, Hannes hat das alles ja schon verstanden, er war ja schon 12." Sie schluckte. Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles? Eine schillernde Persönlichkeit wie er interessiert sich bestimmt nicht für ihre Kindheit. „Wenn ich Sie langweile, dann müssen Sie mir das sagen. Dann hör ich auf." – „Das wäre aber zu schade, denn ich habe das Gefühl, da kommt noch eine spannende Geschichte hinterher. Wieso ist ihr Bruder so viel älter als Sie?" – „Er stammt aus einer früheren Beziehung meines Vaters. Hannes war sozusagen ein Unfall." Als sie das sagte, zuckte sie zusammen, „Unser Vater hat keine sich bietende Chance ausgelassen, ihm das zu sagen. Hannes hat gerne seine Grenzen ausgetestet und meistens hat nur das ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Hannes' Mutter ist kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben, sagt zumindest unser Vater, aber Hannes meinte immer, sie sei abgehauen. Wer will sich mit 16 schon um ein Kind und einen Haushalt kümmern?" Lisa wurde still und ihr Blick wurde melancholisch. Rokko spürte, dass da noch mehr war und das wollte er nun auch wissen: „Warum sprechen Sie von Ihrem Bruder in der Vergangenheit? Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?" – „Nein… ähm… das ist eine komplizierte und längere Geschichte." – „Ich liebe lange Geschichten und mir scheint, dass Ihre Vorstellung nicht weit, nicht meiner Vorstellung von nicht weit entspricht", ermunterte er Lisa, weiter zu sprechen. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, was konnte schon für eine tragische Geschichte kommen? Ein Familienstreit vielleicht. Oder dass ihre Eltern die Schwiegertochter nicht akzeptierten, aber mit dem, was dann kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet: „Es war im Sommer 1989. Unsere Eltern – meine Mutter hatte nie Probleme, Hannes als ihr Kind zu betrachten – waren übers Wochenende zu Verwandten ins Erzgebirge gereist. Hannes wollte nicht mit. Ich hing sehr an ihm und nach langem hin und her durften wir dann beide Zuhause bleiben. Den Samstag haben wir verbracht wie immer: Wir haben Radio gehört und Lieder auf Kassetten aufgenommen, dazu haben wir Süßigkeiten gegessen bis uns schlecht wurde." Rokko dachte an seine eigene Kindheit und in ihm kam Wehmut auf, mit seinen Schwestern war es nie so gewesen. „Ich habe abends noch lange gelesen, als Hannes spät nachts zu mir ins Zimmer kam. Er hat mich angesehen und gesagt, dass er es nicht mehr aushält, er musste raus und die große Freiheit suchen. Ich habe ihn nicht verstanden, ich dachte, er geht ein bisschen spazieren oder so. Es hat ja keiner damit gerechnet, dass er nie wieder kommen würde." Roko sah Lisa fragend an, er konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte und er wünschte sich, er hätte nicht gefragt. Sie schluckte: „Er hatte seine Tasche gepackt und ist noch in der selben Nacht nach Ungarn gereist. Als meine Eltern am Sonntagnachmittag zurückkamen, war er schon über alle Berge. Wochen später kam eine Postkarte aus Ungarn. Es ginge ihm gut und er würde bald in die BRD ausreisen dürfen." Lisa stockte, warum erzählte sie ihm das? Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Eltern erzählt, dass Hannes sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Das hatte sie ihm versprechen müssen, um mit Bernd und Helga keinen Ärger zu bekommen. „Wissen Sie, es ist schon seltsam. Ich weiß noch genau, was ich gelesen habe und wie spät es war, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an sein Gesicht erinnern, als er zur Tür raus ist. Er ist dann von Ungarn aus direkt nach Hamburg, dort hat er sich einen Job auf einem Schiff gesucht. Von überall hat er mir Postkarten geschickt. Manchmal mit Grüßen für Mama und Papa und manchmal nicht." Irgendwie fühlte Rokko sich jetzt schlecht. Einerseits, weil er anscheinend eine alte Wunde aufgerissen hatte, andererseits, weil er aus der Nähe von Hamburg kam. Das ist doch albern, schallt er sich, das hat doch nichts miteinander zu tun. „Haben Sie Ihren Bruder einmal wieder gesehen?" Na, Kowalski, Taktgefühl ist heute wohl nicht so deins. „Zu meinem 18. Geburtstag hat er uns besucht. Naja, es kam wie es kommen musste, unser Vater und er haben sich fürchterlich gestritten und haben sich sehr unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Keiner von beiden würde das gerne hören, aber irgendwie sind sie sich sehr ähnlich, sie sind beide sehr stur. Hannes ist dann überstürzt zurück nach Namibia gereist, wo er heute lebt. Das letzte Mal, dass ich etwas von ihm gehört habe, war kurz nach seiner Hochzeit vor zwei Jahren." Es wurde still zwischen den beiden. Zwischenzeitlich hatte es angefangen zu regnen und nun mischte sich Schnee unter den Regen. Amüsiert beobachtete Rokko, dass sich Lisas Haare genauso lustig zu locken begannen wie seine eigenen. Wenn die Genetik nicht versagt, würden unsere Kinder genauso lockige Haare haben. Bei diesem Gedanken erschrak er, wie kam er nur darauf? Bei noch keiner Frau, die er kannte, hatte er an Kinder gedacht, nicht einmal bei Frauen, mit denen er weitaus intimeren Kontakt hatte als mit Lisa Plenske. „Haben Sie Geschwister, Herr Kowaski?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe eine ältere und eine jüngere Schwester." Er verspürte den Drang genauso ehrlich zu ihr zu sein wie sie es zu ihm war: „Meine jüngere Schwester hat das Down-Syndrom." Lisa sah ihn betroffen an. „Sie ist erst 16 und lebt in einem Projekt für betreutes Wohnen. Sarah ist sehr lebenslustig, aber die Ehe unserer Eltern wäre damals fast daran zerbrochen." Er schwieg, seine Kindheit war furchtbar gewesen. Sein strenger Vater hatte die Familie dominiert, er hatte hohe Ansprüche an seinen einzigen Sohn und war bitter enttäuscht, dass er einen „nicht-männlichen" Beruf ergriffen hatte und auch sonst nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach, er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu kritisieren und Rokko war damals froh, dass er wegen seiner Ausbildung ausziehen konnte. Seine Mutter war mit der Erziehung der Kinder hoffnungslos überfordert und so hatte die Familie ein Au-Pair-Mädchen nach dem andern. Seinem Horizont hatte das gut getan, aber den familiären Banden nicht. Nach Sarahs Geburt hatten sich die Eltern gegenseitig die Schuld an ihrer Krankheit gegeben. Manchmal glaubte er, es wäre besser für alle gewesen, wenn sie sich getrennt hätten. Aber das taten sie nicht, dafür waren sie zu konservativ. Ein Paar mit Kindern musste bis zum Tod zusammen bleiben, auch wenn keiner dabei glücklich war. Er hatte kaum noch Kontakt nach Pinneberg. Manchmal telefonierte er mit seinen Schwestern und zu den Feiertagen wünschte er seinen Eltern alles Gute, aber mehr auch nicht. Lisa sah ihn abwartend an, konnte aber in seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen, dass er ihr nicht mehr erzählen wollte und das akzeptierte sie. Sie kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, weil sie ihm so viel von sich erzählt hatte, sich jetzt aber nicht traute genauso hartnäckig nachzufragen wie er.

Völlig durchnässt hatten sie die Bushaltestelle erreicht und sehr zu Rokkos Überraschung kam auch in einem zumutbaren Zeitraum ein Bus. Schweigend saßen sie im Bus nebeneinander und Lisa sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. „Warum hat Ihr Freund Sie eigentlich Lisa-Lena genannt?" So, Kowalski, das ist jetzt aber die letzte persönliche Frage, die du ihr stellst. Lisa sah ihn an und wurde feuerrot. „Sie versprechen mir aber, dass Sie es niemandem erzählen, ja?", sagte sie so leise, dass er sich anstrengen musste, sie zu verstehen. „Großes Indianerehrenwort!" Dazu machte er eine theatralische Handbewegung. „Okay." Sie sprach genauso leise weiter. „Das ist, weil ich eigentlich Elisabeth-Magdalena heiße." – „Elisabeth-Magdalena?" – „Psst, nicht so laut." – „Beide als Rufname?" – „Ja." – „Was haben sich denn Ihre Eltern dabei gedacht?" – „Sie wollten schlimmeres verhindern." Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Lisa zu einer Erklärung ansetzte: „Meine eine Großmutter hieß Elisabeth und die andere Magdalena und meine Eltern wollten mich nach ihnen benennen, aber keine der beiden alten Damen wollte akzeptieren, dass ihr Name nicht Rufname sein würde und so wurden kurzerhand beide zu Rufnamen gemacht. So wurde ein schwerwiegendes Blutbad verhindert." Sie lächelte ihn an und war immer noch rot im Gesicht. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht das Lisa-Lena." – „Naja, meine Eltern entschieden sich, mich Lisa zu rufen, was Hannes dazu veranlasste, über den Unmut von Oma Magdalena zu spekulieren. Immerhin käme sie dann ja doch zu kurz. Um mich dann zu ärgern, hat er mich immer Lisa-Lena gerufen." Wieder schwiegen sie. „Herr Kowalski?" – „Ja." – „Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich Ihnen sehr weh tun muss, wenn Sie meine beiden Vornamen ausplaudern?" – „Natürlich. Aber Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Sie war wirklich süß und er konnte sich so gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie im Stande sein könnte, ihm weh zu tun. „Herr Kowalski?" – „Hm." – „Es ist Ihnen doch klar, dass ich Ihnen jetzt, wo Sie das böse Vornamen-Geheimnis kennen, niemals das Du anbieten kann?" – „Warum nicht?" – „Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass Ihnen das einmal rausrutschen könnte." Sie begannen zu kichern. Der Busfahrer sah in den Rückspiegel: seine einzigen Fahrgäste heute waren ja ein lustiges Völkchen. „Dagegen muss ich etwas tun!" Rokko beugte sich zu Lisa rüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Robert-Konrad." Lisas Augen wurden groß „Gibt es einen guten Grund dafür?" – „Bei meiner Geburt konnten meine Eltern noch nicht wissen, dass sie später ‚die große Enttäuschung' für passender halten würden." Lisa schluckte betroffen, sie konnte die Bitterkeit und den Schmerz in Rokkos Augen lesen. Es wurde wieder still. „Eine letzte persönliche Frage: Wieso meinte Dr. Mende, er hätte Ihnen seinen Schulabschluss zu verdanken?" Lisa sah ihn verdattert an, wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Man merkt es ihr sofort an, wenn sie log und es tat so gut, völlig unbeschwert mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie wollte das nicht durch die Wahrheit kaputt machen. Sie würde das tun, was sie immer tat, sie würde es herunterspielen: „Hannes und Frank hatten beide ziemliche Probleme in Mathe und mein Verhältnis zu Zahlen hat sich schon recht früh herauskristallisiert. Ich brauchte mir die Musterlösung nur anzusehen und schon hatte ich es kapiert. Ich hab es den beiden erklärt so gut ich konnte. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie letztlich ihren Abschluss geschafft haben." Menno, menno, dachte er, diese Frau ist die größte Tiefstaplerin aller Zeiten. Das muss sich ändern. Sie hat allen Grund selbstbewusst mit ihren Talenten und allem, was sie erreicht hat, umzugehen. „Wie alt waren Sie da?" – „." Hoppla, dachte er, „ihre Beziehung zu Zahlen hatte sich früh herauskristallisiert", war also die tiefgestapelte Form von „Ich bin ein weiblicher Stephen Hawking." – „Wieso Zahlen?" – „Bitte?" – „Wieso ausgerechnet Zahlen?" Lisa lächelte ihn an: „Zahlen sind ehrlich – sie bedeuten in jeder Situation und unter allen Umständen das gleiche. Verstehen Sie, wenn Sie aquamarin sagen und ich hellblau, dann meinen wir vielleicht die gleiche Farbe, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wenn ich 3 sage und Sie sagen 3, dann meinen wir genau das Gleiche." Jetzt war Rokko baff, diese Frau war etwas ganz Besonderes. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihm. Lisa ignorierte es und meinte: „Wir müssen umsteigen."

Mit Lisas Kenntnissen über die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel in Berlin war es ihnen möglich, ziemlich schnell zurück bei Kerima zu sein. Ein Großteil des Tages war zwar bei ihrer Wanderung draufgegangen, aber Rokko fand, es hätte sich gelohnt – er fühlte sich Lisa jetzt ganz nah. „Was ist den mit euch passiert?", polterte Agnes, als sie sah, dass der völlig durchnässte Rokko der ebenso durchnässten Lisa aus der Jacke half. Kurz erklärten sie Agnes die Situation, die ihnen sofort etwas Heißes zu trinken anbot. „Heiße Schokolade!" kam es von Rokko und Lisa gleichzeitig. Sie setzte die Milch auf und holte den beiden dann, ganz mütterlich, zwei Handtücher. Schweigend schlürften die beiden ihren Kakao, als David auf sie zukam. „Hat Richard etwa so lange bis hierher gebraucht?" – „Ich habe den Busfahrer nicht gefragt, wie er hieß." war Lisas kurze Antwort. David guckte dumm aus der Wäsche: „Heißt das, dass Richard euch nicht mitgenommen hat?" – „Ja, David, das heißt es." Rokko konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie sich in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzog und wieder Distanz aufbaute. „Frau Plenske, Herr Kowalski, da sind Sie ja endlich es tut mir unendlich…" – „Bitte Herr von Brahmberg, bewahren Sie sich doch ein bisschen Würde. Es tut Ihnen nicht leid, dass weder Sie noch David daran gedacht haben, dass wir vielleicht auch gerne mit zurück gefahren wären." Lisa hatte Rokko kurz angesehen und mit den Augen gerollt. Dann murmelte sie etwas von „Zuhause arbeiten" und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Aber an Arbeit war Zuhause auch nicht zu denken, erst einmal ließ ihr das Gespräch mit Rokko keine Ruhe. Wie hatte er das nur gemacht? Wieso hatte sie ihm so viel Persönliches von sich erzählt? Bisher hat sich niemand aus der Firma für ihr Privatleben interessiert und er gehörte nicht einmal zur Firma, bald würde er wieder weg sein, an einem anderen Projekt arbeiten und sie vielleicht dafür belächeln, dass sie so naiv gewesen war, ihm das alles anzuvertrauen. Andererseits war er ein so aufmerksamer Zuhörer gewesen. Sie hatte fast den Eindruck, er wollte wirklich mehr über sie wissen. Und zum anderen spürte sie, wie sie eine Erkältung ausbrütete. Sie saß noch lange auf ihrer Fensterbank und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass es wieder einmal Zeit für ein Gespräch mit ihrem besten Freund Jürgen war.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat eine dick eingemummelte, rotnasige Lisa Jürgens kleinen Kiosk. Mit verstopfter Nase begrüßte sie ihn. „Fass bloß nichts an, du Bazillenschleuder. Sag mir, was du willst und ich gebe es dir." – „Eigentlich wollte ich nur mit dir reden", näselte sie. „Ich wollte von dir wissen, was du von Rokko hältst. Als Mann meine ich." – „Ich als Mann oder von ihm als Mann, wenn ich eine Frau wäre? Moment! Führen wir dieses Gespräch sonst nicht immer mit David in der Hauptrolle?" – „David, wieso David?" – „Na, in den bist du doch verliebt." – „Ach ja." – „Ach ja? Das ist nicht die richtige Reaktion für eine Verliebte. Aber gut, lass uns über Rokko reden. Er ist schrill, aber auch kreativ und nett. Er kommt bestimmt gut bei Schwiegermüttern an und eignet sich bestimmt auch fürs erste Mal. Ich denke, ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen." Dreckig grinsend sah Jürgen Lisa an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Danke Jürgen, so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen." Lisa wirkte genervt. „Okay, Lisa, nun mal Butter bei die Fische. Was ist passiert?" Jürgen hörte Lisa aufmerksam zu und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Klasse Typ dieser Kowalski. Dreht dich in einem halben Tag um wie eine Sanduhr." Das Gespräch mit Jürgen hatte Lisa gut getan, zwar war ihr Gefühlschaos kein Stück kleiner, aber zumindest hatte Jürgen ihr versichert, dass sie sich nicht blamiert hätte, dass Rokko nicht so konkrete Fragen gestellt hätte, wenn es ihn nicht wirklich interessiert hätte.

Bei Kerima brannte mal wieder die Luft, Hugo hatte gerade alle seine Entwürfe für den Flakon zerstört und diskutierte heftig mit Rokko über neue Ideen. „Dann verpacken Sie es doch in ein Ei." – „Das hat Frau Plenske auch schon gesagt." – „Und warum haben Sie nicht auf sie gehört?" – „Weil es sich leichter auf jemanden hören lässt, der dafür 30 des Kerima-Jahresumsatzes verlangt." Die beiden drehten sich in die Richtung um, aus der diese näselnde Stimme kam. Offensichtlich hatte Lisa sich erkältet und das einzige, was in ihrem Gesicht noch Farbe hatte, war ihre Nase. Sie trug einen bunten Schal und unter dem Arm hatte sie ein Klemmbrett und eine Packung Taschentücher. „Herr Haas, ich brauche die Stoffbestellung." – „Oh, Frau Plenske müssen Sie mich mit so etwas Profanen langweilen?" – „Ja Herr Haas, das muss ich. Blum ist in 20 Minuten hier und wenn ich ihm sagen muss, dass die Bestellung noch bei Ihnen im Atelier ist, dann wird er etwas sagen wie ‚Oh, den Herrn Haas habe ich lange nicht gesehen, ich werde Sie ins Atelier begleiten' und dann werden wir ihn nicht wieder los. Wenn ich ihm jedoch nach einem gezielten Griff in meine Unterlagen die Bestellung reichen kann, wird es leichter sein, ihn wieder hinaus zu komplimentieren." Rokko musste schmunzeln. Sie sah wirklich krank aus und sie hörte sich auch wirklich so an, aber sie war immer noch auf zack. „Frau Plenske ist die einzige in dem ganzen Laden hier, die diese Landplage wieder loswird. Warum verraten Sie mir eigentlich nicht, wie Sie das machen? Dann bräuchte ich nicht immer darauf warten, dass Sie zu meiner Rettung eilen." Mit diesen Worten hatte Hugo Lisa die Papiere gereicht. Die schnäuzte sich gerade und meinte grinsend: „Mehr Spaß für mich." Und damit war sie auch schon wieder gegangen. „Frau Plenske ist wirklich faszinierend. Sie ist so echt." – „Ja, und vor allem echt anstrengend und jetzt raus. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Die letzten Tage bis zur Präsentation des Parfums vergingen schnell und am Abend der Präsentation ließen alle Lisa hängen: Mariella und David wollten Beziehungspflege betreiben, Richard seine Hochzeit planen und Max wollte verständlicherweise lieber bei der schwangeren Yvonne bleiben. Kurzer Hand hatte David entschieden, dass Rokko Lisa begleiten sollte. Lisa war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das Recht war, immerhin schaffte es dieser Kowalski immer wieder, sie in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bringen. Aber mit wem stand sie diesem Abend in der dekorierten Lagerhalle und beobachtete, wie sich alle, die in der Branche Rang und Namen hatten, die Klinke in die Hand gaben? Genau, mit Rokko. Der war richtig gut drauf und befragte die Gäste zu „Pearl", wie „Mariella" jetzt hieß und posierte locker mit Lisa für Fotos. Lisa hingegen war unglaublich angespannt, das merkte er auch. Ihm war klar, dass für Kerima viel auf dem Spiel stand und dass sich ihre Mitarbeiter allesamt einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatten, um sich gerade jetzt nicht um die Firma zu kümmern. Lisa träumte gerade vor sich hin, als ein gut aussehender dunkelblonder, großer Mann auf sie zu kam und sie freundlich begrüßte. „Na, Lisa, da kann man ja nur wieder kotzen vor Neid. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste wie du es immer wieder schaffst, den Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen." Lisa erwiderte seine Begrüßung und der Glückspilz bekam auch noch einen Kuss auf jede Wange von ihr. „Herr Kowalski, darf ich Ihnen Marian Macandeja vorstellen? Er ist der Assistent des letzten Mehrheitseigners von Kerima. Das ist Rokko Kowalski, er hat des hier alles auf die Beine gestellt." Im nächsten Moment wurde sie schon von einem anderen Geschäftspartner bei Seite genommen. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt, während Rokko und Marian schweigend zurückblieben. „Sie ist viel zu bescheiden.", unterbrach Rokko die Stille. „Ich weiß", bekam er zur Antwort. „Sie haben es mit der Besten der Branche zu tun. Lisa tarnt sich gut, darum unterschätzt sie jeder. Dabei hat sie es voll drauf." Rokko nickte zustimmend. Die Präsentation verlief gut und diesmal hatten sie auch einen Fahrdienst zurück. Lisa ließ sich bei der am nächsten gelegenen S-Bahn-Station absetzen. Rokko hätte ja gerne noch ein bisschen mit ihr gefeiert, aber sie hatte mit dem Hinweis auf ihre noch immer nicht auskurierte Erkältung abgelehnt. Das verstand er natürlich. Er wünschte ihr ein schönes Wochenende und ließ sich nach Hause fahren.


	4. Chapter 4

1.3.

Rokko hatte das ganze Wochenende gegrübelt, warum Lisa sich so distanziert verhielt. Mit Wehmut dachte er daran, dass Montag sein letzter Arbeitstag bei Kerima war. Er würde noch die Pressenachbesprechung machen und sich dann offiziell verabschieden. Er nahm sich fest vor, Lisa darum zu bitten, dass sie in Kontakt bleiben würden. Aber das Schicksal sollte es noch besser mit ihm meinen. Die Pressenachbesprechung war schnell vorbei und als alle Davids Büro bereits verlassen hatten, bat David ihn, noch kurz zu bleiben.

Grinsend verließ Rokko Davids Büro. Zugegeben, Davids Großspurigkeit ging ihm auf die Nerven, weil sie so leicht zu enttarnen war – von wegen, das Beste für die Firma. David wollte, dass er Mariellas Aufgaben übernahm, damit sie sich wieder mehr auf ihn konzentrierte. Milchmädchenrechnung, dachte Rokko nur, wenn's kriselt, dann kriselt's mit viel und wenig Arbeit. Aber das sollte ihm egal sein, er würde die Chance bekommen, herauszufinden, wer Lisa Plenske wirklich war und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie die Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit erhielt, die ihr zustand. Als Erstes würde er aber seinen Abschiedsumtrunk in einen Einstand verwandeln.

Lisa hatte ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als David großspurig seine „Errungenschaft" für die Firma angekündigt hatte. Sie war einmal wieder übergangen worden. Was musste man eigentlich tun, um ernst genommen zu werden? Sie wollte gerade zu David, als Mariella sie am Arm packte und zu Davids Büro bugsierte. „Das wollen Sie sich doch nicht bieten lassen? So eine Frechheit, mir einfach diesen buntgeblümten Kasper vor die Nase zu setzen." So hatte Lisa Mariella noch nie erlebt. Sie war doch sonst so kontrolliert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Herr Kowalski ein Kasper ist.", hörte sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen sagen. Mariella blieb stehen und sah sie an, sie zog die Stirn kraus und meinte dann: „Es ist mir egal, was zwischen Ihnen und Kowalski läuft, aber Sie sind hier der Boss und David kann nicht einfach Leute einstellen für Posten, die schon besetzt sind." Damit schubste sie Lisa durch die Tür. David saß selbstverliebt in seinem Stuhl. Die Arme hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Beine hatte er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und nahm sie auch nicht runter als Lisa zur Tür hinein gestolpert kam. Dann betrat Mariella den Raum und er sprang ihr sofort entgegen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und sie zu begrüßen: „Was führt die schönste Frau der Welt in mein Büro?" Mariellas Blick verdunkelte sich, sie war sauer und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen: „David, welchen Teil von ich trenne mich von dir hast du neulich nicht verstanden? Soll ich es buchstabieren, mir auf die Stirn schreiben oder in einem Ausdruckstanz darstellen? Es ist vorbei, ich kann nicht mehr, wir haben uns auseinander gelebt und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, wird etwas an meiner Entscheidung ändern. Laura geht es besser und damit gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr, weiter in der Villa zu wohnen." Sie drehte sich um und packte Lisa, die sich mehr als fehl am Platze fühlte und sich gerade verdünnisieren wollte, am Arm: „Halt, nicht so schnell. Sagen Sie ihm, dass Kowalski nicht bleiben kann. Zwei PR-Manager sind einer zuviel." Lisas Gedanken überschlugen sich, David und Mariella hatten sich getrennt, das tat ihr leid für die beiden und vielleicht wäre das ihre Chance bei ihm, aber das Gefühl, das in ihr aufstieg war etwas anderes als die Aussicht auf eine Chance bei David: Es war ihr egal, sie verband keine Gefühle mit Mariellas und Davids Trennung! Plötzlich hörte sie sich sagen: „Kowalski bleibt. Sag mir das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn du jemanden einstellst. Und zu Ihnen Frau von Brahmberg: Geben Sie Kowalski eine Chance. Sie haben doch auch in der Parfum-Kampagne gut zusammengearbeitet. Er könnte Sie in der Tat entlasten." Lisa nutzte die Stille, um in ihr Büro zu verschwinden.

Sie schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und ließ sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Endlich, endlich, endlich hatte sie es geschafft! Ihre Gefühle für David waren nur noch rein freundschaftlich! Sie rannte aus ihrem Büro, sie musste zu Jürgen und ihm das erzählen. Auf dem langen Flur zum Foyer kam ihr Rokko entgegen. Es freute ihn zu sehen, dass Lisa so strahlte: „Warum strahlen Sie denn so? Doch nicht wegen des Kowalski-Faktors?" Sie fiel ihm kurz um den Hals. „Nein oder vielleicht doch. Egal, ich hab's geschafft!" Und schon war sie schnellen Schrittes im Foyer verschwunden. Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. Eine seltsame Frau, immer wenn man denkt, man hat sie verstanden, dann tut sie etwas Neues, völlig Unerwartetes.


	5. Chapter 5

1.4.

Die Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen wie im Flug und am 23. Dezember saßen Rokko und Lisa noch bis spät abends in Lisas Büro und tüftelten an ein paar Ideen für B-Style. Rokko betrachtete sie, wie sie so vertieft in ihre Zahlenschieberei war. „Was ist?", fragte sie ihn, als sie merkte, dass er sie anstarrte. „Nichts, ich dachte nur, dass es langsam Zeit ist, Feierabend zu machen." Lisa nickte und klappte ihre Unterlagen zusammen. „Sie wollen bestimmt heute noch nach Pinneberg fahren." – „Nein, wieso?" – „Besuchen Sie denn Ihre Familie nicht an den Feiertagen?" – „Ich habe kein gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern. Ich würde mir und ihnen nur die Feiertage verderben, wenn ich nach Hause fahre." – „Dann feiern Sie mit Ihrer Lebensgefährtin?" – „Ich habe keine Lebensgefährtin." Langsam kam sich Lisa dämlich vor, es ging sie ja auch nichts an. Obwohl, es war Weihnachten und sie liebte die Feiertage. „Sie werden also alleine sein?" – „Ja." Rokko war gespannt, was jetzt kam. „Niemand sollte Weihnachten alleine sein. Also…" Lisa wurde unsicher, sollte sie? Augen zu und durch, mehr als eine Abfuhr konnte ja nicht passieren und im Abfuhren kassieren hatte sie Übung. Also los. „Ich meine, also nur wenn Sie Lust haben… ähm… möchten, Sie könnten zu mir… also zu meinen Eltern und mir kommen… ich meine, wir machen nichts Besonderes oder so, aber dann wären Sie nicht alleine." Heilig Abend bei den Plenskes. Er würde Lisas Eltern kennen lernen und sehen, wie sie wohnt. Bei diesen Aussichten konnte er auf einen Nachmittag mit einem Bier bei schlechtem Fernsehprogramm verzichten. Offensichtlich hatte er sich zu lange Zeit mit einer Antwort gelassen, denn Lisa knetete nervös mit den Fingern. Mensch Plenske, schaffst du es auch mal, einen Fettnapf auszulassen? „Sagen Sie mir, wann und wo und ich werde da sein." Rokko strahlte. Lisa malte ihm schnell eine Wegbeschreibung und sie verabredeten sich für 14 Uhr.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Lisa ihre Eltern über den Besuch informiert und die Plenskes waren sich einig, dass Lisa gut daran getan hatte, diesen Rokko einzuladen. Lisa war über Gebühr nervös – sie gab sich besondere Mühe, ihr Haar zu bändigen, was ihr auch ganz gut gelang, sie zog sich mehrmals um und entschied sich dann, das zu tragen, in dem sie sich am wohlsten fühlte. Wenigstens musste sie sich keine Gedanken um ein Geschenk machen. Sie hatte Geschenke für alle ihre Freunde besorgt und dieses Jahr war auch eines für Rokko Kowalski dabei. Sie hoffte, dass er sich darüber freuen würde. Beim Einkaufen war ihr eingefallen, dass sie fast nichts über seine Hobbies und Interessen wusste. Allerdings erinnerte sie sich dunkel, dass er gerne las – hoffentlich hatte sie seinen Geschmack getroffen...

Rokkos Morgen war ähnlich stressig: Im Gegensatz zu Lisa hatte er kein Geschenk für sie und das Einkaufen an Heilig Abend war fürchterlich. Für die Plenskes hatte er eine Flasche guten Rotwein besorgt und hoffte inständig, dass sie Alkohol tranken. Lisas Mutter würde er einen Blumenstrauß besorgen. Fehlte nur noch etwas für Lisa. Was schenkte man seiner Chefin? Viel mehr, was schenkte man einer Frau wie Lisa Plenske? Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Lisa etwas für ihn unterschrieben und dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Feder ihres Füllers Spagat machte. Sie hatte entschuldigend gemeint, dass sie sich wohl langsam einen Neuen besorgen sollte, dass sie aber nie Zeit dafür fand. Er hatte erwidert, dass man einen Füller auch im Internet bestellen könnte. „Wie unromantisch!" hatte sie geantwortet. Rokko betrat einen kleinen Schreibwarenladen, der familiär genug wirkte, um Lisa auch zu gefallen.

Zur verabredeten Zeit stand Rokko bei den Plenskes vor der Tür. Er betrachtete das Haus und die Tür. Alles wirkte sehr gemütlich. Sollte er wirklich? Sollte er wirklich klingeln? Warum hatte Lisa ihn eingeladen? Weil sie ein gutes Herz hatte und nicht wollte, dass er alleine war. Genau und deshalb hatte er zugesagt, weil er es einfach nett fand, dass sie das tat. Er wollte gerade den Finger auf die Klingel legen, als die Tür aufging. Bernd Plenske war in natura sehr imposant: Groß, kräftig, er war mit einem Blaumann und Gummistiefeln bekleidet, als wollte er gerade auf eine Baustelle. Sein Husten war fürchterlich, Lisa schien ihn mit ihrer Erkältung angesteckt zu haben. Er musterte Rokko und räusperte sich. Richtig, Kowalski, du musst was sagen. „Willste da Wurzeln schlagen? Komm rinn Junge, bevors kalt wird." Rokko trat ein. „Ick bin Bernd und du bist disser Werbefuzzi, richtig?" Bernd Plenske war ein echtes Berliner Urgestein und gefiel Rokko sofort. „Genau, ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." – „Dich, dich kennen zu lernen." – „Na dann komm mal rinn, nich." Rokko ließ seine Sachen im Flur und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Aus der Küche konnte man Lisa und Helga diskutieren hören: „Jedes Jahr die gleiche Debatte, Lisa. Du kannst doch an Weihnachten keine Küken und Lämmer aus Plätzchenteig ausstechen." – „Wieso nicht? Dafür sind die Formen doch da." – „Aber die Küken und die Lämmer gehören zu Ostern." – „Aber an Ostern backst du keine Plätzchen." Bernd grinste ihn an: „Das sinse meine Mädels. Seit dat Schnattchen 3 ist, führen die disse Diskussion und jedes Jahr hat mein Schnattchen ihren Willen jekriegt." Bernd und Rokko traten durch die Tür: „Schnattchen, guck mal, wen ick vor de Tür jefunden habe." Lisa fuhr sich mit ihren bemehlten Händen kurz durch die Haare und strich ihren schwarzen Rock glatt. Rokko fühlte wie es ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass er mehr für sie fühlte als er sich eingestehen wollte? Nein, quatsch, sie ist nett, eine gute Freundin, sie ist anders als alle anderen Menschen. Lisa reichte ihm die Hand: „Es freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind." Als sie merkte, dass ihre Hand voller Mehl war, zog sie ihre Hand zurück bevor er sie ergreifen konnte. Helga hatte die Szene amüsiert beobachtet und meinte dann: „Herr Kowalski, sagen Sie der Lisa, dass man an Weihnachten keine Lämmer und Küken ausstechen kann." – „Quatsch, backen kann der Junge och später noch mit euch. Jetze kommt er erstmal mit mir und hilft mir mit dem Bom." und schon schob Bernd Rokko durch die Hintertür hinaus. „So Junge, jetze lernste was. Det Schnattchen schafft es immer widder, Küken und Lämmer zu backen und ick rette se dann meistens." Er deutete auf einen Teller auf seiner Werkbank. „Bedien dich." – „Und der Baum?" – „Kann warten." Rokko kaute auf einem Keks rum und merkte, dass Bernd ihn ansah. „Keen jutes Verhältnis mit de Familie, ja?" – „Ähm, ja." Was sollte er auch sagen? Offensiv, offensiv war gut. „Ich habe mich sehr über Lisas Einladung gefreut. Das war für Sie… für dich und deine Frau bestimmt genauso überraschend wie für mich…" Wie sollte er weitermachen? Glücklicherweise nahm Bernd ihm das ab: „Es is toll, wenn de Kinder det machen, wat man ihnen beijebracht hat, ne? Wir ham der Lisa immer jesacht, dass se tun soll, wat ihr Herz ihr sacht. Und nu biste hier. Und mich als Vadder macht det stolz, ne."

Rokko und Lisa hatten damit begonnen, den Baum zu schmücken und hatten dabei offensichtlich viel Spaß, sie lachten viel und behängten sich gegenseitig mit Lametta. Bernd wollte den beiden helfen, immerhin war ihm der „Werbefuzzi" sehr sympathisch, aber Helga hatte ihn in die Küche delegiert, wo sie jetzt am Tisch saßen. Bernd begann zu quengeln: „Und warum darf ick den beeden nich helfen?" – „Bernd, du warst doch och mal jung. Lass die man machen."

Nach dem gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken ging es in die Kirche. Sie gingen zu Fuß und so bekam Rokko ein bisschen was von Göberitz zu sehen. An der kleinen Kirche angekommen, fühlte sich Rokko ein bisschen an Pinneberg erinnert: Das ganze Dorf war versammelt, jeder kannte jeden und ehe er sich versah, kam auch schon der Decker-Clan auf sie zu. Traudel war kaum zu überhören und wies Jürgen immer wieder darauf hin, dass selbst Lisa dieses Jahr in Begleitung erschien. Die Bemerkungen seiner Mutter amüsierten Jürgen, aber Lisa wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Der Gottesdienst war schön. Helga hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lisa neben Rokko saß. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickte sie zu den Beiden rüber. Dieser Kowalski war schon ein schräger Vogel, aber irgendwie passte er gut zu ihrer Lisa, sie blühte in seiner Gegenwart förmlich auf – sie hatte so herzhaft gelacht, als sie den Baum geschmückt hatten. Sie würde ihrer Tochter da mal genauer auf den Zahn fühlen, wenn er gegangen war. Jürgen hatte den gleichen Entschluss gefasst, als er Rokko und Lisa zusammen auf dem Kirchplatz erspäht hatte. Erst war David abgemeldet und dann feiert sie Weihnachten mit Kowalski? Na, wenn da mal nichts ging.

Später am Abend saßen die Plenskes, Rokko und Lisa gemeinsam unter dem Baum und tauschten Geschenke. Lisa hatte von ihren Eltern ein Buch mit dem Titel „Kursstabilisierende Maßnahmen in Zeiten der Rezession" bekommen. Bernd schüttelte den Kopf: „Es jibt doch nüscht schöneres als seiner Familie det Jefühl zu jeben, jeliebt zu werden." – „Aber Bärchen, das hat sie sich doch gewünscht." Rokko beobachtete die Szene amüsiert. Er dachte an die vergangenen Weihnachten zurück und freute sich darüber, eine solche Wärme erleben zu dürfen. Lisa hielt ihm ein Geschenk hin: „Das ist für Sie." Ihren Wangen glühten ganz rot. „Ich hab auch etwas für Sie." Rokko reichte ihr die kleine, liebevoll verpackte Schatulle. Er begann sein Geschenk aufzumachen und Lisa beobachte gespannt seine Reaktion. Rokkos Augen wurden groß und begannen zu leuchten: „Die schönsten Märchen für Groß und Klein" – sogar eine Widmung hatte sie hineingeschrieben. „Das ist so schön", brachte er heraus und umarmte sie kurz. „Sie sind dran." Bernd und Helga hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit aufs Sofa zurückgezogen und Lisa öffnete langsam ihr Geschenk. Vorsichtig löste sie die Schleife und das Klebeband. Rokko hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihn foltern. Langsam öffnete Lisa die Schatulle und zum Vorschein kam ein Füller. Er war kunterbunt gemustert und traf genau ihren Geschmack.

Rokko und Lisa saßen noch lange zusammen und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, auch noch nachdem die Plenskes sich schon zurückgezogen hatten. Als er gehen musste, brachte Lisa ihn zur Tür, um ihn zu verabschieden. „Das war das schönste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte. Vielen Dank, Frau Plenske." Rokko umarmte sie kurz, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in Richtung S-Bahn. Lisa sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher.


	6. Chapter 6

1.5.

„Frohes Neues", grüßte Lisa ihren Freund Jürgen, als sie den Kiosk betrat. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt alle Kunden rausgeschickt, denn er hatte Lisa seit dem Gottesdienst nicht mehr gesehen und auch nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen und er war doch so neugierig. Warum war Kowalski an Heilig Abend mit Lisa in der Kirche? Hatte sie ihm etwa etwas Wichtiges vorenthalten? Als dann endlich der letzte Kunde, der seine Berliner Morgenpost doch tatsächlich in 1, 2 und 5-Cent-Stücken bezahlt und Jürgen damit fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, gegangen war, setzte sich Jürgen neben Lisa auf die kleine Bank. Wie stellte er es am geschicktesten an, sie auszuhorchen, ohne dass sie sich bis zum Anschlag in ihrem Schneckenhaus verkroch? „Wie war's denn Heilig Abend noch so?" Lisa sah ihn verdattert an, die Frage kam aus dem Nichts „Schön war's." Kurze Pause „Du warst aber auch schon mal subtiler. Was willst du wissen?" – „Ich will wissen, warum du mit Kowalski zum Gottesdienst aufgetaucht bist." – „Wir haben Weihnachten zusammen gefeiert." – „Das weiß ich. Aber warum?" – „Weil er sonst alleine zu Hause gehockt hätte." – „Und?" – „Naja, das geht doch nicht. Ich meine, alleine zu Weihnachten..." Jürgen war noch immer nicht zufrieden. „Lisa, ungefähr eine Millionen Berliner sind an Weihnachten alleine und die Mehrzahl von denen ist suizidgefährdet. Und da lädst du einfach so die lebenslustigste Person ein, die ich kenne. Ich würde sagen, du hast dein Mutter-Theresa-Syndrom an den Falschen verschwendet, außer…" – „Außer was Jürgen?" – „Außer Rokko ist der neue David?" – „Rokko ist der neue David? Was ist den das für ein Stuss?" – „Na, so wie Grün ist das neue Blau." Er hatte es geschafft, Lisa war verwirrt und nun würde es ein Leichtes sein, ihr die Wahrheit zu entlocken: „Also?" – „Also, was Jürgen? Ich mag Rokko, als Freund, so wie ich dich mag. Mehr nicht." – „So so, mehr nicht. Wir haben aber auch schon mal geknutscht. Kommt der gute Rokko auch in diesen Genuss? Oder ist er etwa schon in den Genuss gekommen?" Jürgen grinste wie ein Breitmaulfrosch. „Ich muss zur Arbeit." Jürgen sah Lisa immer noch grinsend nach. Sowie sie es sich selbst eingestanden hatte, würde er wieder als Seelsorger herhalten dürfen…

Aufgrund von Kundenmangel an diesem Morgen hatte Jürgen spontan entschieden Inventur zu machen und hatte gerade damit begonnen, als die Tür aufging. „Wir haben geschlossen", murmelte er nur. „Oh, dann geh ich mal besser." Das war Rokkos Stimme. Wer will schon Gummitiere zählen, wenn man die andere Seite einer Geschichte hören konnte? „Nein, nein, für gute Freunde ist immer offen. Was kann ich dir denn Gutes tun?" Er reichte Rokko den gewünschten Kaffee und eine Modezeitschrift und beobachtete ihn, wie er an der gleichen Stelle saß wie Lisa kurze Zeit vorher und gedankenverloren in dem Heft blätterte. „Lisa war heute schon da." Rokko blickte auf. „Wie bitte?" – „Lisa war heute schon da und kommt bestimmt erst in der Mittagspause wieder. Das heißt, du triffst sie eher bei Kerima als hier, wenn du wartest." Jürgen setzte sich mit seinem Kaffee neben Rokko. „Sag mal, war's denn schön Weihnachten?" – „Ja, Weihnachten war schön." – „Die Plenskes sind schon nett…" – „Oh ja, das sind sie." – „Und Lisa ganz besonders." Jürgen musterte Rokko von der Seite und jetzt Tacheles mein Freund: „Die Lisa ist was ganz Besonderes und bisher hat niemand das zu schätzen gewusst. Wenn du nicht nett zu ihr bist oder ihr wehtust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Ich sehe zwar nicht so aus, aber wenn's um meine beste Freundin geht, dann kann ich zur Wildsau werden." Rokko nickte. „Ich hab sie wirklich sehr gern, aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Weißt du, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ihr ganz nah zu sein und im nächsten Moment fällt die Klappe. Ich weiß nicht, was das auslöst, aber ich weiß, ich will wissen, wer sie ist, wer sich in diesem Schneckenhaus verbirgt." Er stockte: „Danke für den Kaffee." Und schon war er verschwunden. Jürgen blieb sprachlos zurück. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.


	7. Chapter 7

1.6.

Bei Kerima hatte es während der Weihnachtspause ordentlich gerappelt im Karton wie Lisa zu sagen pflegte: Agnes hatte sich spontan entschieden bei Boris im Schwarzwald zu bleiben. „Ohne sich zu verabschieden", monierte Inka, „Das darf's doch echt nicht geben." – „Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil die olle Gulaschkanone eher nen Typen abbekommen hat wie du." Sabrina grinste hämisch. Nur Lisa war still, ihre mütterliche Freundin Agnes einfach so am anderen Ende des Landes, wenigstens anrufen oder schreiben hätte sie können. Aber wenn das Herz ruft… Hoffentlich wird sie glücklich im Schwarzwald. Hugo und Britta hatten ihren Urlaub verlängert und niemand wusste, warum. Hannah war genervt, weil sie jetzt die doppelte Arbeit hatte und sie sich ihre Stullen auch noch selbst schmieren musste. Lisa ging es nicht besser: Davids und Mariellas Trennung war endgültig und David hatte sich auf Sylt eingeigelt und es war noch nicht abzusehen, wann er sich aus seiner Lethargie reißen würde. Er hatte Lisa bei der Seidelschen Sylvesterparty darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt und Lisa gruselte es bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich jetzt alle Arbeit mit Richard teilen musste. Aber der war auch noch nicht da. Langsam erhob sich Lisa, es stand eine Steuererklärung an und obwohl sie die locker hätte delegieren können, liebte sie diese Arbeit über alles: Nur sie und die Zahlen…

Gegen Mittag fasste sich Rokko ein Herz, er hatte Lisa seit Weihnachten nicht gesehen und ein frohes neues Jahr hatte er ihr auch noch nicht gewünscht. Er machte sich auf zu ihrem Büro – von seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz war es auch nicht ganz so weit zu ihr. Ohne zu klopfen kam er zur Tür hinein: „Ein gesundes neues… Jahr." Rokko hatte begonnen langsamer zu sprechen, denn das Bild, was sich ihm bot, war zu irritierend. „Bleiben Sie genau da stehen, machen Sie keinen Wind, bringen Sie nichts durcheinander und schließen Sie vorsichtig die Tür." Der Boden in Lisas Büro war über und über mit Papierstapeln übersäht. Lediglich ein kleines Viereck an der Tür war ausgespart, damit die Tür aufgeht und Besucher dort einen Stehplatz hatten. Lisa selbst stand auf ihrem Schreibtisch, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, in ihrem Haar hatte sich ein Bleistift verheddert, von dort oben sondierte sie die Papiere am Boden. So ein Bild war er eigentlich nur von seiner eigenen Arbeitsweise gewohnt. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Lisa zu ihm umgedreht: „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal den Drang verspüren zu klopfen, sollten Sie dem nachgeben." – „Ähm ja. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob Sie vielleicht Lust hätten, mit mir essen zu gehen." Rokko half Lisa von ihrem Schreibtisch herunter und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an: „Lust schon, aber ich kann nicht. Sie sehen ja, was hier los ist." Rokko hatte ihr den Bleistift aus den Haaren gezogen und ihr überreicht. Er war enttäuscht und Lisa konnte das in seinen Augen sehen. „Was ist das hier?" – „Die Steuererklärung." – „Und die machen Sie selbst?" – „Ja. Vielleicht habe ich später Zeit für einen Kaffee." – „Bitte?" – „Kaffee. Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt schon einen Korb für ein Mittagessen gebe, dann würde ich Ihnen das als Kompromiss anbieten." – „Okay, dann bis später."

Rokko tigerte in seinem Büro auf und ab. Es gab nicht viel zu tun für ihn und die Zeit für Kaffee und Kuchen rückte nur sehr langsam heran. Wer kein Mittagessen hatte, sollte zumindest früher Kaffeetrinken, überzeugte er sich selbst und machte sich auf in Lisas Büro. Er späte durch die Tür und ging dann rein - zu Lisas Missfallen wieder ohne zu klopfen. Lisa konnte einen immer wieder verblüffen, diesmal saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine neben dem Bildschirm und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Rokko grinste in sich hinein, ja sie war besonders – in jeglicher Hinsicht. „Frau Plenske, was tun Sie da?" Lisa öffnete kurz ein Auge und schloss es dann wieder „Ich versuche die Steuererklärung mittels Telepathie zu machen." – „Und?" – „Was und?" – „Sind Sie erfolgreich?" – „Sagen Sie es mir." Rokko griff nach den Formularen. „Nein, alle leer." – „Dann habe ich versagt." Lisa setzte sich ordentlich hin und sah ihn an: „Was führt Sie zu mir?" – „Ihr Kompromissangebot. Ich glaube, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Kaffee."

Bei Kaffee und Kuchen erzählte Lisa Rokko von der Seidelschen Sylvesterfeier. David hatte ihn zwar auch eingeladen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Heilig Abend bei den Plenskes hatte einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Er war zu Sylvester doch zu seiner Familie nach Pinneberg gefahren, weil er gehofft hatte, es könne mit ihnen auch so sein. Sein Vater hatte ihn recht bald auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt: Ja, er war immer noch unverheiratet und eine Freundin hatte er auch, was seinen Vater dazu veranlasste über eine mögliche Homosexualität zu spekulieren. Ja, er hatte immer noch diesen unmöglichen Job und jetzt auch noch eine Festanstellung in einem Modeunternehmen. Und schon hatte sein Vater keinen Grund mehr, mit ihm zu sprechen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn kurz zur Seite genommen, um zu erfahren, ob er irgendwelche Probleme hatte, denn sonst kam er ja auch nie überraschend zu ihnen. Nein, es war alles in Ordnung. Er mochte Berlin und Kerima und überhaupt war alles gut, er wollte nur mal seine Familie wieder sehen. In Gedanken hatte er angefügt: Weil ich es gerade erst mit der Familie zu tun hatte, die ich mir als Kind immer gewünscht habe. „Dann hatte Ihre Familie wenigstens an Neujahr etwas von Ihnen." Lisa war halt ein Familienmensch und bei ihrem Umfeld war das auch leicht. Rokko hatte darauf verzichtet, ihr zu erzählen, dass es nicht schön war. Das hätte sie traurig gemacht und das wollte er nicht. Hannah hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. „Ouf", machte sie „Hugo hat ein riesiges Chaos hinterlassen, aber wenigstens auf Brittas Vorarbeit kann man sich verlassen." – „Sag mal Hannah, könntest du nachher einen B-Style-Termin für mich wahrnehmen? Durch Davids und Richards Abwesenheit schaff ich es nicht. Es ist auch keine große Sache, du musst bloß zu dieser Adresse…" Lisa schob ihr einen Zettel zu „…und nett lächeln während die deine Entwürfe offiziell als Teil ihres Angebots vorstellen." Hannah las die Adresse und konnte sie nicht so richtig einordnen, aber wie immer, wenn sie etwas für B-Style tun konnte, war sie mit Stolz erfüllt. Sie wollte Lisa nicht enttäuschen. „Natürlich mach ich das. Gibt es irgendetwas zu beachten? Soll ich jemanden mitnehmen?" – „Am besten jemanden, dem du schon immer mal so etwas sagen wolltest wie ‚ätsch'". Rokko und Hannah sahen sich verdutzt an. „Okay. Meinst du, es ist okay, wenn ich Mark frage, ob er mitkommt?" – „Wenn du dich beeilst. Der Termin ist schon in einer Stunde. A propos Termin, ich muss auch los." Lisa erhob sich hektisch „Wir sehen uns." Und weg war sie. Rokko rutschte zu Hannah rüber „Ich weiß, dass ist nicht so gut für die Beziehungspflege zwischen Ihnen und Mark, aber ich würde auch gerne mitkommen."

Mark, Rokko und Hannah gingen schweigend zurück zu Kerima. Hannah fand als erstes die Sprache wieder: „Keine große Sache! Keine große Sache! Sie platziert meine Entwürfe bei H&M und nennt es keine große Sache." Hannah schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, bescheiden zu sein, war ja nichts Schlechtes, auch wenn es außer Lisa niemand in der Branche war, aber diesmal hatte sie den Vogel abgeschossen. Unter dem Arm trug sie die Verträge für den europaweiten Verkauf der B-Style-Linie durch H&M und Lisa nannte das keine große Sache. Die drei saßen am Catering und hielten ein Schwätzchen, als Lisa gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. Mark war aufgesprungen „Mensch, Flitzpiepe, das war aber ein megagroßes Ätsch für Hannah." Und eh sich Lisa versah, hatte er sie umarmt und auch Hannah war ihr um den Hals gefallen. Anschließend gab sie ihr die Mappe mit den Verträgen und übermittelte die Grüße, die ihr der Manager von H&M aufgetragen hatte. Rokko beobachtete die Szene mit etwas Abstand und konnte sehen, dass Lisa angesichts der vielen Aufmerksamkeit ganz rot wurde. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. So ging das nicht, sie verdiente einfach Anerkennung für das, was sie tat.


	8. Chapter 8

1.7.

Das Jahr schritt voran und es war viel passiert: David war aus Sylt zurück und torpedierte Mariella und ihre Arbeit, wo immer er konnte. Lisa hatte ihn mehrmals ermahnt, sich professioneller zu verhalten, aber das nützte nichts. Richard saß in U-Haft: Als herauskam, dass Sabrinas Kind nicht von ihm war, war er ausgerastet. Er hatte sie verprügelt, wobei sie das Kind verloren hatte, und war anschließend geflohen. Nach seiner Verhaftung waren seine ganzen Machenschaften ans Licht gekommen und es sah schlecht für ihn aus, bald wieder auf freien Fuß zu kommen. Hugo und Britta waren Mitte Januar wieder zurück in Berlin. Sie waren jetzt das Ehepaar Haas und Hugos Glücksgefühle waren förmlich ansteckend.

Hugos neue Kollektion musste vermarktet werden und die Zusammenarbeit von Rokko und Mariella lief gut. Lisa betrat Mariellas Büro: „Sie haben mich gerufen?" – „Ja." Rokko war aufgesprungen und begann sofort damit, Lisa alle Details des Konzepts näher zu bringen. Mariella saß immer noch am Boden und wartete gespannt auf Lisas Reaktion: „Nicht finanzierbar." – „Wie ‚nicht finanzierbar'?" Rokko war entsetzt, wollte sie seine Arbeit mit ihrer Erbsenzählerei kaputtmachen? „'Nicht finanzierbar' wie ‚zu teuer'. Überlegen Sie sich etwas Anderes." Da war sie wieder diese Distanz und er wusste mal wieder nicht, wo sie herkam. Damit war sie auch schon zur Tür raus. Mariella saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem Boden: Die ganze Arbeit für die Katz, das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Rokko rannte Lisa hinterher: „So nicht. Es ist Ihr Job, das finanzierbar zu machen." Lisa funkelte ihn an, sie fühlte sich herausgefordert: „Ich kann aber keine Wunder vollbringen." – „Aber Sie könnten es versuchen." Lisa wollte sich versöhnlich zeigen, es musste doch einen Kompromiss geben, mit dem sie beide leben konnten. „Okay, ich überlege mir etwas bis nächsten Mittwoch. Und Sie machen sich Gedanken über eine weniger kostenintensive Alternative und dann gucken wir mal." – „Wieso bis Mittwoch? Das ist in über einer Woche. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie brauchen solange, um die Kontoauszüge zu studieren und ein paar Finanzmittel locker zu machen." – „Herr Kowalski", Lisa bemühte sich, ihr Temperament nicht mit ihr durchgehen zu lassen. „Wir sprechen hier nicht von 3,50€, sondern von etwas mehr. Um die Finanzen zu beschaffen, brauche ich Zeit. Außerdem habe ich die nächsten Tage frei." – „Frei? Sie machen einfach so Urlaub, während die Kollektion in die heiße Phase geht?" Wow, das war wohl ein bisschen viel, immerhin war sie seine Chefin. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich dafür rechtfertigen müsste, aber das ist mein erster Urlaub seit ich bei Kerima bin und auch wenn Sie es sich nicht vorstellen können, ich habe ein Privatleben." Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Mehr als das kann ich Ihnen im Moment nicht anbieten.". Damit ließ sie ihn stehen. Mariella hatte sich zu ihm gesellt. „Ich rede mit David. Er ist immerhin Geschäftsführer und er würde alles für mich tun." David hörte sich Mariellas und Rokkos Anliegen in Ruhe an und versprach ihnen dann das Blaue vom Himmel. Rokko hatte ein seltsames Gefühl dabei. Er war zwar sauer, dass Lisa sein Konzept abgeschmettert hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie die Finanzen fest im Griff hatte. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, sich etwas zu überlegen und er sollte ihr vertrauen.

„PharmaPlant Inc., David?" Lisa war entsetzt. „Du willst das gesamte Firmenkapital in ein Risikogeschäft investieren, um vor Mariella als Held dazustehen? Das kann ganz leicht nach hinten losgehen. Du wirst kein Firmenkapital investieren." – „Gut, dann spekuliere ich mit meinem Privatvermögen, aber alles, was ich damit erwirtschafte, geht in Mariellas Kampagne." Er war wie ein trotziges Kind. Erst hatte man ihm seine Puppe weggenommen, dann verbot ihm diese Vogelscheuche auch noch ein anderes Spielzeug. Halt David, du solltest von Lisa nicht als Vogelscheuche denken. Sie hat dir tausendmal den Arsch gerettet, aber ein bisschen risikobereiter könnte sie schon sein…

David und Max hatten sich mit ihren Finanzplänen in Davids Büro zurückgezogen und kauften Aktien. Das war ein bombensicheres Geschäft, hatte David verlauten lassen. „Der Kursverlauf von PharmaPlant hat in den letzten Stunden 15 Höhepunkte gehabt." Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, er würde Lisa fragen, vielleicht ließ sie ihn über dieses Thema wieder an sich heran. Er wollte gerade zu ihr, als sie ihm im Foyer entgegenkam. Sie war startklar, immerhin hatte sie Frank versprochen sie würde pünktlich bei Compustab in Göberitz sein und wenn sie vorher noch kurz ihre Sachen zu Hause holen wollte, dann musste sie jetzt los.

„Frau Plenske, warum sind sie eigentlich so gegen diese Investition?" – „Weil das Risiko zu groß ist." – „David sagt, dass sei ein todsicheres Geschäft." Lisa rollte mit den Augen. „Herr Kowalski, es gibt kein todsicheres Geschäft. So wie es kein todsicheres Verhütungsmittel gibt... Nur Abstinenz ist todsicher." Oh nein, schon wieder. Sie hatte schon wieder eine anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht und schon wieder in seiner Gegenwart. Lisa wollte gerade weiterreden, als Yvonne mit ihrem 8-Monatsbauch auf sie zukam. „Wo ist Max?" – „Bei David im Büro, aber da würde ich nicht reingehen." Brauchte sie auch nicht mehr, ein strahlender Max kam zur Tür heraus, umarmte Yvonne und sah Lisa triumphierend an: „Wir haben 700 Aktien gekauft und wenn der Kurs gestiegen ist, werden wir sie gewinnbringend verkaufen. Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass Investitionen in Gentechnik nur Gewinne abwerfen werden." – „Gentechnik vielleicht, aber embryonale Stammzellenforschung am Menschen ist heikel. Lassen Sie sich von Herrn Kowalski erzählen, was die eine oder andere Schlagzeile mit dem Kurs anrichten kann. Trotzdem wünsche ich noch viel Glück. Die Börse schließt ja auch erst in 2 Stunden." Lisa wollte sich nicht auf eine Grundsatzdebatte einlassen. Vielleicht scheute sie das Risiko, aber ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass an diesem Geschäft etwas unkoscher war. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Einen schönen Abend noch." Lisa wollte gehen, als Rokko sie am Arm zurückhielt. „Wir waren noch nicht fertig." – „Okay, lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen, dann erklär ich es Ihnen." Lisa hatte den Computer angeschaltet und erklärte ihm anhand der Kurve, was passierte: „Hier haben David und Max gekauft. Mit steigender Nachfrage steigt der Preis. Und hier kriechen alle zu Tage, die schon nicht mehr gehofft haben, dass der Kurs jemals wieder steigen würde. Hier werden Aktien abgestoßen. Mit steigendem Angebot sinkt der Preis. Die beiden können von Glück sprechen, wenn sie da mit Plus-Minus-Null rauskommen." Lisa war in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt, Zahlen und Kurven, darin war sie gut, darüber konnte sie die Zeit vergessen. „David hat gesagt, dass die 15 Höhepunkte ein gutes Zeichen wären." Lisa lächelte, sie hätte David für weniger blauäugig gehalten: „In manchen Kulturen mögen 15 Höhepunkte am Tag durchaus ein Grund ein, alle männlichen Rudelmitglieder um einen Kasten Bier zu versammeln und damit anzugeben, aber hier in Berlin-Mitte ist das eher ein Grund gestandene Geschäftsmänner zum Weinen zu bringen." Hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt? Rokkos dreckigem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, ja. Es musste an ihm liegen, er hatte einen schlechten Einfluss, seine direkte Art färbte ab. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Lisas Handy klingelte. „Oh Frank, entschuldige, hier war viel los. Aber ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Lisa drehte sich zu Rokko. „Jetzt muss ich wirklich los. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

„Wo wollte Frau Plenske denn so schnell hin?", fragte Mariella Rokko, als der zurück ins Foyer kam. „Keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich jetzt herausfinden. Sie wollte ja immerhin an einem Plan für unsere Finanzierung tüfteln und ich will wissen, wie sie das macht. Kommen Sie mit?" – „Aber Frau Plenske hat ein paar Tage Urlaub…" Mariella kam kaum dazu auszusprechen. Mit diesem Kowalski Lisa beschatten, das dürfte das aufregendste sein, was sie in ihrem sonst so perfekt durchorganisierten Leben je tun würde, also hefteten sie sich an Lisas Fersen.

Compustab lag etwas außerhalb von Göberitz und der kürzeste Fußmarsch dorthin führte durch den Wald. Das bildest du dir ein Lisa, hier ist niemand. Wer sollte dich denn hier verfolgen? Du bist einfach nur paranoid. Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, dachte sie an ihre Lehrzeit bei Compustab. Wie es wohl sein würde, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren… Sie war seit ihrer Entlassung nicht mehr dort gewesen. Das Gebäude hatte sich so gut wie nicht verändert und Frank hatte nicht übertrieben, das Räumkommando stand schon davor. Lisa fühlte den Erwartungsdruck in sich wachsen. Frank hatte sie gebeten, ihm zu helfen. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, den Kurs der Firma bald zu stabilisieren, dann würde er das Unternehmen verlieren. Die kleine Firma war spezialisiert auf Unterhaltungselektronik und Computer und Lisa hoffte inständig, sie würde helfen können. Nervös führte Frank Lisa in sein Büro: „… der Kursabfall ist enorm und ich habe versucht gegenzukaufen, aber langsam geht mir das Geld aus." Lisa stand vor dem Bildschirm, der die Börsenkurse anzeigte. Sie grübelte, puhlte mit ihrem Finger an dem Draht ihrer Zahnspange, das machte sie immer, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte. Was würde sie wohl machen, wenn sie dieses Ding endlich los war? Darüber konnte sie sich in einem halben Jahr Gedanken machen…

Derweil draußen: Mariella verfluchte sich gerade selbst dafür, dass sie auf Kowalski gehört hatte. Sie waren eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Prärie gelaufen und jetzt nötigte er sie auch noch über eine Mauer zu klettern. „Was versprechen Sie sich eigentlich davon, Herr Kowalski?" – „Wir fühlen Lisa Plenske auf den Zahn." Hugo hatte ihn im Scherz dazu aufgefordert und weil Lisa so ein Geheimnis um ihren Urlaub machte, wollte er mehr wissen. Hoffentlich tat er das richtige.

Lisas Kopf rauchte. Es musste doch einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, irgendetwas übersah sie. Sie warf Frank einen kurzen Blick zu, sie musste etwas finden, sie konnte und durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er hatte all seine Hoffnungen in sie gelegt. Hinter ihnen ging die Tür auf und ein Schrank von einem Mann kam herein, an jedem Arm führte er eine Person. „Lisa, die beeden sachen, se jehörn zu dir." Paul, der Sicherheitsmann, war sichtlich aufgebracht. Lisa drehte sich vom Kurs weg und blickte Rokko und Mariella in die Augen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Hatte sie ihm nicht klar gemacht, dass er sich gedulden musste? „Lisa! Lisaaaa! Nich träumen! Kennste se oder nich?" – „Frau von Brahmberg, Herr Kowalski!", begrüßte Frank die beiden. „Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du sie mitbringst." – „Dafür hätte ich es wissen müssen…" Lisa war sauer, dass konnte Rokko sehen und sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er diesmal zu weit gegangen war und er brauchte sich nicht wundern, wenn sie ihre Distanz nie ablegen würde. „Louisa, würden Sie Herrn Kowalski und Frau von Brahmberg bitte einen Stufe-1-Ausweis geben und ihnen irgendwo einen Platz zuweisen, wo sie die Arbeiten nicht stören?" Franks eifrige wie schüchterne Assistentin tat sofort wie ihr geheißen. Die Hektik und der Stress um sie herum machten sie fertig, darum war sie froh, eine Aufgabe zu bekommen, die sie bewältigen konnte. „Frau Plenske, ich würde Ihnen das gerne erklären.", wandte sich Rokko and Lisa. „Aber ich will es nicht hören. Nicht jetzt, hier gibt es Wichtigeres zu tun als die Frage, warum Sie nicht einmal das tun, worum man Sie gebeten hat", zischte Lisa zurück und drehte sich wieder ihren Diagrammen zu. „Und?", fragte Frank „Wie sieht's aus?" Er sah die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes hoffnungsvoll an. Die kleine Lisa war schon damals ein Genie und wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte dann sie. „Willst du die ehrliche oder die diplomatische Antwort?" – „Die ehrliche, bitte." Frank atmete hörbar aus. „Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, morgen noch einmal bei Null anzufangen." Frank musste sich setzen. Es war schlimmer als er gedacht hatte. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", sagte Louisa zu Rokko und Mariella, denen sie gerade die Ausweise ausgestellt hatte und führte sie aus dem Zimmer. „Ich hätte jetzt doch gerne die diplomatische Antwort." – „Nicht gut." Das war das letzte, was Rokko hörte, bevor ihn die kleine Assistentin in einen anderen Raum führte. Mariella wollte sie aushorchen. „Louisa, richtig? Sagen Sie, was ist hier los?" Louisa wusste nicht viel über die Situation, sie wusste nur, dass es ernst war, denn ihr Chef holte sich nie Hilfe von Außen.

Frank und Lisa kauften bis Börsenschluss gegen. Die Finanzmittel waren jetzt erschöpft, aber zumindest hatten sie noch die knappe Mehrheit. Frank saß auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Das war ein Alptraum. „Was ist das hier?" Lisa hatte eine Position im Auftragsbuch entdeckt, die noch nicht bearbeitet zu sein schien. „Trommel alle deine Mitarbeiter zusammen. Wenn du den hier über Nacht erledigt kriegst, dann müsstest du morgen wieder schwarze Zahlen schreiben." Das ließ sich Frank nicht zweimal sagen – sofort setzte er sich ans Telefon.

Mit zwei Decken, zwei Kissen, einer Flasche Wasser, Pappbechern und einem Teller mit belegten Broten betrat Lisa das Büro, in dem Mariella gerade versuchte, etwas aus Louisa herauszubekommen. Die Ärmste war ganz eingeschüchtert. Sie wusste nicht, was los war und sie konnte dieser gestylten Frau auch nicht sagen, wann sie wieder nach Hause konnte. „Louisa", sprach Lisa sie an „Dr. Mende braucht Ihre Hilfe. Es muss dringend eine Pressekonferenz vorbereitet werden. Wenn Sie das bitte tun könnten." Louisa war froh, dass sie erlöst war und floh regelrecht aus ihrem eigenen kleinen Büro. Lisa stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und legte die Decken und Kissen auf einen freien Stuhl. „Frau Plenske, bitte sagen Sie doch etwas." Rokko sah sie flehend an. „Das wäre Energieverschwendung, ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen." Rokkos Herz zog sich zusammen. Ja, er hatte eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten. „Ich versteh ja, dass Sie sauer sind, aber…" – „Ich bin nicht sauer." – „Nicht?" – „Nee, enttäuscht trifft es eher." – „Enttäuscht?" Rokko war nun wirklich betreten. „Ja, enttäuscht darüber, dass Sie mir offensichtlich nicht das Vertrauen entgegen bringen, das Sie für sich selbst beanspruchen." Wenigstens sprach sie aus, was sie bewegte. „Das ist ja nur, weil Sie so ein Geheimnis aus Ihrem Urlaub und Ihren Plänen für unser Konzept gemacht haben." Mariella hatte sich mittlerweile zu Rokko gestellt – immerhin hatte sie mitgemacht. „Wissen Sie, Herr Kowalski, ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie mit Ihren Freunden umgehen, aber wenn einer meiner Freunde Hilfe braucht und mir sagt, ich solle es für mich behalten, weil es sonst Konsequenzen hätte, dann ist meine erste Frage nicht ‚welche Konsequenzen?', sondern ‚was kann ich tun?'" Lisa hatte sich in Rage geredet und war richtig laut geworden – selbst Mariella hatte Lisa noch nicht so erlebt und sie kannte sie immerhin schon eine Weile. „Frau Plenske, Dr. Mende braucht Sie dringend in der Werkhalle – er kann die Pressekonferenz und die Anweisungen für die Arbeiter nicht zeitgleich machen." Lisa nickte. „Vor morgen Mittag kommen Sie hier nicht raus. Sie haben das Räumkommando gesehen. Rein geht's zurzeit, raus ist schwierig. Also machen Sie es sich bequem. Mit den Ausweisen hier kommen Sie bis zur nächsten Toilette, das muss reichen." – „Und was wird aus meinem Treffen mit Lars? Wir haben für unseren Umzug nach Boston noch viel vorzubereiten." Da fiel es Lisa wieder ein, bald müsste sie sich mit Rokko als einzigem PR-Manager rumschlagen. „Rufen Sie ihn an, erklären Sie ihm die Situation. Ich werde mal sehen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Sie hier eher rauskommen."

Lisa hatte es geschafft, ihre ehemaligen Kollegen dazu zu motivieren bis zum Letzten für die Firma zu kämpfen. Franks Pressekonferenz hingegen verlief suboptimal. Erschöpft kam Lisa in Franks Büro zurück. Louisa hatte Rokko und Mariella dahin gebracht, da war mehr Platz und wenn sie schon mit diesen zwei schweigsamen Großstadtpflanzen in einem Raum war, dann wollte sie wenigsten ein bisschen Bewegungsfreiraum haben. „Und wie läuft die Pressekonferenz? Denken Sie, es bringt was?" Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es läuft so lala. Die Meute hat sich auf ihn gestürzt, aber er wehrt sich heftig dagegen, zerfleischt zu werden. Dabei wäre ein bisschen positive Presse jetzt wirklich hilfreich." Sie seufzte und setzte sich an Franks Computer. Rokko war aufgesprungen: „Wir werden ihm helfen." Mariella war sich nicht sicher, was er meinte, aber wenn sie dann wenigstens nicht mehr in diesem Büro festsitzen würde... Lisa sah ihn fragend an: „Naja, mit positiver Presse kennen wir uns aus, wie man nicht zerfleischt wird, wissen wir auch und es ist mir ein dringendes Bedürfnis hier etwas wieder gut zu machen." Er sah Lisa an. „Sicher?" – „Sicher." – „Dann hängen Sie aber mit drin." – „Trotzdem."

Der Weg zum Konferenzraum war lang und die Stille unerträglich. Immer wieder kamen ihnen aufgeregte Mitarbeiter entgegen. Lisa ging vor ihnen her und immer wieder wurde sie angesprochen: „Ich bin Azubi im ersten Lehrjahr. Ich sollte herkommen, aber ich kann nirgends helfen", wandte sich ein schlaksiger Junge an Lisa. „Gut, setzen Sie sich zu der Azubine im 2. Lehrjahr. Die ist in einem der Büros der Geschäftsführung. Halten Sie sich gegenseitig von Hysterie und Panik ab!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher. Der arme Kerl war förmlich in die Richtung gerannt, in die sie gedeutet hatte. Gerade als sie wieder einmal abbiegen musste, kam ihnen ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit Halbglatze entgegen. „Ich werde jetzt die Auslieferungsfahrt nach Königsberg machen. Wenn es sein muss, durchbreche ich mit dem LKW das Tor." Lisa drehte sich um und lief jetzt rückwärts „Ich sage nur: Böse Brandwunden! Der ist voll getankt und beladen ist er auch schon, also geh zu Louisa, lass dir Tankgutscheine und den Fahrtenschreiber geben. Ich bringe die Zwei hier zu Frank und komme mit dem Schlüssel wieder, dann kannst du los."

Auf den letzten Metern begann Lisa die beiden über die Situation zu informieren – kurz und knapp: „Vermeiden Sie so taktisch unkluge Bemerkungen wie feindliche Übernahme, Pfändung der Geschäftskonten und Investition von Privatvermögen." In Rokkos Ohren klang das alles nicht gut, es sah so aus, als läge diese Firma in den letzten Zügen. Sie ließ sich von Frank den Schlüssel für das Haupttor geben. Sie beugte sich zu ihm: „Wir schaffen das schon. Deine Leute sind motiviert bei der Sache." – „Lisa, ich habe mein ganzes Privatvermögen hier hineingesteckt." – „Ich weiß. Wir müssen es einfach schaffen."

Rokko und Mariella hatten ihr Bestes getan. Jetzt mussten sie abwarten, ob die Pressemitteilung die erhoffte Wirkung zeigte. Frank hatte die beiden zurück in sein Büro gebracht, wo Lisa und Louisa gerade die Auslieferstrecken planten, Fahrtenschreiber vorbereiteten und sich ein bisschen unterhielten. „Und was machen wir, wenn wir damit fertig sind?", fragte Louisa. „Wir machen das einzige, was wir jetzt tun können: Wir stehen den Anderen nicht im Weg und sorgen dafür, dass immer frischer Kaffee da ist." Frank, Rokko und Mariella waren hereingekommen. „Der nächste LKW, der das Grundstück verlässt nimmt Sie mit und setzt Sie in Berlin ab", sagte Lisa an Rokko und Mariella gewandt. Mariella lächelte erleichtert, endlich konnte sie zurück in die „Zivilisation", Lars wartete bestimmt schon auf sie. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Lisa zeigte ihnen den LKW, in den sie einsteigen sollten, als Rokko sie an den Oberarmen packte und sagte: „Ich würde lieber hier bleiben." Er sah sie eindringlich an. Warum sagst du so was? Willst du wirklich hier bleiben? Hier gibt es nichts mehr für dich zu tun, Kowalski und sie beruhigt sich bestimmt schneller, wenn sie dich ein paar Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. „Bleiben Sie hier oder fahren Sie mit. Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache Sie entscheiden sich, diese Auslieferung hat einen weiten Weg vor sich." Mariella war schon eingestiegen, denn sie wollte hier weg und je schneller, desto besser. Lisa und Rokko sahen dem Transporter hinterher. Rokko deutete auf die Autos des Räumkommandos: „Denken Sie, die werden noch zum Einsatz kommen?" Lisa sah zu Boden. „Es sieht ganz so aus. Die kämpfen hier einen ziemlich aussichtslosen Kampf…" Sie atmete schwer. „Ich habe wirklich alles versucht", beteuerte sie leise. Rokko versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen: „Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie ihr Bestes getan haben – so wie immer."

Gegen 4 Uhr morgens waren alle noch ausstehenden Aufträge abgearbeitet und auf die Reise geschickt. Bisher hatte sich keiner der Fahrer Meldung über seine Ankunft gemacht. Die Anspannung in Franks Büro war förmlich spürbar. Während Frank noch einmal durch die Räumlichkeiten ging, um Abschied zu nehmen, entschieden sich Rokko und Lisa, wenigstens zu versuchen, ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Sie hatten das Sofa im Empfangsbereich ausgezogen und es sich neben einander bequem gemacht. „Es tut mir leid", kam es von Rokko, „Ich wollte Sie nicht enttäuschen." – „Nicht weiter schlimm, das ist auch etwas, das mir öfter passiert." Lisa versuchte zu lächeln. „Vielleicht hätte ich Ihr Konzept nicht so kategorisch ablehnen sollen, nur weil es ein bisschen teuer ist." – „Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit Compustab?" – „Das kommt darauf an, wie der Kurs morgen ist und über wie viel Finanzmittel die Gegenseite verfügt, denn selbst, wenn der Kurs steigt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die Übernahme abgewendet ist." Lisa hatte ihre Brille zu Rokkos gelegt, deckte sich zu und rollte sich auf die Seite. Aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Lisa rollte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und entschied sich dann, aufzustehen und sich ein bisschen um Frank zu kümmern.

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden – bereits kurz nach Börsenöffnung hatte jemand die restlichen Anteile für eine Mehrheit erworben. Frank war am Boden zerstört. Wenigstens hatte der neue Besitzer dafür gesorgt, dass das Räumkommando verschwunden war und somit alle Mitarbeiter gehen konnten. Lisa war sich unschlüssig, ob sie Frank in seinem Zustand zurücklassen sollte und auch Rokko befand es für besser, solange da zu bleiben bis seine Frau ihn abholte, die hatte jedoch Schicht im Krankenhaus und würde erst später kommen können. Am frühen Nachmittag ging die Tür auf und Lisa glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen: Marian Macandeja trat herein. Als er Lisa erblickte, musste er schlucken: „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum es schwieriger war, diese Firma zu übernehmen als Viktor gedacht hat." Er begrüßte Lisa und zog dann sein Handy: „Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber du bist Chefsache." Lisa nahm Frank zur Seite: „Sein Chef ist Viktor Karski. Mit dem hatte ich schon einmal zu tun. Lass ihn erst einmal herkommen und ihn seine Pläne vorstellen. Normalerweise behält er seine übernommenen Unternehmen nicht lange." Während Marian dafür sorgte, dass Viktor nach Göberitz kam, erzählte Lisa Rokko und Frank von der letzten Kerima-Übernahme und was sie so von Karski wusste. Viktor war um einiges schneller in Göberitz als gedacht. Er würde es sich bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen, diese Plenske, die ihm damals im Null-Komma-Nichts Kerima unter dem Hintern weggekauft hatte, einmal wieder zu sehen.

Viktor wollte alleine mit Lisa sprechen und obwohl sie sich bei dem Gedanken, ganz alleine mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein, nicht wohl fühlte, stimmte sie zu. Die Verhandlungen waren zäh, aber Lisa war beharrlich. Viktor durfte einfach niemanden entlassen und er sollte Frank ein Vorkaufsrecht auf die Aktien einräumen, wenn er vorhatte, die Firma wieder abzustoßen. „Viktor, kann ich dich mal draußen sprechen. Lisa, entschuldige uns kurz." Marian bugsierte seinen Chef vor die Tür: „Sie hat dich bei den Eiern und alles, was du tust, ist dümmlich grinsen. Du sagst zu allem, was sie verlangt, ja und amen. Am Anfang der Verhandlungen warst du dagegen, niemanden zu entlassen und jetzt…" Marian gestikulierte wild. Es machte ihn rasend, dass er nicht wusste wie Lisa das anstellte, aber noch mehr, dass sein so erfahrener Chef darauf reinfiel – schon wieder... Rokko und Frank warteten vor der Tür und Rokko versuchte alles, um Frank zu beruhigen. Frank hatte seine Frau angerufen, sie soll doch lieber gleich nach Hause fahren und sich schonen, das wäre besser für sie und das Baby. In seiner Nervosität erzählte Frank Rokko alles über das Kind, er beschrieb die Kindermöbel und die Strampler, die schon besorgt waren. Es war noch viel Zeit bis zur Geburt, aber es sollte alles fertig sein. Sie erwarteten ein Mädchen und sie sollte Beatrice heißen. Rokko lächelte, er beneidete diesen Mann – er war glücklich verheiratet und würde bald Vater werden.

Die Zeit verging und langsam wurde Rokko unruhig. Ob da drin alles in Ordnung ist? Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Lisa kam heraus. Sie zog Karski an einer Hand hinter sich her: „Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, was ich meine." Marian kam hinterher, sah zu Rokko und Frank, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann seinem Chef und dieser unmöglichen Frau.

Frank hatte begonnen, nervös auf und ab zu laufen. Lisa und dieser Karski waren jetzt schon eine Weile weg und er wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte. „Dr. Mende, bitte setzen Sie sich. Ihr Auf und Ab bringt auch nichts." – „Sagen Sie Frank, mein Doktortitel hat mir in dieser Angelegenheit auch nichts gebracht." Frank Mende hatte seinen Doktor in Arbeitsrecht gemacht und war noch nicht lange bei Compustab. Kurz nachdem er den Posten als Interims-Geschäftsführer gekriegt hatte, war Wolfgang Fuhrmann, der Firmengründer, in den Ruhestand gegangen und hatte Frank nach und nach die Anteile an der Firma überschrieben. Im Laufe der letzten Stunden hatte er Fuhrmann oft genug dafür verflucht, dass er Lisa nach dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung nicht übernommen hatte. Mit ihr im kaufmännischen Bereich wäre es bestimmt nicht soweit gekommen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen und Rokko sorgte sich, ob er wohl noch eine Nacht hier verbringen würde. Das Warten zermürbte ihn genauso wie Frank. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dich eine wildfremde Firma am Ende der Welt einmal so in Sorge bringen würde? Naja, du hättest ja auch nie gedacht, dass du 'mal ne Festanstellung haben würdest. Irgendwann waren Lisa und Viktor wieder zurück: „Und warum haben Sie mir das alles gezeigt?" – „Weil ich will, dass Sie hier ein Bein auf den Boden kriegen." – „Wieso sollte ich hier kein Bein auf den Boden kriegen?" – „Ganz einfach: Weil Sie ein Snob sind. Das ist ein 500-Seelen-Ort, jeder kennt jeden und das schon seit der Kindheit. ‚Eindringlinge' von außen werden hier nicht gern gesehen und ‚Eindringlinge', die sich erst das Erbe vom alten Fuhrmann unter den Nagel reißen und dann altbewährte Strukturen auf den Kopf stellen, noch viel weniger. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie spätestens in einer Woche bei mir auf der Matte stehen und darum betteln, dass ich Ihnen Ratschläge gebe." Rokko war erstaunt, dass sie eine Kämpferin war, wusste er, aber sie verteidigte diese Unternehmen wie eine Löwenmutter ihre Jungen. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es aussehen würde, wenn es hier um Kerima ginge. Diesmal wollten sie ohne Marian, der inständig hoffte, dass sein Chef das richtige tat, weiterverhandeln.

Die letzte S-Bahn zurück nach Berlin war schon lange weg, als sie wieder raus kamen. Viktor verabschiedete sich und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Lisa zu provozieren: „Warten Sie es ab Elisabeth, ich werde aus dieser Baracke eine florierendes Unternehmen machen." Lisa ging auf Frank zu, der sie abwartend ansah: „Er hat versprochen, dass er niemanden entlässt und er hat versprochen, dass du ein Vorkaufsrecht kriegst, wenn er Compustab wieder abstößt. Du bleibst weiterhin Geschäftsführer, aber du musst dich mit Marian arrangieren. Du solltest nicht allen ihren Vorschlägen ablehnend gegenüberstehen. Karski ist ein Profi, der weiß, was er tut. Also…" Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sah müde und unglücklich aus. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Kein Grund, sich als Versagerin zu fühlen. Mit harter Arbeit und Geduld kann man alles erreichen. So hat es bei Kerima doch auch geklappt. „Komm ich fahr euch nach Hause", bot Frank an. Er setzte Lisa und Rokko bei Lisa zu Hause ab. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass Rokko bei Lisa übernachten würde, dann bräuchte Frank nicht noch so weit fahren.

Lisa hatte das Gästebett geholt und war ins Bad gegangen. Das gab Rokko die Möglichkeit, ihr Zimmer genau zu betrachten. An Weihnachten hatte sich ja keine Möglichkeit dazu ergeben. Ihr Zimmer war urgemütlich und erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an sein eigenes: Überall hatte sie Fotos und andere Erinnerungsstücke aufgestellt, genau wie er besaß sie viele Bücher und nicht alle waren über Wirtschaft. Er hatte das Gästebett fertig gemacht und sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt. „Da sitze ich auch immer und schaue raus." Lisa war aus dem Bad zurück, sie hatte die Haare offen und durch das Kämmen waren sie wirklich voluminös und so gut ihr das auch stand, jetzt verstand er, warum sie sie immer geschlossen oder zumindest mit vielen Klammern fixiert trug. Ihr Schlafanzug war hochgeschlossen und sah wirklich kuschelig aus. „Hier." Sie gab ihm eine Zahnbürste und ein Handtuch. Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, schlief Lisa schon.

Wenige Stunden später wurde Rokko von einem grellen Pfeifton aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Langsam sah er sich nach dem Wecker um, Lisa schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er wollte ihn ausschalten und sie dann wecken. Noch immer hatte er den Wecker nicht erspäht, als ein Arm aus dem Kissen-Decke-Knäuel in Lisas Bett kam und das noch immer plärrende Ding gekonnt an die Wand direkt gegenüber von ihrem Bett warf, woraufhin das Geräusch sofort verstummte. Lisa hatte sich aus ihrer Decke herausgewickelt und blinzelte in seine Richtung: „Guten Morgen!", wünschte er ihr fröhlich. Sie gab ein undefinierbares Knurren von sich und verschwand wieder unter ihrer Decke. War seine Chefin etwa ein Morgenmuffel? Das überraschte ihn, schließlich kannte er sie nur als Arbeitsbiene, er hätte viel mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie sofort aus dem Bett sprang und sich gleich auf den Weg zu Kerima machte. Naja, dann würde er ihre Schläfrigkeit mal nutzen und sich schnell anziehen, immerhin hatte er nur in Boxershorts geschlafen und dieser Anblick würde sie bestimmt in Verlegenheit bringen. Kaum hatte er ein Bein in seine Hose gesteckt, öffnete sich Lisas Zimmertür und Helga kam herein: „Lisa, aufstehen, du musst… Oh, mein Gott, Herr Kowalski… Ich wollte nicht stören…" Helga hatte sich so erschreckt, dass ihr ein spitzer Schrei entfahren war und jetzt wusste sie nicht so recht, wo sie hinsehen sollte, immerhin stand da dieser gut aussehende junge Mann nur in Unterhosen vor ihr und das war das Zimmer ihrer Tochter und eigentlich wollte sie auch gar nicht so genau wissen, warum das so war. Oje, was musste sie nur von ihm denken? Es war schon ziemlich schwierig diese Situation zu erklären, obwohl… er hatte hier nur übernachtet, weil keine Bahn mehr fuhr – nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste. Es war alles ganz harmlos und völlig jugendfrei. „Es ist nur, die Lisa kommt morgens nur schwer aus den Federn. Sie wecken sie, ja?" Helga verschwand hektisch in die Küche. Das letzte Mal, dass ein männliches Wesen in Lisas Zimmer übernachtet hatte, war zu ihrem 10. Geburtstag und das war Jürgen, als bester Freund zählte er nur so halb. Von wegen Frank in der Firma helfen, sie hatte was mit diesem Kowalski und hatte es ihr nicht erzählt. Andererseits, wenn sie es geheim halten wollte, hätte sie ja nicht in ihrem Elternhaus, sondern bei ihm übernachtet. Lisa würde nicht umhinkommen ihrer alten Mutter genau Bericht zu erstatten. Bernd kam fürchterlich hustend in die Küche: „Mensch, Helga, du siehst aus als hätste nen Jespenst jesehen." – „Ich habe etwas gesehen, dass ich für noch viel unwahrscheinlicher hielt als eine Geistererscheinung." Sie erzählte ihrem Gatten kurz von ihrer Begegnung in Lisas Zimmer. Bernd grinste: „Jott seis jepfiffen und jetrommelt. Ick dachte schon, dis würde nie passieren."

Lisa hatte von all dieser Aufregung nichts mitbekommen und Rokko musste seinen ganzen Charme einsetzen, um sie wach zu bekommen. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und sah ihn mit müden Augen an: „Seien Sie nicht so nett zu mir. Ich bin morgens unausstehlich und es wird Ihnen leid tun, wenn Sie jetzt nett zu mir sind."

„Mensch Rokko, wer hätte jedacht, dis man sich so schnell widder sieht.", begrüßte Bernd den Übernachtungsgast seiner Tochter. Lisa hatte nicht an die mögliche Reaktion ihrer Eltern gedacht, als sie Rokko angeboten hatte, bei ihr zu übernachten, aber er ging sehr souverän damit um. Warum ist er eigentlich immer so souverän? Das wäre ich auch gerne. Ob man das trainieren kann? „Ich hole Ihnen mal Geschirr", sagte Lisa und verschwand in der Küche. „Ich helfe dir, Mäuschen", Helga folgte ihr. „Ich hole IHNEN Geschirr. Du verbringst die Nacht mit ihm und ihr seit immer noch nicht beim Du? Lisa, was soll denn das?" – „Mama, ich habe nicht die Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Also, doch, schon, irgendwie, sogar zwei, um genau zu sein, aber nicht so wie du denkst. Er hat Frank und mir bei Compustab geholfen und dann fuhr keine Bahn mehr zurück und da hat er halt hier übernachtet." – „Lisa, sei mal ganz, ganz ehrlich zu mir! Geht da mehr?" – „Mama, was soll denn da bitte gehen? So, ich bin mir sicher, dass Herr Kowalski jetzt gerne Frühstücken würde." Und schon ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Bernd gerade mit dem Interview mit seinem Quasi-Schwiegersohn fertig war und seine Enttäuschung über die Wahrheit kaum verbergen konnte. Die Stille des restlichen Frühstücks wurde nur von Bernds regelmäßigem Husten unterbrochen. „Bärchen, vielleicht solltest du das 'mal untersuchen lassen." Bernd begann gleich auf das Gesundheitssystem und die Quacksalber an sich zu schimpfen. Jetzt wusste Rokko, was Lisa mit „stur" gemeint hatte…

Stunden später kam er gemeinsam mit Mariella in Lisas Büro. Sie wollten gemeinsam besprechen, wie es nach Mariellas Ausstieg weitergehen sollte. „Naja, zumindest hat sie menschenähnliche Züge", meinte Rokko trocken als er Lisa mit dem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch schlafend sah. „Sie wecken sie und ich hole ihr einen Kaffee." Mariella bemühte sich redlich, Lisa aus dem Land der Träume zu holen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Als sie sich so auf Lisas Schreibtisch umsah, blieb ihr Blick auf einer Kalkulation hängen, die offensichtlich der Finanzierungsplan für ihr letztes Projekt bei Kerima war. Sie lächelte, Frau Plenske hatte es mal wieder geschafft, still und leise wie es ihre Art war. David hatte im Übrigen viel Geld bei seinen Spekulationen verloren und konnte mit dieser Schmach nur schlecht umgehen.

Lisa war froh, dass Mariellas Ausstieg so reibungslos verlief, denn lange Diskussionen hätte sie jetzt nicht mehr geschafft. Mariellas Abschied war herzlich, sie umarmte Lisa und wünschte ihr viel Glück für die Zukunft.

Nachdem sie Mariellas Entlassungsurkunde abgeheftet hatte, entschied sich Lisa, nach Hause zu gehen. Am Empfang standen Frank und seine Frau Nina und diskutierten mit Sabrina, ob sie nun zu Lisa konnten oder nicht. Frank sah sie kommen, kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Du siehst müde aus." Lisa nickte und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Nina. Sie lächelte. Seit Hannes Flucht, hatte sie seine Freundin nicht mehr gesehen. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich, obwohl das mit Ninas Bauch gar nicht so einfach war. „Wir haben dir als Dankeschön für deine Hilfe etwas mitgebracht." Frank drückte ihr einen großen Karton in die Hand. „Die Verkäuferin hat gesagt, dass es das neueste auf dem Markt ist." Lisa hatte den Karton bereits ausgepackt und zu Tage kam ein 3D-Puzzle mit 35000 Teilen, die richtig zusammengesetzt den Berliner Dom ergaben. Lisa begann zu strahlen und umarmte Nina und Frank. „Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." – „Hey, wir fahren jetzt nach Göberitz, sollen wir dich mitnehmen?" Lisa freute sich über das Angebot, denn so wie sie sich fühlte, würde sie bis zur Endstation durchschlafen.

Sabrina lief rüber zum Catering, wo Inka, Hugo, Britta und Rokko saßen: „Ey, stellt euch das 'mal vor. Eben war so'n Typ hier mit ner Schwangeren. Die wollten zur Plansche. Na und die Plansche kam gerade und die haben ihr doch glatt nen Puzzle jeschenkt. Darübber hat se jestrahlt wie'n Kernkraftwerk. Der Wischmob mit den Schneeketten ist echt daneben, freut sich übber nen Kinderspielzeug." Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf und lachte vor sich hin. „Es gibt halt noch Menschen, die sich über die kleinen Dinge freuen können", warf Britta ein und Hugo lächelte sie verliebt an – er hatte wirklich eine wundervolle Frau. Inka musterte Sabrina und meinte dann: „Dass du für jedes teure Geschenk die Beine breit machen würdest, hast du uns ja oft genug demonstriert. Aber Lisa ist unsere Chefin und du könntest es mal mit Respekt versuchen."

Bevor Mariella nun endgültig ging, musste sie dringend noch einmal zu Rokko. „Hallo", grüßte sie „Langsam wird es ernst. Sie werden die PR ab jetzt alleine schmeißen. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass Sie das schaffen und trotzdem habe ich eine Bitte an Sie." Rokko saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da, mit soviel Emotionen hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Was denn, Frau von Brahmberg?" – „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass David nicht immer Frau Plenskes Lorbeeren einheimst." Was bezweckte Mariella damit? „Wissen Sie, Lisa tut soviel für diese Firma und sie arbeitet so hart und David, der hat meistens nur Glück oder brüstet sich mit Ideen, die nicht seine sind. Haben Sie einfach ein Auge darauf, ja?"

Mariella nahm ihre Tasche und die kleine Kiste mit ihren persönlichen Dingen und ging. Im Foyer wartete Lars auf sie, ihr Flug nach Boston sollte bald gehen. David kam aus seinem Büro und sah Mariella, wie sie sich in Lars Arme warf. Ja, diesmal war er nur zweiter Sieger, aber das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren… Es war Mariella ein Bedürfnis ihn noch einmal zu umarmen: „Ich war einfach nicht die Richtige für dich. Du wirst sie schon noch finden. Vielleicht ist sie ja nicht weit." Dann schlossen sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihr und sie ging aus seinem Leben.


	9. Chapter 9

1.8.

Es war bereits Ende Februar und David hatte sich sehr verändert. Anscheinend musste er seine Männlichkeit unter Beweis stellen: Kaum ein Model, das Kerima betrat, verließ das Gebäude wieder ohne in Davids Begleitung zu sein. Auch im Geschäftlichen war es nicht besser. Er führte sich auf wie ein kleines Kind: Kurz nach Mariella Kündigung war Sophie von Brahmberg an Lisa herangetreten und hatte einen Posten bei Kerima verlangt, David war dagegen, aber was sollte Lisa machen? Das Gesetz stand auf Sophies Seite und so hatte sie zusammen mit Frank einen Vertrag entworfen, der Sophies Einflussbereich möglichst klein halten sollten – zumindest dachten sie das. Lisa hatte mit Rokko über ihre Bedenken bezüglich Sophie gesprochen und er hatte ihr seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Hugo war ebenso wie David wenig begeistert von dem neuen Crew-Mitglied, aber solange Sophie sein Atelier nicht betrat war ihm das egal. So kam es, dass Sophie an einem verschneiten Morgen mit ihrem Assistenten Olaf Kern im Schlepptau Richards altes Büro bezog. Kern war so was wie Richards Klon: Er hatte das gleiche aalglatte Erscheinungsbild und die gleiche beängstigende Ausstrahlung.

„Den Lisa-und-Jürgen-Gedächtnis-Fond? Du weißt, ich war dafür, diese Gesetzeslücke zu nutzen, aber das kann doch nur ein schlechtes Omen sein. Ich will nicht, dass etwas Lisa-Gedächtnis-Fond heißt, solange ich noch lebe." Jürgen hatte Lisa von Timos finanziellem Engpass und der tollen Chance an dieser Business-School zu studieren. Nach langem Überlegen konnten sie Timo auch eine Lösung präsentieren: Kerima würde ein Ausbildungsförderungsprogramm ins Leben rufen, die Unkosten konnte Lisa von der Steuer absetzen und Timo müsste nach seinem Abschluss ein paar Jahre bei Kerima arbeiten müssen und ein bisschen positive Presse konnten sie auch noch erhaschen, wenn sie es richtig anstellten. Das ganze musste aber einen Namen bekommen, um es eintragen zu lassen und Jürgen fand, dass das Programm den Namen der Erfinder haben sollte, während Lisa meinte, Kerima-Jugendförderung oder so müsste es tun. „Okay, lass uns eine Münze werfen. Bei Kopf darf ich es benennen bei Zahl du." Jürgen warf eine Münze in die Luft: „Kopf!" Er strahlte: „Der Decker-Plenske-Fond zur Förderung junger Talente!! Na, wie klingt das?" – „Besser als Gedächtnisfond." Lisa schmollte, aber eigentlich war der Kompromiss ganz gut. „Okay, so lassen wir es eintragen. Ich gehe dann mal zu Kerima und sage Timo Bescheid." Lisa verließ Jürgens Kiosk. Na also, dachte Jürgen, geht doch.

Bei Kerima traf Lisa Timo im Stofflager: „Timo?" Er hatte gerade mehrere Ballen Stoff auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gelegt und sah sie gespannt an: „Jürgen und ich, wir haben, glaube ich, eine Lösung für dich." Timos Augen wurden groß. Würde sein Traum doch noch wahr werden? Hoffentlich konnte er sich mit dem, was Lisa ihm anbieten würde, anrangieren können: „Also, Kerima würde deine Ausbildung finanzieren. Du wärst somit der erste Stipendiat des Decker-Plenske-Fonds zur Förderung junger Talente." Timo fiel Lisa um den Hals: „Wie geil ist das denn?" – „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Du müsstest alle studienbegleitenden Praktika bei Kerima ableisten und die ersten 4 Jahre nach deinem Abschluss bei Kerima arbeiten und das bei 75 des vollen Gehalts." Lisa sah Timo nun an: „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dann steht deinem Studium nichts mehr im Wege." Mehr brauchte Timo nicht hören, er rannte zur Tür raus: „Hannah, du wirst es nicht glauben." Nun, das schien wohl ein Ja zu sein.


	10. Chapter 10

1.9.

Die angefangene Woche dümpelte so dahin und Rokko ärgerte sich mit Sophie wegen des Stipendiums rum: Sie wollte eine kleine Pressemitteilung, immerhin sei Kerima nicht die Charitas, Rokko hingegen wollte einen groß angelegten Bericht, um Lisa einmal ordentlich in den Medien zu positionieren. Und Lisa? Tja, die wollte keine Stellung beziehen, immerhin war die Kollektion jetzt wichtiger…

Rokko saß mit Mark am Catering und hielt ein Schwätzchen, als Lisa dazukam und der neuen Catering-Kraft den Auftrag gab, Getränke und Schnittchen für ein Meeting zusammenzustellen. „Ey, Flitzpiepe! Rate, wo ich gerade herkomme!" – „Von draußen?" Lisa war schon jetzt genervt, sie hasste solche Spielchen, wieso konnte keiner klar und direkt sagen, was Sache war? „Nein, ich hatte gerade einen Auftrag in den USA." – „Und?" – „Du glaubst nicht, was da gerade in Mode ist!" Lisas Geduldsfaden wurde langsam dünner. „Was ist da gerade Mode?" – „Zierzahnspangen." – „Zierzahnspangen?" Diese Branche war komplett debil. „Du bist hier in good old Germany so was wie die Avantgarde." Mark schien stolz auf seine Bemerkung zu sein. Lisa hatte sich in Laufe der Jahre an die Spange gewöhnt, sie hasste das Ding nicht, aber sie freute sich auf den Tag, an dem sie endlich raus sollte. „Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass es einen ganz banalen Grund für das Tragen von Zahnspangen gibt?" Gut, spielen wir eben sein Spiel. „Was für einen Grund denn?" – „Schiefe Zähne." – „Und wenn man schon 25 ist?" – „Dann eben sehr schiefe Zähne. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich die Avantgarde mache, wenn Beinprothesen in Mode kommen." Rokko war dem Ping-Pong-Gespräch gefolgt und fand es irgendwie amüsant. „Lisa, gut, dass du hier bist." Timo wirkte verzweifelt. „Ich hatte heute meinen ersten Unterricht und wir haben hier diesen Fragebogen, den wir in unserem Praktikumsbetrieb ausfüllen sollen und schon eine Hausaufgabe in Bilanzierung." – „Okay, wenn du schnell machst, schaffen wir den Fragebogen gleich, die Bilanzierungssache können wir nachher machen, okay?" Timo förderte ein Papier zu Tage und begann zu lesen: „Antworten Sie auf die Fragen spontan. Mehrfachantworten sind möglich. Nummer 1: Wenn die Situation in Ihrem Unternehmen eine Krankheit wäre, welche wäre sie?" Lisa fuhr sich mit dem Finger über den Draht ihrer Spange und dachte nach. Was war denn das für eine blöde Frage?! „Frau Plenske, das Wort spontan impliziert, dass Sie das erste sagen, das Ihnen einfällt." Lisa sah Rokko an und flüsterte: „Das kann ich doch nicht wirklich laut sagen, schlimm genug, dass ich es gedacht habe." – „Klar, man sollte immer das aussprechen, was man denkt, sonst belastet man sich nur selbst." – „Okay, also, Parkinson." – „Wieso?", hakte Timo nach. „Naja, immer, wenn man denkt, das große Zittern ist vorbei, dann kommt der nächste Schub." Na bitte, ging doch. Die nächsten Fragen waren leicht und sie kamen gut voran. „Also, hier die letzte: Assoziieren Sie. Vergleichen Sie Ihr Tätigkeitsfeld mit den Anforderungen eines Berufes, den jeder kennt." Alle Augen waren auf Lisa gerichtet, die sofort antwortete: „Kindergärtnerin." Als sie die fragenden Blicke auf sich spürte, sagte sie: „Siehst du da hinten David? Das was er da in der Hand hält, ist der Finanzplan für das nächste Quartal. Gleich kommt er rüber und wird so etwas sagen wie: ‚Warum kriegt die PR dieses Quartal mehr Finanzmittel als die Vertriebswege?', was frei übersetzt so viel heißt wie ‚Warum kriegen die anderen Kinder mehr Bausteine als ich?'" Lisa wurde still, denn David kam langsam in Hörnähe. „Ich habe gerade dein Memo zur Finanzierung gelesen. Wieso gibt's dieses Quartal weniger Geld für Vertriebswege?" Alle Anwesenden, Lisa eingeschlossen, begannen zu kichern. David guckte irritiert aus der Wäsche, was ging denn hier ab? „Weil die Vertriebswege für die neue Kollektion ausgelotet sind, aber die ganze Chose noch nicht komplett beworben wird. Übrigens, wer macht das Supervising im Atelier? Hugo tyrannisiert doch ein gerade ein Paar Models mit Änderungswünschen für seine Kleider." Lisa zwinkerte Timo zu. „Ach, im Moment keiner. Wenn du willst, übernehme ich das." Mit schnellen Schritten war David im Atelier verschwunden. „Tja, und schon sind Puppen interessanter als Bauklötze", erklärte Lisa Timo, der eifrig notierte. Ja, sie war über David Seidel hinweg und es fühlte sich großartig an, unverkrampft mit ihm umgehen zu können. Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich nie wieder zu verlieben – zu sehr hatte es ihr wehgetan, zu sehr hatte sie sich lächerlich gemacht, nur um immer wieder Ablehnung zu erfahren. „Ey, Flitzpiepe, was machst du eigentlich, wenn die anderen Jungs auch lieber Puppen als Bauklötze hätten?" Na Mark war ja mal wieder gut drauf, jetzt bloß nicht nachlassen Lisa. „Im Moment gibt es in diesem Gebäude mehr Puppen als Bauklötze und jetzt Schluss mit diesen Horrorszenarien. Hey, das ging schneller als gedacht, zeig mal gleich den Bilanzierungskram." Timo breitete seine Unterlagen auf dem Tresen aus und Lisa war sofort in ihrer Welt. Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie sich so konzentriert. Rokko musste es sich langsam eingestehen: Lisa war eine gute Freundin, aber er wünschte, sie wäre mehr. Liebte er sie? Das wusste er nicht, aber er war in sie verliebt. Vielleicht würde diese Gefühl wachsen, vielleicht nicht. Er würde ihre Nähe suchen und es herausfinden. „… und dann setzt du das hier ein und fertig." Lisa strahlte. Timo raufte sich die Haare, nicht nur, dass sie das alles im Kopf gerechnet hatte, nein, sie hatte dabei auch so ziemlich jeden Zeitrekord gebrochen. Aber sie konnte gut erklären. Er hatte es geschluckt. „Wenn man so aussieht wie du, dann muss man rechnen können, aber wenn man jung und attraktiv ist so wie ick, dann reicht es, wenn man die Welt mit seiner Gegenwart beehrt." Sabrinas Neugier hatte sie zum Catering getrieben. War da vielleicht etwas los, das auch für sie interessant wäre? „Und was ist in 20 Jahren?" Lisa sah sie an und Rokko war gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde. „Wieso, was soll denn in 20 Jahren sein, da bin ick dann 46, aber dafür jibt's ja Schönheitschirurgie, solltest de och mal probieren, wa." – „Du hast gesagt, ‚jung und attraktiv'. In 20 Jahren bist du nur noch ‚und'- vielleicht wäre es dann doch praktisch noch etwas anderes zu können." Lisa wandte sich wieder der Kalkulation zu. „Schon jut, wenn de frustriert bist, musste das nich an mir auslassen. Übrigens hier, ist gerade für dich abgegeben worden." Sabrina knallte Lisa einen Luftpostumschlag auf den Tisch. Lisa sah den Absender und wurde blass. Bitte, lass nichts Schlimmes passiert sein. Hektisch öffnete sie den Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Immer mehr verlor ihr Gesicht an Farbe und es traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, wie furchtbar. Natürlich, sie würde alles tun. Sabrina neben ihr machte einen langen Hals, aber diese Sauklaue konnte ja keiner entziffern. „Och, nich weenen, nur weil dich nich mal so'n armer Afrikaner haben will, selbst wenn de den für bezahlst." Sabrina fand sich furchtbar lustig und ging lachend zurück zum Empfang. Afrika, hatte sie Afrika gesagt? Lisas Bruder wohnte in Afrika, ob sie wohl deshalb so geschockt aussah. Rokko wollte etwas sagen, aber Lisa kam ihm zuvor. „Entschuldigt mich, ich hab was Dringendes zu erledigen. Bis später zum Meeting."

In ihrem Büro las sie den Brief noch einmal in aller Ruhe:

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Drei mal habe ich versucht, Zuhause anzurufen. Beim ersten Mal war Helga dran, aber ich konnte nicht mit ihr reden, beim zweiten Mal war Vater dran, aber was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen? Beim dritten Mal nahmst du den Hörer ab. Aber auch mit dir konnte ich nicht reden. Wie sollte ich dir das Unbegreifliche, das, was nicht einmal ich verstehe, erklären? Diesen Brief hier habe ich tausende Male angefangen, dann wollte ich es alleine schaffen, aber jetzt muss ich erkennen, ich schaffe es nicht alleine. _

_Der 14. Februar sollte der schönste und gleichzeitig schrecklichste Tag meines Lebens werden. Meine geliebte Mareesa brachte unsere süße Tochter zur Welt. Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter, die sie nie halten durfte. Wer hätte geahnt, dass es zu Komplikationen kommen würde? Meine über alles geliebte Frau ist nicht mehr bei mir. Ich musste sie zu Grabe tragen und ich folge ihr nur nicht, weil unser Baby mich braucht._

_Ich habe ein Foto beigelegt. Du kannst es dann auf deinen Schreibtisch stellen. Sie heißt Eli. Ich habe sie nach der größten Kämpferin benannt, die ich kenne: Meine Schwester Elisabeth. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht._

_Ich wünschte, ich müsste dir nur das mitteilen, aber Lisa, das Schicksal meint es gerade nicht gut mit mir. Erst verliere ich meine Frau und dann die Ernte. Die Regenzeit war kürzer als sie sein sollte und alles ist vertrocknet. Ich verliere meine Farm, die ganzen Ersparnisse sind für die Krankenhausrechnung und die Beerdigung draufgegangen. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber du kannst doch gut mit Geld und mit der Börse. Ich würde dich auch nicht bitten, wenn es anders ginge, aber könntest du mir einen Kredit verschaffen, damit ich wenigstens die Farm retten und der kleinen Eli eine Zukunft bieten kann? Außerdem bräuchte ich ein paar Dinge für die Kleine, die hier nur schwer zu beschaffen sind – Schnuller, Fläschchen, Strampler und so._

_Dein Hannes._

Lisa zog unter Tränen das Foto aus dem Umschlag. Die Baby war wirklich süß: Sie hatte die Hautfarbe und die Haare von ihrer Mutter und strahlend blaue Augen. Lisa zog eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf und holte einen Rahmen heraus. Sie tat das Bild hinein und stellte es zu den anderen Familienfotos. Dann griff sie zum Telefon und rief ihre Bank an, sie gab die internationale Eilüberweisung in Auftrag. Sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten, nur Fakten zählten, sich nur nicht von Gefühlen übermannen lassen. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Einfach nur zusammenreißen und dann den Plan abarbeiten: Meeting, Babysachen kaufen, es Mama und Papa schonend beibringen. Das klingt machbar. Es klopfte und ohne auf Antwort zu warten, kam Rokko herein. Wenigstens macht er Fortschritte… Er sah sofort, dass sie geweint hatte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er klang besorgt. „Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung." Lisa lächelte gequält und sah ihn nicht an. Das war der Indikator, dass sie log und sie war eine verdammt miese Lügnerin. Rokko wünschte, sie würde sich ihm anvertrauen. „Was gibt's denn?" – „Ich wollte Sie zum Meeting abholen."

Das Meeting zog sich in die Länge, Sophies Kommentare waren kontraproduktiv und Lisa war zu Nichts zu gebrauchen. Sie sagte immer wieder: „Schön, schön.", ob es passte oder nicht. „Ihr Handy." Hugo war empört, erst bewunderte niemand seine genialen Ideen und dann auch noch das. Lisa wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Das war ihr Handy – eine lange Telefonnummer mit zwei Nullen als Vorwahl wurde angezeigt – hoffentlich kein ausländischer Geschäftspartner... „Plenske." – Keine Reaktion am anderen Ende. „Hallo." Sie konnte jemanden weinen hören. „Hannes?!" Sie hatte sich erhoben und war raus gegangen. Es musste etwas passiert sein, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. Durch die Scheibe in der Tür konnte er sehen, dass Lisa heftig mit den Tränen kämpfte, immer wieder nickte und dann auflegte. Hugo wurde es zu bunt, wenn ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zukam, die ihm zustand, dann würde er nicht länger an diesem Meeting teilnehmen. In der Tür stieß er mit Lisa zusammen: „Sie sollten diese Rötungen überschminken." David ignorierte, dass mit Lisa offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte: „Also, Hugo will nun doch seine Heirat bekannt geben. Inka hat eine Party für morgen organisiert. Es soll eine Überraschung werden. Also, kein Wort zu niemanden, im 15Uhr geht's los." Rokko verließ als letzter den Raum und folgte Lisa: „Wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann, dann brauchen Sie es nur sagen." Er wollte in ihre liebevollen blauen Augen sehen, aber sie schaute auf ihre Füße. Kann er Gedanken lesen? Warum will er etwas für dich tun? Nein, keine Emotionen. Sie konnte nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt und nicht mit ihm. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah und sie für schwach hielt. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag betrat eine blasse, übermüdete Lisa Kerima. Das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern war um einiges schwieriger als erwartet und Bernd war erbost, dass seine Kinder hinter seinem Rücken „konspirierten". Helga dagegen hatte viel geweint und versuchte ihren Mann zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der Plensksche Familienrat hatte die ganzes Nacht getagt – ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis. Lisa hatte entschieden, die Babysachen, um die sie Hannes gebeten hatte, alleine zu besorgen und ihren Eltern weitere Details zu ersparen. Jürgen traf kurz vor der Feier für Britta und Hugo ein und stiefelte gleich in Davids Büro. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Lisa nicht und normalerweise war David dafür verantwortlich. David war Lisas Veränderung auch aufgefallen, fühlte sich berechtigterweise aber völlig unschuldig daran. Die beiden entschieden, dass sie Lisa aufmuntern mussten – sie schnappten sich das Mikro und sangen „Ein Freund, ein guter Freund…" und deuteten immer wieder in Lisas Richtung. Das war zu viel für sie. Sollten die doch alleine feiern, ihr war einfach nicht danach. Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie Kerima. Rokko hatte die Szene beobachtet und eilte ihr hinterher. Er hatte Probleme, sie einzuholen, doch als er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr war und etwas sagen wollte, sah er, dass sie weinte. Kurz sah sie ihn an und schon fiel sie ihm um den Hals und weinte bitterlich. Rokko wusste einen momentlang nicht, was er tun sollte und ließ sie erst einmal weinen. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Rücken: „Pscht, alles wird gut." Als Lisa sich beruhigt hatte, machte sie einen Schritt zurück: „Es tut mir leid." Es gab keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen, es ging ihr nicht gut und er wollte ihr helfen und wenn ihr weinen half, dann war es okay, wenigstens konnte er so etwas für sie tun. „Was ist denn passiert?" Rokko sah sie zärtlich an und streichelte immer noch ihren Oberarm, dann führt sich langsam zu einer Parkbank. „Ich kann das Hoppelchen einfach nicht finden." Er sah sie fragend an. „Den Hasen, Hannes Hasen, also ein Plüschtier. Ich soll es ihm schicken für Eli, aber ich kann ihn nicht finden. Ich dachte, dass schaffe ich, weil das mit den Schnullern, es gibt so viele und ich wusste nicht welche und das Hoppelchen muss irgendwo bei uns zu Hause sein, aber… Und diese Schweigebehandlung zu Hause, wenn es wenigstens Krach gegeben hätte, aber so läuft Papa nur mit dem ‚Du hast mich enttäuscht'-Blick herum und… und…" Sie brach ab. „Okay, immer der Reihe nach. Wozu brauchen Sie dieses Plüschtier?" Lisa gab ihm Hannes Brief zu lesen und erzählte dann stockend von Bernds Reaktion auf den Brief. „Gut, dann los." Rokko war aufgestanden und reichte Lisa die Hand. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Zum Babyausstatter. Ich helfe meinen Freunden auch immer." Wenigstens das entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. Rokko brachte Lisa in dem Geschäft immer wieder zum Lachen. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig Strampler vor den Bauch, als ob sie sehen wollten wie der Andere darin aussehen könnte, sie spielten mit den Rasseln und fuhren eine Proberunde mit einem Kinderwagen. Eine freundliche Verkäuferin kam auf sie zu: „Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie noch viel Zeit für Ihre Einkäufe" und deutete auf Lisas Bauch. Ja, es war fast, als hätten sie für sich eingekauft. Rokko geriet ins Träumen, es musste so schön sein, eine Familie mit Lisa zu haben. Oh ja, Kowalski, du bist verschossen. Sie ließen sich die unterschiedlichen Schnuller erklären und gingen dann zur Kasse. Ein Plüschtier wollte Lisa nicht, sie wollte lieber noch einmal den Plensk'schen Dachboden nach Hoppelchen durchforsten.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Rokko besonders früh auf den Weg zu Kerima gemacht. Er hatte in seiner Abstellkammer die Kisten durchsucht, die er nach seinem Umzug nach Berlin nicht ausgepackt hatte, aber von deren Inhalt er sich auch nicht trennen wollte. Mit einigen wenigen Griffen hatte er auch gefunden, was er suchte und nun wollte er zu Kerima. Lisa war bestimmt schon da und er wollte nicht, dass das Paket ohne das hier nach Namibia ging. Aber vorher wollte er zu Jürgen in den Kiosk, um zu erfahren, wie die Feier gestern noch gelaufen ist. Immerhin musste Hugos Hochzeit medienwirksam in Szene gesetzt werden und wenn was schief gelaufen war, dann musste er das ja hinbiegen. Bei Jürgen saß Bernd, der auf dem Weg zu den Seidels einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt hatte: „Da ziehste se übber 20 Jahre lang jroß und dann fallnse dir innen Rücken." – „Als sie an Weihnachten den Kowalski angeschleppt hat, da warste so stolz auf sie." – „Dis is nich det gleiche." – „Nein, es geht hier um ihren Bruder, deinen Sohn, und einen tragischen Trauerfall. Das ist sogar noch viel wichtiger, dass sie das tut, was du ihr beigebracht hast." Bernd war einen Moment still und dachte nach, irgendwo hatte Jürgen ja Recht. „Guten Morgen." Rokko war hereingekommen. „Ihr redet von Lisa? Es ist beeindruckend wie sie die ganze Situation handhabt." Bernd und Jürgen sahen ihn an. Lisa hatte Rokko davon erzählt, aber nicht ihm, dem guten alten Jürgen, ihrem besten Freund. Lisa, Lisa, wie kommt's denn? Naja, wenn du glücklich dabei wirst, soll dir verziehen sein. Rokko erzählte Bernd und Jürgen von seinem gestrigen Erlebnis mit Lisa, allerdings ließ er ihren Zusammenbruch aus, betonte aber, dass sie sehr unter Bernds ablehnender Haltung litt. „Ick bin doch nur enttäuscht, dass se uns verschwiegen hat, dass se noch Kontakt mit ihm hat. Davon hamer nüscht jewusst. Ick hätte och jern jewusst, wo mein Sohn is, nich. Ick red mit ihr, jleich, wennse von ne Arbeit kommt."

Es klopfte und Rokko steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Kann ich reinkommen?" Antwort unnötig, er war schon drin. „Haben Sie das Plüschtier gefunden?", fragte er. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich hab alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Nichts." Lisa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist zwar kein Hase, sondern eine Schildkröte, aber ich habe sie als Kind sehr gern gehabt." Er reichte Lisa ein Kuscheltier, das so aussah, als hätte es sehr lange diesem Zweck gedient und wäre heiß und innig geliebt worden. Lisa war sichtlich gerührt: „Sie wollen es für Eli mitgeben?" Lisa sah ihn ungläubig an. Er ist so selbstlos. Wieso? Ob er ein Ziel damit verfolgt? Oder ob er einfach nur nett sein will? Einmal mehr nagten Zweifel an Lisa. „Ja." Rokko war überzeugt, dass er das richtige tat. „Sie braucht sie dringender als ich." – „Sicher? Ich meine, wenn Sie mal selber Kinder haben, wollen Sie vielleicht, dass sie sie bekommen." Das war typisch Lisa, sie sorgte sich mal wieder nur um andere. „Ja, ich möchte, dass Eli sie bekommt." Er nickte nachdrücklich. „Hat sie einen Namen?" – „Ja, ich hab sie immer Flip-Flop genannt. Ich dachte immer, so würde es klingeln, wenn eine Schildkröte aus ihrem Panzer kommt und sich dort hinein zurückzieht." Er versuchte an dem Stofftier anzudeuten, was er meinte. „Danke." Lisa beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.


	11. Chapter 11

1.10.

Es ging auf Ostern zu und Hugo hatte sich daran gemacht, Trends für die Winterkollektion zu studieren; Viktor hatte sich einige Male bei Lisa gemeldet, man machte ihm die Arbeit bei Compustab, wie Lisa es vorausgesagt hatte, schwierig, aber sie konnte ihm ein paar Tipps geben und verwies insbesondere auf Frank, der sich als guter Vermittler zwischen dem verhassten „Eindringling" und den Arbeitern entpuppte; bei den Plenskes war auch alles wieder in Ordnung – Bernd und Lisa hatten sich ausgesprochen. Von Zeit zu Zeit telefonierte sie mit Hannes und schickte ihm E-Mails. Kurz, alles war gut.

„Dann können wir uns eine Haftpflichtversicherung teilen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er ist ja nun nicht der große Romantiker, aber das…" Yvonne war offensichtlich aufgebracht und tigerte in Lisas Büro auf und ab. Die mittlerweile 10 Wochen alte Bärbel hatte sie Lisa, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ihrer Freundin hinterher sah, in den Arm gedrückt. Ihre Bürotür ging auf: „Frau Plenske, ich brauche Ihr Okay für…" Rokko brach ab, denn Yvonne echauffierte sich immer noch laut stark. Als sie das Ende des Raumes erreicht hatte, sagte Lisa: „Wenn Sie sich beeilen kommen Sie ohne Verletzungen zu mir rüber, Herr Kowalski." Rokko tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich neben Lisa auf die Schreibtischplatte. „Was ist denn mit ihr los?" – „Sie hat einen Heiratsantrag gekriegt." – „Aber nicht von Herrn Petersen?" – „Doch." – „Und warum ist sie dann so aufgebracht?" Rokko spielte mit Bärbels Fingern und machte lustige Grimassen, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Die Kleine quietschte vergnügt vor sich hin, als ob sie von dem Trubel um sie herum nichts mitbekam. „Die Worte: ‚Wenn wir heiraten, brauchen wir nur eine Haftpflichtversicherung.'" – „Oups." – „Naja, rein sachlich betrachtet hat er Recht. Aber das werde ich ihr nicht sagen, die Verletzungsgefahr ist zu groß." – „Wäre das eine Art Antrag für Sie?" Man, Kowalski, was soll denn das jetzt? Naja, eine berechtigte Frage ist es schon, sie steht doch so auf Zahlen und Sachlichkeit. „Sie meinen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass mich mal jemand fragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will? Nun, ich glaube, ich würde die romantische Variante vorziehen." Es versetzte Rokko einen Stich, dass sie dachte, niemand würde sie heiraten wollen. Er würde sie vom Fleck weg heiraten. „Würden Sie Ihrer Freundin so einen Antrag machen, Herr Kowalski?" Endlich war Yvonne stehen geblieben. „Ich habe keine Freundin." – „Das war nicht meine Frage." – „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." – „Wie dann?" Rokko überlegte kurz, wie sollte er Lisas bester Freundin seine Vorstellung von einem schönen Heiratsantrag nahe bringen? „Oh, nicht sehr aufwendig. Ich würde mit ihr an einen Ort gehen, der uns beiden viel bedeutet und dann würde ich ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe und dann würde ich sie einfach fragen." Lisa war sichtlich gerührt. Hör auf damit, Lisa, nur weil ihr die gleichen Vorstellungen habt, ist das noch lange kein Grund sentimental zu werden, schallt sie sich. Hast du dir nicht vorgenommen, dass ein für alle Mal Schluss ist mit den Männern? „Das ist es. Passt du kurz auf Bärbelchen auf? Ich muss was vorbereiten und hole sie dann wieder ab." Ehe Lisa etwas sagen konnte, war Yvonne auch schon weg. Rokko und Lisa sahen sich an. Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich jetzt Babysitter." Ihr Telefon klingelte. „Nehmen Sie sie mal?" Rokko nahm Lisa das Baby ab. „Kerima Moda, Plenske.", meldete sie sich. „Oh Herr Blum." Sie machte eine Geste in Rokkos Richtung, die aussah, als würde sie sich den Finger in den Hals stecken. Offensichtlich freute sie sich nicht über den Anruf. Rokko grinste zurück. Er war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und ging mit Bärbel ein bisschen herum. Lisa beobachtete die Szene, während sie immer wieder „Hmmm" und „Ja" sagte, um Blum anzudeuten, dass sie noch da war. Er war schon attraktiv dieser Kowalski und nett und zuvorkommend und in seiner Gegenwart war sie ganz sie selbst und er schaffte es, sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu holen und… oh nein, nein, nein. Nein, sie würde sich nicht wieder verlieben. Es war alles so schön, seit sie sich von David „entliebt" hatte. Die kleine Bärbel machte ein Bäuerchen und spuckte Rokko dabei aufs Hemd. „Na junges Fräulein, an deinen Manieren musst du aber noch arbeiten." Rokko holte ein Spucktuch aus der Tasche, die Yvonne ihnen da gelassen hatte und wischte ihr vorsichtig das Gesicht und anschließend sein Hemd ab. Lisas Augen wurden groß. Nein, war das denn ein sich ewig wiederholender Kreislauf? Wenn sie später einmal jemand fragen würde, wann sie gemerkt hat, dass sie sich in Rokko verliebt hatte, dann war das wohl dieser Moment. Lisa klappte der Unterkiefer runter und sie legte den Hörer auf, obwohl das Gespräch noch nicht beendet war. „Was ist los, Frau Plenske? Sie wirken irgendwie entgeistert." Warum passiert das immer mir, warum verliebe ich mich immer in Männer, die unerreichbar für mich sind, die mich nie lieben werden? Ich meine, dieser Kowalski konnte doch sicher jede haben und ausgerechnet ich vergucke mich in ihn. Wie habe ich es damals bei David angestellt, ihn wieder als Freund zu betrachten? Lisa wusste sich keinen Rat. Und auch Jürgen hatte keinen für sie, als sie am Abend in seinem Kiosk saß und ein bisschen verloren wirkte. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so in die Idee verrennen, dass er dich nicht lieben kann. Du bist eine tolle Frau und Rokko hat Augen im Kopf und eine gute Beobachtungsgabe.", versuchte er sie wieder aufzubauen. „Das ist es ja gerade. Er hat Augen im Kopf." – „Ach Lieselotte, das ist doch Blödsinn."


	12. Chapter 12

1.11.

In den nächsten Tagen sollte Lisa aber nicht dazukommen, sich mit ihren Gefühlen für Rokko auseinander zu setzen. An dem Morgen, als Max stolz verkündete, dass er noch einen Hochzeitstermin zwischen Ostern und Pfingsten bekommen hatte, kam Inka leichenblass an den Tresen. Sie war die einzige Zeugin von Brittas tragischem Autounfall und stand noch immer unter Schock. Widererwarten war Hugo zur Arbeit erschienen, ließ aber niemanden an sich heran. „Frau Plenske?" Rokko hatte Lisas Büro betreten und sie völlig abwesend am Fenster gefunden. Sie sah hinaus und fuhr mit ihrem Daumennagel immer wieder über ihre Zahnspange. „Ich habe die Mitteilung rausgegeben und einen Nachruf verfasst. Kann ich noch etwas tun?" – „Haben Sie Herrn Haas heute schon gesehen? Seine Augen haben ihr ganzes Strahlen verloren…" Lisa musste hart schlucken, nein nicht schon wieder, sie wollte nicht weinen. Rokko hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber ihre ganze Körperhaltung sagte ihm, dass sie das jetzt nicht wollte. „Bitte sprechen Sie mit den Medien, Frau von Brahmberg scheint mir nicht sensibel genug für diese Aufgabe. Sagen Sie denen, die Kollektion wird ausgesetzt bis Herr Haas sich besser fühlt." Rokko nickte und verließ dann den Raum.

Aber Hugo ging es nicht besser, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall – nicht einmal Inka oder David kamen noch an ihn heran und auch Therapie und Medikamente konnten ihn nicht aus seiner Lethargie reißen. Rokko, der ja so was wie ein offenes Haus führte, hatte Inka und Hugo seine Hilfe angeboten und so war Hugo bei ihm eingezogen. Sein neuer Mitbewohner schwankte zwischen himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt, aber eigentlich kamen sie ganz gut klar und redeten viel. Hugo redete ihm in seinen klaren Momenten immer wieder gut zu, um Lisa zu werben. Das Leben konnte so schnell vorbei gehen und er würde es sicher bereuen, wenn er es nicht tat. Hugo dachte dabei aber mehr an Britta als an seinen neu gewonnen Freund.

Auch Sophie warf der Kerima-Crew Knüppel zwischen die Beine, wo sie nur konnte: Lisa stand mit einer Akte im Arm vor ihrem Schreibtisch: „Ihre Kommentare und unsinnigen Forderungen sind für die ganze Situation nicht förderlich, konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Aufgaben." Lisa hatte sich umgedreht und wollte den Raum verlassen. Rokko hatte neben ihr gestanden und wollte ihr gerade folgen, als Sophie zum vermeintlich letzten Schlag ausholen wollte: „Dann werde ich eine außerordentliche Vorstandssitzung einberufen und über Hugos Absetzung abstimmen lassen. Seine Entwürfe sind furchtbar und er schafft es nie, sie pünktlich fertig zu stellen." Lisa sah Rot, mit einem lauten Krachen warf sie die Tür zurück ins Schloss, drehte sich zu Sophie um, drückte dem perplexen Rokko ihren Ordner in die Hand und ehe der es sich versah, hatte Lisa mit ihrem Arm, die Gegenstände von Sophies Schreibtisch gewischt, war mit beiden Knien auf die Schreibtischplatte geklettert und hatte Sophie beim Kragen gepackt und aus ihrem Stuhl gezogen: „Niemand wird hier ersetzt. Das Ganze läuft so wie ich es will, denn ich hab hier das Sagen. Sie lassen Hugo zufrieden und machen weiter Ihre Zuarbeit für Herrn Kowalski und wenn hier einer ersetzt wird, dann Sie. Haben wir uns verstanden?" – „Lassen Sie mich los, Sie arme Irre." – „Erst, wenn wir uns verstanden haben." Damit zog Lisa Sophie näher an sich heran. Diese nickte dann und Lisa ließ sie los, kletterte vom Schreibtisch, nahm Rokko ihren Ordner aus der Hand und ging. Rokko war wie vom Donner gerührt. Hoppla, was war denn das? So hatte er seine Chefin noch nie erlebt und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, gefiel sie ihm, wenn sie so temperamentvoll war. Er rannte ihr hinterher und holte sie im Fahrstuhl ein: „Wow." – „Was wow?" – „Na Ihr Auftritt eben." – „Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war…" Lisa hatte sich beruhigt und konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war. „Am besten Sie kommen mir nicht zu nahe, wer weiß was das ausgelöst hat." Damit ließ sie Rokko im Fahrstuhl stehen.

„Sieh dir mal Hannahs Entwürfe an." Eigentlich hoffte Lisa, am nächsten Morgen Jürgen im Kiosk zu treffen, aber Yvonne mit der kleinen Bärbel an ihrer Seite tat es auch. Lisa griff nach den Papieren, die Yvonne ihr hinhielt. „Oh mein Gott, Lisa, was ist denn das? Du siehst ja aus, als wärest du misshandelt worden." Lisas Ärmel war hoch gerutscht und dabei hatte sie einen großen Bluterguss entblößt. „Oh, ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Schreibtischlampe." – „Du bist der mit Abstand größte Tollpatsch, den ich kenne. Tut's denn sehr weh?" Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung wechselten sie bald das Thema. Lisa wusste einfach nicht, wie sie ihrer Freundin ihren Ausraster erklären sollte und sich mit ihr über die Hochzeit zu unterhalten, war einfach besser. Endlich mal ein schönes Thema und wenn sie schon Trauzeugin sein würde, dann wollte sie auch ihren Beitrag zu einer schönen Hochzeit leisten und Hannahs Entwürfe waren auch wirklich schön: „Die sind aber alle rot." – „Ja, der Zug für die Hochzeit in weiß ist schon vor Jahren abgefahren." Lisa verstand. Sie dürfte wohl die letzte Jungfrau auf Erden sein…

Der Frage, was denn mit ihrem Arm passiert war, musste sie sich an diesem Tag noch häufig stellen. Sabrina hatte die haarsträubendsten Gerüchte darüber in Umlauf gebracht. „Nun sag schon Lisa, was ist passiert? Mir kannst du es doch sagen." Hannah, mit der sie gerade Yvonnes Junggesellinnenabschied plante, ließ einfach nicht locker. Langsam erzählte sie ihrer Freundin, was passiert war. „Ich hab halt einfach Rot gesehen und Blau bekommen." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und Rokko hat dich nicht davon abgehalten?" – „Schon mal eine Bombe vom Explodieren abgehalten, wenn die Lunte schon brennt?" Rokko hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, er musste dringend etwas mit Lisa besprechen. „Das sieht ja schlimm aus." Er war um Hannah herum gegangen und nahm Lisas Arm vorsichtig in seine Hand. Er strich vorsichtig über die blaue Stelle und merkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam: „Sie sollten das kühlen." Er machte sich daran, nach etwas zu suchen, das sich dafür eignete. „In einem hat die alte Hexe aber Recht, irgendwas müssen wir für Hugo tun. Die neue Kollektion liegt wirklich im Argen", unterbrach Hannah die Stille. „Deshalb wollte ich auch mit Ihnen sprechen." Rokko legte Lisa gerade einen kühlen Lappen auf den Arm. „Er steht komplett neben sich und das, was als Entwürfe bei mir zu Hause rumliegt, ist nur als Requisite in einem schlechten Horrorfilm gut." Lisa nickte: „Ich habe nachher schon einen Termin deswegen. Aber es ist noch nicht spruchreif." Und so sehr sich Rokko auch bemühte, Lisa wollte ihm einfach nicht sagen, was sie vorhatte.


	13. Chapter 13

1.12.

„Sie kennen Kerima und Hugos Arbeitsweisen. Sie und Hannah könnten ihn unterstützen, sozusagen als ‚Kerima: Damals-heute-und-in-Zukunft'." Lisa bemühte sich sehr darum, Laura Seidel von ihrem Plan zu überzeugen. Sie sollte zusammen mit Hannah Hugos Entwürfe, sagen wir, straßentauglich machen und ihm trotzdem das Gefühl geben, sie wären von ihm. Laura überlegte angestrengt, sie hatte lange nicht als Designerin gearbeitet und Lisas Vorschläge klangen gut. Zu Hause fiel ihr eh die Decke auf den Kopf, immerhin brauchten ihre Kinder sie nicht mehr und seit ihrem Unfall wusste sie, dass sie das Leben genießen wollte. „Okay, Frau Plenske, wenn Hugo zustimmt, dann mache ich es."

Lisa bat Hugo zu sich ins Büro, während Laura zum Catering ging, wo sich ihr Mann angeregt mit Rokko unterhielt. „Jemanden wie Sie hat Kerima wirklich gebraucht. Man kann Frau Plenske ja nur zu ihrem Team beglückwünschen." – „Und vor allem kann man Frau Plenske zu ihren Fähigkeiten in Krisenbewältigung beglückwünschen." Laura strahlte und erzählte von Lisas Plan.

Zu gleichen Zeit in Lisas Büro: „Bitte Herr Haas, sagen Sie doch etwas. Schreien Sie von mir aus oder machen Sie etwas kaputt, aber tun Sie etwas." Hugo saß ihr völlig stoisch gegenüber. Dann stand er auf und kam auf Lisa zu: „Würden Sie bitte aufstehen, Frau Plenske?" Lisa wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, aber sie tat, was er verlangte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie sind doch das Genie in diesem Laden." Damit umarmte er Lisa. „Ist Laura noch im Haus? Dann können wir gleich anfangen." Hugo trommelte seine Leute zusammen und es konnte losgehen. Kurze Zeit später kam Rokko in ihr Büro: „Herr Haas ist förmlich begeistert von dieser Kerima-damals-heute-und-in-Zukunft-Geschichte. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, mir diesen Spruch für die Kampagne zu überlassen, oder?" Langsam sah Lisa von ihren Papieren auf. „Sicher, tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können." – „So geht das nicht, das dürfte der Coup des Jahres sein und Sie sitzen hier und schieben Zahlen. Sie sollten irgendetwas tun, feiern oder so." – „Vom Feiern wird das hier aber nicht fertig." Lisa deutete auf einen Stapel Akten.

Kurz vor Feierabend stand Lisa am Catering, sie stand da, wo sie in ihrer Anfangszeit immer gestanden hatte, nämlich hinter dem Tresen, trank Tee und beobachtete den Trubel. David wurde von allen Seiten für „seine" Idee, seine Mutter mit an Bord zu holen, beglückwünscht und angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit, in der er sich jetzt sonnen konnte, machte er auch keine Anstalten, das Missverständnis richtig zu stellen. „Ich finde das nicht richtig." Rokko hatte sich zu Lisa gestellt und hielt die Nase über ihre Tasse: „Pfefferminztee?" Lisa nickte. „Was finden Sie nicht richtig?" – „Na, dass er sich mit Ihrer Idee brüstet." Rokko schenkte sich Tee ein und deutete in Davids Richtung. „Ach, wissen Sie, sowie die ersten Probleme auftreten, wird es ganz schnell wieder meine Idee sein." – „Das macht Ihnen so gar nichts aus? Mich würde das stören." – „Nein, es macht mir nichts aus. Letztlich ist es nicht wichtig, von wem die Idee stammt, solange sie funktioniert." So hatte Rokko das nie betrachtet, er wäre nie darauf gekommen, auf die Wertschätzung seiner Arbeit zu verzichten. „Haben Sie schon Pläne für heute Abend?", fragte er ganz unvermittelt. „Nein, wieso?" – „Naja, Hugo und ich, wir wollten kochen, aber er hat mir eben einen Korb gegeben, weil er lieber noch weiterarbeiten möchte. Und weil das ja sozusagen Ihre Schuld ist, dachte ich, wir zwei könnten…" – „Was?" – „Na kochen." – „Nein, eigentlich meinte ich, was Sie kochen wollen." – „Spagetti Bolognese. Sehr viel mehr kann ich nicht." Er bemühte sich um sein charmantestes Lächeln. Konnte es sein, dass sie drauf und dran war, ihm zu zusagen? „Für Spagetti Bolognese würde ich alles tun." Rokko konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. „Na dann los." David hatte schon seit einiger Zeit mit Missmut beobachtet, dass dieser Kowalski Lisa ansah wie ein angeschossener Hase und dass die beiden auffällig oft zusammen anzutreffen waren. Das gefiel ihm nicht und er musste dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen…

Rokko und Lisa hatten es sich gerade mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Das Kochen war harmonisch verlaufen und sie hatten viel zusammen gelacht. Lisa wollte den Abend mit ihm verbringen, um herauszufinden, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand und je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto sicherer wurde sie sich. Und Rokko ging es kaum anders, er hatte den Abend in vollen Zügen genossen. So stellte er sich eine Beziehung mit Lisa vor – vielleicht ohne die Siezerei und dafür mit naja, Knutschen und anderen Dingen, die man tat, wenn man sich liebte und alleine war. Er war froh, dass sie sich nach dem Essen nicht gleich verabschiedete, sondern noch ein bisschen blieb. Sie erzählte ihm gerade von ihrer Ausbildungszeit, als die Tür aufging und Hugo mit Laura hereinkam. Lisa war automatisch ein Stück von Rokko weggerutscht. „Oh, Monsieur Kowalski, wir wollten Ihr Zusammensein nicht stören." Selbst Hugo hatte gemerkt, dass Rokko jetzt lieber nicht in einer WG wohnen würde. Laura und Hugo hatten einen Champagner dabei und wollten auf ihre Zusammenarbeit anstoßen. Spontan luden sie Lisa und Rokko dazu ein, naja, was heißt spontan? Sie hatten ja keine Wahl immerhin saßen die beiden da auf dem Sofa und es wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen, es nicht wenigstens anzubieten.

„Oh, ich muss los. Meine Bahn ist sonst weg." Lisa war aufgesprungen. „Ich werde dann auch mal gehen, ich könnte Sie nach Hause fahren.", bot Laura an. „Das liegt doch gar nicht auf Ihrem Weg." Lisa hatte ihre Jacke nur halb angezogen und stolperte zur Tür hinaus „Ich habe in der S-Bahn sowieso immer die besten Ideen. Gute Nacht." Und weg war sie. Es war ein schöner Abend und Rokko war ein bisschen traurig, dass sie schon gehen musste. „Das wird schon, mon ami." Hugo hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sich dann auch ins Bett verabschiedet.

„Weil es Hugo schon besser geht." – „Und woher weißt du das?" – „Na weil ich gestern mit ihm Kowalski und deiner Mutter nett beisammen gesessen habe." Schon wieder dieser Kowalski, der drängelte sich einfach in alles, auch in seine Freundschaft mit Lisa. „Und darum bemalst du heute auch mit ihm Ostereier." David war sauer, nicht nur, dass Lisa weniger Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, nein, sie verbrachte ihre Zeit jetzt mit Kowalski.

Lisa hatte ihre Eltern ins Kino geschickt. Sie hoffte, wenn sie mit Rokko alleine wäre, könnte sie ihm zeigen, wie sie wirklich war und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, naja, würde er sie auch ein bisschen mögen und, naja, darauf könnte man vielleicht aufbauen. Aber der Abend hatte schon schlecht begonnen: Rokko hatte in der S-Bahn herausgefunden, dass die Abwesenheit der Plenskes nicht zufällig war und Lisa war das reichlich unangenehm. Rokko hingegen fand das süß. Was für einen Grund sie wohl dafür hatte? Beim Bemalen hatten sie viel Spaß: Rokko zerplatzten die Eier beim Auspusten ständig und bei Lisa hielt die Farbe nicht. Jetzt standen sie in der Küche und färbten die Eier zum Essen: „Eigentlich siehst du immer süß aus." Hatte sie sich verhört? Hatte er sie wirklich süß genannt? Kamen seine Lippen da wirklich auf sie zu? Diese wunderschönen Augen, sie schloss die ihrigen und bewegte sich auf seine Lippen zu, als es plötzlich am Küchenfenster klopfte. Da stand David und lächelte sie an. „Ist 'was passiert?", bat Lisa ihn herein. Ein bisschen sauer war sie schon, hoffentlich hatte er einen guten Grund sie in einem so denkbar ungünstigen Moment zu stören. „Ich dachte, es wäre nett, mit euch zu malen." Rokko und Lisa tauschten ratlose Blicke. Von da an war der Abend krampfig. Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist das da gerade männlicher Zickenkrieg? David hatte Rokko wegen seines Musters für die Eier angesprochen und eine entsprechende Antwort gekriegt. „Nee, ne? Wir wurden ins Kino jeschickt und die malen hier Eier." Bernd und Helga waren zurück. Hoffentlich ist das ein neuer Husten und nicht mehr der von Weihnachten, dachte Rokko. David, dieser Schleimer, hatte seine Sonntagsmanieren ausgepackt und die Plenskes formvollendet begrüßt. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er neidisch auf Kowalski war, der durfte Bernd nämlich duzen.

„Und was wollte er?" – „Eier bemalen, hat er gesagt. Weißt du, es war gerade so schön und Rokko, ich glaube, er wollte mich… mich küssen." Lisa und Jürgen strahlten. „Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, er wünscht sich, dass du ihn an dich heran lässt und der Rest kommt dann von alleine. Jürgen hatte Lisa von seinem Gespräch mit Rokko nach Weihnachten erzählt, er dachte, das würde ihr helfen, jetzt wo Rokko die Nummer 1 bei Lisa war. Er wünschte Lisa von Herzen alles Glück dieser Welt und wenn er ein bisschen Amor spielen musste, sollte ihm das Recht sein. Er kannte Lisa, die würde still und leise vor sich hin schmachten, wo sie doch einfach nur zugreifen musste.

„Guten Morgen Lisa. Das war ein wirklich schöner Abend gestern." David kam strahlend zur Tür hinein. „Ja, schade nur, dass du da hineingeplatzt bist." Lisa sah ihn an, vielleicht würde er ihr jetzt erklären, was sein plötzliches Auftauchen am Vortag zu bedeuten hatte. Okay, wenn er es jetzt richtig anstellte, hätte er Lisa bald wieder ganz für sich alleine: „Weißt du, ich dachte, es wäre besser, du wärst nicht alleine mit Kowalski." – „Und warum?" – „Naja, damit du dich nicht lächerlich machst." – „Wieso lächerlich?" In Lisa stieg ein ungutes Gefühl auf. „Naja, ich hab doch gesehen wie du Kowalski anguckst." – „Wie denn?" – „Na so, wie du mich immer angeguckt hast." – „Oh." – „Es ist für jeden sichtbar, dass du dich in ihn verknallt hast, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann kommt da nichts von ihm aus." – „Aber er hat doch versucht… also gestern Abend meine ich… ich dachte, er wollte mich… mich küssen, oder?" – „Also für mich sah das so aus, als wolltest du ihn küssen und darum bin ich auch dazwischen gegangen." Lisa war still, sie hatte sich also doch getäuscht. Ihr kleines Herz knüllte sich zusammen. Tja, Lisa, das passiert, wenn man sich öffnet, irgendjemand tritt mitten hinein. Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, ein bisschen geliebt zu werden? „Du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein, Lisa, weißt du, es gibt halt einfach Frauen, in die man sich verlieben kann und Frauen, die immer nur der gute Kumpel sein werden." – „Oh, und ich bin eine Frau, in die man sich nicht verliebt?" – „Ja, aber du bist ein wirklich toller Kumpel." Glückwunsch, David, du hast es geschafft, jetzt würde sie sich wieder ausschließlich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und wieder nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, wenn du sie mal wieder als emotionalen Abfalleimer missbrauchen wolltest. Er ließ eine zerknirschte Lisa in ihrem Büro zurück: Hatte Jürgen nicht gesagt…? David hatte aber mehr Erfahrung, er hatte jeden Abend eine Neue, der kannte sich einfach aus. War ihr Wunsch, Rokko nahe zu sein so groß, dass sie ihn küssen wollte und sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er gar nicht wollte? Hatte sie sich so wenig unter Kontrolle?

Die Tage bis zu Yvonnes Hochzeit vergingen schnell und Rokko wunderte sich über Lisas unterkühlte Art. Er hatte sie als so warmherzigen Menschen kennen gelernt. Ob er an Ostern mit seinem Kussversuch wohl zu weit gegangen war? Als Hannah Lisa zu Yvonnes Junggesellinnenabschied abgeholt hatte, wurde er spontan mitgenommen. Manchmal musste ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss: Wenn er Lisa schon nicht mit seinen Qualitäten von sich begeistern konnte, dann eben mit seinem Körper! Er hatte für die Gruppe angetrunkener Frauen gestrippt und Lisa wusste gar nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie ihn gerne betrachten, andererseits… das ging doch nicht. Sie war immer noch ganz rot, als er sich wieder angezogen hatte und zu ihr rüberkam. Yvonne, Hannah und selbst Helga waren begeistert von seinem Auftritt, aber Lisa war immer noch seine Lisa, sie war so süß, wenn sie verlegen war. Er bat sie, mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie konnte ihm zwar nur schwer die Führung überlassen, aber sie lachte wieder und endlich sprach sie auch wieder ein privates Wort. Nach der Malaktion und Davids Intervention hatte sie sich darauf beschränkt, nur Geschäftliches mit ihm zu besprechen.

Yvonnes Hochzeit war schön und Rokko genoss es, Lisas Tischherr zu sein. Im Stillen dankte er Helga, die die Sitzordnung festgelegt hatte, für diesen Umstand. Zu später Stunde und nach einigen Tänzen mit Lisa, fasste sich Rokko ein Herz: „Ich fände es schön, wenn wir uns endlich duzen könnten." Lisa hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und sah ihn an. Sollte sie? Damit würde sich aber auch das letzte bisschen Distanz verabschieden. Aber es war auch schön gewesen, als er Ostern „du" zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ostern… Sie war halt der Kumpeltyp, das hatte David gesagt. „Besser nicht", sagte sie leise und wirkte dabei genauso traurig wie Rokko, sie drehte sich um und ging. „Aber ich würde gerne." Yvonne, die in Hannahs Kreation wirklich toll aussah, hatte Rokko zum Tanzen aufgefordert. „Du solltest dir daraus nichts machen. Lisa ist halt anders. Das bedeutet bestimmt nicht, dass sie dich nicht mag." Yvonnes Versuch, ihn aufzumuntern schlug fehl. Ich muss mir Lisa unbedingt mal zur Brust nehmen, er ist so ein toller Mann und sie macht so etwas, dachte Yvonne bei sich.


	14. Chapter 14

1.13.

In dem ganzen Trubel um Hugo und ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos hatte Lisa gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Helga Bernd für ein paar Tage auf die Couch ausquartiert hatte. Sie war sehr getroffen davon, dass der junge Mann, der sich bei den Seidels als Aushilfsgärtner ausgegeben hatte, sich Bernd als sein Sohn vorgestellt hatte. Helga konnte genauso rechnen wie Bernd und war bestürzt, dass ihr Bärchen sie vor 27 Jahren betrogen hatte. Bernd hatte Helga davon überzeugen können, dass es ein Ausrutscher war und dass Bruno wirklich nett war und nachdem sie sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, hatte sie ihm an dem Tag, als sie Lisa versprochen hatte, dass sie das Haus für sich haben könnte, verziehen. Langsam wurde es Zeit, auch Lisa über das neue Familienmitglied zu informieren. Alle waren nervös und sahen Lisa an. Sie war gerade von der Arbeit gekommen und hatte Bruno, der in letzter Zeit öfter bei ihnen gewesen war, aufmerksam zugehört. „Also bist du mein Bruder?" Sie sah ihn an, dann nahm sie ihn in den Arm. „Das freut mich.". Lisa und Bruno hatten entschieden, dass sie sich näher kennen lernen wollten und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag. Bruno wollte sie bei Kerima abholen.

„Na, Kowalski, wollen Sie zu Lisa?" David hatte Rokko auf dem Flur vor Lisas Büro getroffen. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie etwas mit mir trinken geht." Dieser Typ war ja echt hartnäckig, aber er war David Seidel, der immer bekommen hatte, was er wollte. „Das klingt toll, na dann fragen wir sie mal." David öffnete die Tür: „Hey, hast du nicht Lust, einen netten Abend zu verbringen?" Lisa wirkte überrumpelt. „Mit zwei so scharfen Jungs wie uns." David deutete auf sich und Rokko, der fand, dass David sich gerade zum Klops machte. „Ähm, es tut mir leid, aber ich hab schon was vor." Lisa sah eher Rokko an als David. „Du hast schon was vor?!" David schien ihr nicht glauben zu wollen. „Ja, und zwar mit einem scharfen Typen wie mir." Ein junger Mann mit wüster Frisur, ausgefallenem Kleidungsstil, aber sehr geschmackvollen Schuhen hatte den Raum betreten: „Die 5 Minuten sind seit einer halben Stunde um. Wenn du nicht gleich hier rauskommst, muss ich dich entführen." – „Ich komm ja schon." Lisa ging an Rokko vorbei und sah ihn an: „Es tut mir leid, aber… naja, ich hatte ihm eher zugesagt." David kochte innerlich, da hatte man ihr erst den einen aus dem Kopf geschlagen und dann tauchte der nächste auf. Was die wohl alle an ihr fanden? Sie hatte immer noch ihre Zahnspange und die unmögliche Brille. Ihre Klamotten waren zwar besser geworden und meistens waren ihre Haare passabel, aber ansonsten war sie immer noch die alte Lisa – eben kein Männertraum. „Kommen Sie, dann gehen wir halt ohne Lisa." Rokko wollte zwar eigentlich nicht den Abend mit David Seidel verbringen, aber „nein" sagen wollte er auch nicht. Als sie die Tiki-Bar erreichten, waren Lisa und Bruno schon da. Bruno erzählte Lisa gestenreich eine Geschichte: „…und das Zeug hieß Panda-Furz und…" Lisa lachte Tränen und scherte sich nicht darum, was die Leute um sie herum wohl dachten. David machte angesichts der Situation ein verkniffenes Gesicht. Rokko sah von David zu Lisa und wieder zurück und seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass David nicht der gute Freund war, der er vorgab zu sein. Ob er wohl was mit Lisas abweisenden Verhalten seit Ostern zu tun hatte? Sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergab, würde er sie direkt darauf ansprechen. Lisa verabschiedete sich recht früh, immerhin musste sie ihre S-Bahn kriegen und auch Bruno ging langsam zurück in die WG, in der er zurzeit wohnte. Er wollte ja eigentlich nur seinen Vater kennen lernen und dann nach Budapest, wo es die tollsten Schuhe überhaupt gab, aber er hatte sich entschlossen, ein bisschen länger zu bleiben. Von Schuhen und Budapest hatte er Lisa vorgeschwärmt und sie damit amüsiert. Er war ihr in manchen Dingen sehr ähnlich. Sie wollte sehen, ob sie ihre Kerima-Kontakte für ihn spielen lassen konnte.

„Guten Morgen Lisa. Ist der Kaffee gut?" David hatte sich ungefragt zu Lisa gesetzt. „Hattest du einen schönen Abend mit diesem, diesem…" – „Bruno Lehmann. Ja, das hatte ich." Rokko wusste nicht, warum kein Meeting in dieser Firma ohne privates Vorgeplänkel begonnen werden konnte. „Weißt du, ich dachte, du solltest da folgendes wissen: Wir haben Bruno gestern, nachdem du gegangen bist, noch mit einer langbeinigen Brünetten gesehen." Rokkos Alarmglocken schrillten, das stimmte doch gar nicht. Bruno war kurz nach Lisa gegangen und zwar allein. „Und du meinst, er sollte mir das sagen? Ich meine, so lange kennen wir uns noch nicht." – „Naja, gerade deshalb. Du wirktest gestern so glücklich und eh du dich in eine Beziehung mit ihm stürzt…" – „David, was läuft da gerade für ein Film?" Sie deutete auf seine Stirn. „Es wirkte so, als hättest du ein Verhältnis mit diesem, diesem…" – „Bruno Lehmann. David, Inzest ist verboten." David verstand nicht und Rokko konnte einen Fels von seinem Herz fallen spüren. „Aber eine potentielle Schwägerin würde ich schon gerne kennen lernen", sinnierte sie vor sich hin. Kurz setzte sie David über die Situation in Kenntnis und schon ging das Meeting los. Sophie, die sich seit Lisas Ansage einigermaßen friedlich gezeigt hatte, fuhr mal wieder die Krallen aus und kritisierte Lauras Arbeit, wo sie nur konnte. Aber eigentlich plante sie einen viel größeren Coup, sie wollte Lisa so richtig eins auswischen und es sollte sich bald eine Gelegenheit dafür ergeben. Während des Meetings hatte Lisa immer wieder ihre Brille abgenommen und ihren Naserücken massiert. „Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen", hatte sie sich entschuldigt.

Die ganze Woche über hatte sie viel mit Bruno unternommen, so auch an diesem Abend. Er war in Lisas Büro gekommen und hatte sie sich über die Schulter gelegt und trug sie hinaus. „Jetzt reicht's. Heute musst du hier pünktlich raus, sonst können wir das Ding nicht mehr abholen. Sag gute Nacht, Lisa." – „Gute Nacht, Lisa", sagte sie, als Bruno sie an Rokko vorbei trug. Die sind schon ein lustiges Geschwisterpaar, dachte Rokko. Er hatte oft überlegt, ob er sich auch so verhalten würde, wenn ihm seine Eltern plötzlich eine weitere Schwester oder einen Bruder präsentieren würden.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lisa bei Sabrina am Empfang und suchte nach ihrer Post. Irgendetwas war anders an ihr und Sabrina, die sich endlich an ihren Platz bequemte, sah es sofort. „Man, Planschi, neues Nasenfahrrad. Wer hätte jedacht, dass man aus deinem Jesicht doch 'was machen kann." Und weil Lisa nichts entgegnete, plapperte sie weiter: „Ich finde ja, es ist nur wichtig, dass man mit so nem Ding jut aussieht…" – „Diesseits von 6 Dioptrien ist es keine Frage von ‚aus' mehr." Ein Mitarbeiter nach dem anderen tat es Lisa an diesem Morgen gleich und holte sich die Post selber. Darauf zu warten, dass Sabrina sie verteilte, könnte noch Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. „Wie meinsten das?" – „Du sagtest: ‚Gut aussieht' – mit mehr als 6 Dioptrien ist es nur noch wichtig, dass man gut sieht." Rokko hatte den letzten Rest des Gesprächs gehört und betrachtete Lisa, ihre neue Brille stand ihr wirklich gut. Sie war randlos und hatte zierliche Bügel. Lisas hübsches Gesicht kam gut zur Geltung. „Steht Ihnen wirklich gut." Er lächelte sie an. Beschämt, aber lächelnd sah sie zu Boden, sie freute sich wirklich über das Kompliment. „Bruno hat mir beim Aussuchen geholfen. Er meinte, wenn ich schon neue Gläser brauche, dann könnte man das Gestell auch erneuern." – „Er hat Sie gut beraten."

Rokko wühlte noch lange in den Briefen nach seiner Post. „Kowalle, Kowalle, um der die Dose zu öffnen, musste aber schon andere Geschütze auffahren." Es gab nicht viel, dass Rokko peinlich war, aber derartige Kommentare waren es: „Sie sind und bleiben ein ordinäres Flittchen." Er wollte Lisa ja schließlich nicht einfach so rumkriegen, er liebte sie und er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, aber bisher schien es so, als hätte er sie immer noch nicht von sich überzeugt.

Als Lisa sich Hugos Atelier näherte, konnte sie schon die Debatte zwischen ihren PR-Kräften und Hugo hören. „Wieso denn nicht in der Spree?" Lisa trat langsam an Rokko heran. „Weil das nicht geht." Sophie verließ genervt das Atelier und zog Kern hinter sich her. „Was geht nicht in der Spree?", frage sie Rokko. „Hugo möchte seine Kollektion auf der Seebühne präsentieren." – „Klingt gut." – „Ja, aber er will sie hinterher in der Spree versenken und der Natur zurückgeben." Laura wirkte skeptisch, ob das eine Aktion war, die bei den Kerima-Kunden gut ankommen würde. „Herr Haas, was ist denn mit dem Nilpferdbecken im Zoo, da kann man die Klamotten leichter wieder rausholen." Was von Rokko eigentlich als Scherz gemeint war, entwickelte sich zu einem lockeren Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Lisa: „Sie waren noch nie im Berliner Zoo? Welch Frevel! Halten Sie sich die Mittagspause frei, dann gehe ich da mit Ihnen hin." Brunos lockere Art schien auf Lisa abzufärben. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?" – „Was den Zoo betrifft, scherze ich nicht. Wir treffen uns um 11Uhr30 am Fahrstuhl." Rokko war glücklich, das war das erste Mal seit Ostern, dass Lisa ihm ein solches Angebot gemacht hat und er würde seine Chance nicht verstreichen lassen.

Der Ausflug in den Zoo war schön. Das Wetter spielte auch mit, es war zwar kalt, aber sonnig. Lisa liebte Tiere und ihre Begeisterung färbte auf Rokko ab. Er sah von Zeit zu Zeit zu ihr, als sie so schweigend neben einander hergingen. „Sie sind eine wirklich tolle Frau." Lisa blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Noch niemand, mit dem sie nicht verwandt war, hatte sie eine tolle Frau genannt. Okay, Kowalski, du machst dich nur unglücklich, wenn du es nicht aussprichst. Er fasste sich ein Herz: „Ich…ich… ich habe mich in Sie verliebt." Lisas Augen wurden groß. Ich halluziniere schon wieder? Ich muss etwas sagen, aber was sagt man in so einem Moment? In so einer Situation war sie noch nie. Sie hatte sich nicht überlegt, was passieren würde, wenn Rokko ihre Gefühle erwidern würde… Im Anschmachten war sie gut, aber das hier überforderte sie. Als sie aufblickte, um etwas zu sagen, sah sie wie Rokko nahezu fluchtartig auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

Lisas erster Weg führte zu Jürgen. „Man Lisa, komm doch mal in die Pötte. Rokko erzählt dir, was du hören willst und statt einfach nur ‚Ich dich auch' zu sagen und glücklich zu werden, machst du ne Mundbewegung wie ein Karpfen auf Land." Jürgen verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wenn sich Rokko mal wieder bei ihm sehen lassen würde, dann würde er ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Dieses Rumgeeiere ging ihm auf die Nerven. „Schlimmer als bei Rosamunde Pilcher", kommentierte er Lisas Situation als später Bruno bei ihm auftauchte und ihm freudestrahlend erzählte, dass Lisa ihm einen Platz als Trainee bei der Schuhfirma schlechthin in Budapest besorgt hatte und dass sie ihm versprochen hatte, vorher noch die Familienalben mit ihm durchzusehen. Bernd und Helga sollten an diesem Wochenende nicht da sein. Den Kindern hatten sie erzählt, sie fahren zu Bekannten, aber eigentlich ging es in eine Lungenklinik bei Magdeburg, denn nachdem Bernd bei den Seidels zusammengebrochen war, hatte Friedrichs Arzt eine besorgniserregende Veränderung der Lunge festgestellt und Bernd erst einmal krank geschrieben. Lisa und Bruno hatten sie etwas von Bronchitis erzählt, weil sie genau wussten, wie sensibel Lisa war, wenn es um ihre Familie ging. Rokko betrat ein wenig geknickt den Kiosk: „Und Sie sehen: Den personifizierten Scheißtag", kommentierte Bruno. Er war ja ein bisschen in die Geschichte eingeweiht und brannte nur darauf, Rokko Einzelheiten aus der Nase zu ziehen. „Dann komm doch morgen einfach mit.", schlug er ihm vor. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen würde." – „Aber ich. So kriegt sie ihre Chance, dir zu zeigen, wer sie ist und dann braucht ihr euch nur noch in die Arme zu fallen. Und…" Bruno machte eine eindeutig-zweideutige Geste.

Am nächsten Morgen: Bruno und Rokko hatten sich wie verabredet in der S-Bahn getroffen und waren nach Göberitz gefahren. Es war schon 10Uhr30, aber als sie klingelten, ließ sich Lisa Zeit zu öffnen. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf und dahinter kam eine verstrubbelte Lisa, die ihre Brille mehr schlecht als recht aufgesetzt hatte und immer noch im Schlafanzug war, zum Vorschein. Sie gähnte: „Ich hab verschlafen." Langsam merkte sie, dass Bruno noch jemanden mitgebracht hatte, sofort wurde ihr klar, in welchen Aufzug sie hier in der Tür stand, aber sie freute sich, Rokko zu sehen. Er hatte ihr am Vortag versichert, dass er Privates und Geschäftliches von einander trennen konnte und dass sie ihm nichts sagen brauchte. Das hatte Lisa einmal mehr den Mut genommen, aber hier bei ihr Zuhause hoffte sie auf den Heimvorteil. „Die Alben sind da im Schrank, ich geh mich schnell zurechtmachen." Schnell war an diesem Morgen jedoch relativ – die elende Klamottenfrage. Sie wollte nett aussehen, schließlich war Rokko da, aber auch nicht zu nett, es war Wochenende und es ging hier um Bruno, der sollte seine neue Familie kennen lernen. Und ihre Haare hassten sie heute auch.

Derweil im Wohnzimmer: Bruno hatte ein Album zu Tage gefördert, das ganz und gar Lisa gewidmet war, aber keine Kinderfotos befanden sich darin, sondern Zeitungsartikel: „Göberitzerin gewinnt Russisch-Olympiade 1989." Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Artikel lass „In einer aufregenden K.O.-Runde in der sowjetischen Hauptstadt gewann Lisa Plenske aus der DDR die Russisch-Olympiade in ihrer Altersgruppe. Ihre aus der Ukraine stammende Konkurrentin unterlag mit nur 3 Punkten." – „Das muss die letzte Olympiade vor dem Mauerfall gewesen sein." Bruno riss ihn von dem Text los. „Ich hab ja immer nur ne Teilnehmerurkunde gekriegt." Das von Lisas Eltern liebevoll zusammengestellte Album umfasste auch Urkunden von Mathe-Olympiaden. Die kannte Rokko auch, aber sein Erfolg dort war mäßig. Einer der Artikel lautete: „Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz gewinnt zum letzten Mal in ihrer Schullaufbahn den Endausscheid der Mathematik-Olympiade. Seit der Einführung dieses Wettbewerbs in den neuen Bundesländern konnte ihr in keiner Alterklasse jemand den Titel abspenstig machen." Einser-Abitur, drittbester Abschluss zur Kauffrau in Brandenburg, jeder nennenswerte Moment in Lisas Karriere war hier fest gehalten. Rokko war beeindruckt. „Wow, meine Schwester ist Einstein und habe sie mit den Chaos-Geschichten aus meiner Jugend gelangweilt" - „Was macht ihr denn da?" Lisa stand auf der Treppe und wirkte schockiert, Bruno hatte aber auch ein Händchen für solche Situationen – ein Griff in den Schrank und er hat das einzige Album, das sie ihm nicht zeigen wollte. Sie ging zu Rokko und Bruno rüber, nahm ihnen das Album weg und schob es unter das Sofa. „Hier, sieh dir lieber das an." Sie gab ihm das Album mit den Hochzeitsfotos ihrer Eltern.

Lisa erzählte lustige Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit, aus ihrer Schulzeit und von Hannes. Sowohl Bruno als auch Rokko hatten das Gefühl, dass sie aufblühte. „Und was tragen Sie da für eine Uniform?" Das Bild von Lisa in ihrer Pionieruniform war wirklich süß. Lisa und Bruno amüsierten sich köstlich über die Geschichte mit den Kniestrümpfen. „Die waren so schwierig zu kriegen und mein erstes Paar war viel zu groß und darum gibt's aus dem ersten Jahr nur Foto, wo man mich meine Strümpfe hochziehen sieht. Das Jahr drauf haben sie prima gepasst und im dritten Jahr waren sie so eng, dass es fast dauerhafte Durchblutungsstörungen gegeben hätte." – „Ich hatte immer Ärger, weil meine Uniform nie richtig gebügelt war." Lisa und Bruno hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen, was so ansteckend wirkte, dass Rokko auch an Stellen mitlachen musste, die eigentlich nicht witzig waren.

Nachdem sie mit den Alben fertig waren, gingen sie in Lisas Zimmer. Sie wollte Bruno Hannes Postkarten zeigen. Auf dem Boden lag ein zerstörter Wecker. Bruno hob ihn auf und sah Lisa fragend an: „Ein Kolateralschaden. Was klingelt das Ding auch mitten in der Nacht?" – „Der ist auf 10Uhr gestellt." – „Na sag ich doch." Sie musste ihn wie damals an die Wand geworfen haben und diesmal hatte er es nicht überstanden. „Mein Verschleiß an Weckern ist gesunken, seit der King mein Wecker ist", berichtete Bruno.

„Ja, Herr Kowalski, das ist eine gute Idee", unterstütze Sophie Rokko in der folgenden Woche und witterte dabei ihre Chance, Lisa so richtig eine reinwürgen zu können. „Frau Plenske in einem TV-Porträt zu positionieren… Warum nicht schon einmal früher jemand auf diese Idee gekommen ist!"

Währenddessen im Foyer: „Ich wollte mich nur von der besten Halbschwester verabschieden, die ich habe. Weißt du, es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, dass du mich so herzlich aufgenommen hast." Bruno umarmte Lisa, beide waren den Tränen nahe. „Hey, Plenske, geheult wird nicht zum Abschied. Du schreibst mir aus Ungarn und du kommst uns besuchen und wir telefonieren. Und überhaupt, kein Geheule zum Abschied." – „Okay, Plenske, kein Geheule. Ich hab hier noch was für dich." Bruno zog einen MP3-Player aus seiner Jackentasche. „Auf Vinyl ist er cooler, aber so ist es nicht immer so still, wenn du in der S-Bahn vor dich hinträumst. Ich hab dir noch eine Kleinigkeit draufgesprochen. Wenn ich das jetzt ausspreche, dann muss ich doch heulen." Lisa betrachtete Brunos Geschenk. „Hey, Budapest wird bestimmt toll und du wirst da den unglaublichsten Schuh aller Zeiten machen." Lisa umarmte Bruno jetzt ihrerseits „Und jetzt mach, dass du zum Bahnhof kommst." Als Bruno rückwärts zum Fahrstuhl ging, schubste er noch ganz Bruno-like einen Wasserspender um, was Lisa auch schon wieder zum Lächeln brachte.


	15. Chapter 15

1.14.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." – „Aber wieso denn nicht? Kerimas Kunden wollen wissen, wer in dem Laden die Fäden zieht und so ein TV-Porträt ist eine ideale Möglichkeit. Wir führen Interviews mit Ihnen und Ihren Freunden, Verwandten und Kollegen und…" Rokko bemühte sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Was war denn diesmal nicht richtig an seiner Idee? Lisa machte einen verängstigten Eindruck. „…das Auftreten vor der Kamera kann man üben. Das mache ich dann mit Ihnen." Na toll, noch mehr Nähe, wo ich doch jetzt schon keinen Schimmer hab, wie wir zu einander stehen oder ob es überhaupt etwas gab, das in diese Kategorie fiel. „Ich habe aber ‚nein' gesagt." Sophie war mit der Situation sichtlich zufrieden: Sie hatte genau gewusst, dass Lisa sich gegen diese Idee wehren würde und wenn sie Rokko und Lisa erst einmal entzweit hatte, dann würde sie leichtes Spiel haben. „Ich habe doch das Album gesehen, es gibt so viel Interessantes über Sie zu erzählen." Darum war er also am Samstag bei ihr aufgetaucht. Er wollte mal wieder eine provokante Idee, damit die freie Wirtschaft den Werbekometen Kowalski nicht vergaß. Lisa hätte am liebsten geheult vor Wut. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Man konnte ihm einfach nicht über den Weg trauen, erst denkt man, er interessiert sich für einen und dann dreht er alles ins Gegenteil um. „Okay, dann auf die harte Tour: Ich bin Ihre Chefin und ich habe ‚nein' gesagt. Niemand zwingt Sie, sich meinen Anweisungen unterzuordnen, aber dann wird es von mir nur noch eine Anweisung geben und die heißt: Raus." Sophie war erstaunt. Sie hatte mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, vielleicht auch mit einem lauten Wortgefecht, aber das hier war eine Revolution. Rokko konnte die Tränen in Lisas Augen sehen. Waren das Wuttränen und hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Egal, er musste ihr hinterher - manche Menschen musste man halt zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und umgedreht, sie wollte sich losmachen, aber er hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest: „Das ist die einmalige Chance endlich einmal die Anerkennung für Ihre Arbeit zu bekommen, die Ihnen zusteht. Ich meine, dieses Fotoalbum war beeindruckend." – „Sie verstehen es nicht, oder? Ich will keine Aufmerksamkeit, ich will keine Anerkennung. Nicht von wildfremden Menschen, die einen Bericht im lokalen Vorabendfernsehen gucken." – „Aber Menschen wie Sie…" Weiter kam Rokko nicht. Er konnte in ihren Augen genau sehen, wie sehr sie dieses Gespräch verletzte. „Menschen wie Sie?" Lisa hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Menschen wie Sie? Ich… ich bin doch nicht abnorm." Sie riss sich von ihm los und rannte so schnell sie konnte.

Lisas Eltern hatten sie weinend auf ihrer Fensterbank gefunden als sie aus Magdeburg zurückkamen. Eigentlich wollten sie nur wissen, wie das Wochenende mit Bruno war und ob mit seiner Abreise alles geklappt hatte. Stattdessen saß ihre Lisa eingemummelt in eine Decke auf der Fensterbank und starrte weinend hinaus. Sie hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt, auch wenn Helga und Bernd sich noch so bemühten. Es klingelte und Bernd machte auf. „So, so, der Herr Rokko. Wat jibt's denn?" In der Tür der Plenskes stand ein zerknirschter Rokko, irgendetwas war bei ihrem Gespräch schief gelaufen und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte den Fehler nicht finden. „Meen Schnattchen sitzt da oben in ihrem Zimmer und heult, es is aber keener jestorben. Die zweete Möglichkeit ist der junge Seidel, nich, aber jetze, wo du da inne Türe stehst wie'n Schluck Wasser inne Kurve kommt mir der Verdacht, dis du was damit zu tun hast." Helga war die Treppe heruntergekommen. „Herr Kowalski, haben Sie und die Lisa sich etwa gestritten?" – „Hat sie das etwa gesagt?" – „Nüscht hatse jesacht, jar nüscht, seit wir widder hier sind. Eens sach ich dir, wenn du meen Schnattchen zum Heulen jebracht hast, dann verzeih ich dir dis nie." – „Ich mir auch nicht, da können Sie sich sicher sein." Er sah zu Helga, aus Sorge Bernd könnte ihm schon den Hals umdrehen, wenn er ihn bloß ansah. „Kann ich zu ihr?" Helga nickte. Doch statt gleich die Treppe hochzugehen, ging er zum Sofa und zog das Album hervor.

Langsam trat Rokko in Lisas Zimmer. Er hatte geklopft, mehrmals sogar, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er sie da sitzen sah. Das hatte er bestimmt nicht gewollte. Er ging zur Fensterbank und setzte sich neben Lisa. „Hallo", grüsste er sie, als sie ihn endlich ansah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihr ganzer Zustand löste in ihm den Wunsch aus, die Zeit zurück zu drehen und das, was er gesagt hatte, zurück zu nehmen. Einige Zeit saßen sie so schweigend beieinander. Rokko wollte, dass Lisa von sich aus etwas sagte und als er dann doch beginnen wollte, begann sie langsam: „Als die damals mit der Diagnose ‚hochbegabt' kamen, da wusste keiner, was das für mein späteres Leben bedeuten würde. Keiner von denen wusste, wie einsam das machen würde. Dass es allen unheimlich ist, wenn man abends noch die Nummern aller Busse und S-Bahnen, die an einem vorbeigefahren sind, weiß. Wenn man sich die Lebensdaten aus den Todesanzeigen von wildfremden Menschen merken kann. Wenn man Dinge im Kopf rechnen kann, bei denen andere Schwierigkeiten haben, sie in den Taschenrechner einzugeben. Wenn Sie Telefonnummern und Bankverbindungen, die Sie einmal gelesen haben, für den Rest Ihrer Tage auswendig können. ‚Passen Sie auf, Hochbegabte neigen dazu emotional zu verkrüppeln, haben Schwierigkeiten soziale Kontakte auf zu bauen', haben die Psychologen immer gesagt." Lisa sprach immer noch sehr leise. „Gut, ich kann vielleicht nicht alle meine Gefühle in einem Ausdruckstanz darstellen, aber das gibt niemandem das Recht auf mir herumzutrampeln…" Rokko musste grinsen, Lisa beim Ausdruckstanz, das würde er zu gerne sehen. „Was ist so komisch?" – „Ausdruckstanz, Frau Plenske?" Jetzt musste sie doch lächeln. „Das da", sie deutete auf das Album, „waren die schlimmsten Jahre meines Lebens. Ich wurde ein Jahr eher eingeschult und ein weiteres Schuljahr konnte ich überspringen. Ich war der Liebling aller Lehrer, aber für meine Mitschüler war ich nur ein Freak. Die haben mich von einem dieser Wettbewerbe zum nächsten geschleppt. Ich hab das gerne gemacht, aber irgendwann… irgendwann wollte ich nur noch normal sein. Was Bruno gesagt hat, als Sie das Album durchgesehen haben, alles kam wieder hoch. Seine Geschichten waren nicht langweilig und ich wollte ihm nicht davon erzählen, ich wollte doch, dass er mich für ganz normal hält, eine Normale und keinen Freak zur Schwester. Als ich zu Kerima kam und nur den Job am Catering gekriegt habe, da hab ich gedacht, das könnte mein Sprungbrett in die Normalität sein und jetzt sehen Sie mich an: Ein Jahr später gehört mir der Laden…" Wieder schwieg sie. Rokko hatte die ganze Zeit auf seinen Händen gesessen und betreten zu Boden geguckt, jetzt aber griff er in die Innenseite seines Jacketts. „Ich hab Ihnen etwas mitgebracht." Er reichte ihr einen Hahn. „Sie schenken mir einen Hahn?" – „Das ist ein spezieller Wecker." Er stellte ihn und zeigte Lisa, dass er einen Wurf an jede Wand schadlos überstand und nach einer Weile sogar weiter klingelte oder vielmehr krähte. „Ich hab für die mal eine Kampagne gemacht. Bei Ihnen erfüllt er seinen Zweck gut." – „Danke." Lisas Augen hatten zumindest ein bisschen von ihrem Strahlen zurückbekommen. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas aus dieser Zeit?" Rokko deutete auf das Album. Lisa öffnete es. „Das hier war in Moskau. Wir wurden bis ins Hotel gefahren und durften nur zu den Wettbewerben raus. Das hier war mein damaliger Russisch-Lehrer und sein Bruder, naja, zumindest dachten alle, er wäre sein Bruder, später kam heraus, er war sein Lebensgefährte." – „Was ist aus den beiden geworden?" – „Man hat sie geteert, gefedert und aus Göberitz hinausgejagt. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht." Lisa hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt und Rokko fühlte sich besser als er sie wieder lachen hörte. „Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam einen Weg für Ihre mediale Positionierung." – „Ich dachte, Sie hätten es verstanden. Ich will nicht." – „Das ist schon mehr als falsche Bescheidenheit, Sie wehren sich ja förmlich gegen Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung, dabei haben Sie beides mehr als verdient." – „Wissen Sie, Aufmerksamkeit hat mir nie etwas bedeutet, davon hatte ich genug – Psychologen, die Typen vom IQ-Testen und andere, die meinten an mir rumforschen und rumdoktern zu können. Meine Eltern, da unten", sie zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, „die haben immer versucht, mich vor all dem zu beschützen, sie waren immer stolz auf mich und haben mich immer so geliebt wie ich bin. Es reicht mir wenn die Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, stolz auf mich sind. Nicht irgendjemand, den ich nicht kenne…" – „Ich liebe Sie auch so, wie Sie sind." Es war Rokko ein Bedürfnis, das jetzt zu sagen. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie anderen die Lorbeeren für Ihre Arbeit überlassen wollen, aber ich akzeptiere Ihren Wunsch kein TV-Porträt drehen zu wollen". Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte es schon wieder gesagt und er klang wirklich ehrlich. „Rokko? Geben Sie mir Zeit." – „Alle Zeit der Welt."

„Eitelkeit und Ruhmsucht sind zwei der wichtigsten menschlichen Triebfedern, gleich nach dem Fortpflanzungstrieb." – „Und du meinst, wenn ich mich schon nicht fortpflanze, sollte ich mich den anderen zwei Dingen mit 150 widmen?" – „Nein, dann wärst du ja nicht mehr du. Aber wenn dir das alles so unangenehm ist, warum hast du dann zugesagt?" – „Ich habe nicht zugesagt, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass das alte Schrapnell gleich mit einer Journalistin auf der Matte steht?" – „Die von Brahmberg war Model, die kennt Gott und die Welt." – „Ja, aber zu einer Zeit, als die Bilder noch nicht laufen konnten und schwarz-weiß Fotos die neueste Errungenschaft der Technik waren." Lisa war fürchterlich aufgewühlt zu Jürgen gekommen, nachdem Sophie am nächsten Tag mit dieser Stemmler auf der Matte stand – trotz ihres kategorischen Neins. „Herr Kowalski ist Ihnen doch hinterher, ich dachte, er hätte Sie doch noch überzeugt. Aber, wo Frau Stemmler schon hier ist, kann Sie Ihnen ja ein paar Fragen stellen." Rokko hatte schnell alle Kollegen zusammengetrommelt, die Aussagen über Lisa machen sollten und ließ das Projekt keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Diese von Brahmberg war nur seine Assistentin und nicht einmal eine gute und kaum hatte er Lisas Vertrauen wieder gewonnen, da passierte so etwas. Sehr zu Sophies Missfallen gelang es David und Rokko die Stemmler auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, die sich daraufhin weigerte, Sophies Pläne zu unterstützen.

„Sehen Sie, Frau Plenske, so schlimm war's doch gar nicht.", sagte Rokko, nachdem sie gemeinsam die Vorab-Variante gesehen hatten. „Und genauso zeigen die das heute Abend?" – „Ja, genauso so." Lisa schien erleichtert. Ja, so schlimm war es wirklich nicht, das klang sogar alles ganz gut. Vielleicht hatte Rokko Recht, vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, dass die Kerima-Kunden sich ein Bild von ihr machen konnten.


	16. Chapter 16

1.15.

Es war sehr spät an diesem warmen Abend Anfang Juli, als Rokko noch Licht in Lisas Büro sah. Vorsichtig steckte er denn Kopf durch die Tür: „Sie sind noch hier?" Lisa saß am Boden vor einem Berg von Papier. „Ähm, ja, uns steht doch diese Buchprüfung ins Haus und eigentlich sollten diese ganzen Papiere schon längst vorbereitet sein…" – „Aber…?" – „Aber… David ist immer noch auf seinem Ich-komme-über-Mariella-hinweg-Tripp und statt mir hier zu helfen, ist er mit mal wieder mit einem Model im Schlepptau hier raus." Lisa empfand keine Eifersucht, eher Mitleid, dass David nach all den Monaten immer noch so an Mariella hing und sich ständig selbst beweisen musste, dass es ihm auch ohne sie gut ging. David kam immer öfter zu Lisa, um mit ihr über seine Probleme und Gefühle zu reden. Lisa belastete das sehr, hatte sie doch ein eigenes Gefühlschaos, von dem er nichts hören wollte, weil er und Mariella… Das war sein ganzes Universum, dabei war sie doch jetzt schon so lange in den USA. „Kann ich Ihnen dann helfen? Ich mache mich gut als Papierträger, Taschenrechnerhalter, Kaffeeholer und zum Frust ablassen auch." Rokko lächelte sie schief an, die Aussicht, mal wieder Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, stimmte ihn glücklich und wenn sie so in ihre Zahlen vertieft war, dann sah sie so niedlich aus und er würde sie in Ruhe betrachten können. „Okay, setzten Sie sich." Sie deutete auf den Boden neben sich. „Sie könnten das hier nach Eingangsdatum sortieren und dann hier abheften." Sie gab ihm einen Ordner.

Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden, als Lisa und Rokko endlich fertig wurden: „Ouf!", Lisa legte sich auf den Rücken. „Das war ganz schön anstrengend." Rokko betrachtete sie, wie sie da so neben ihm lag. Sie war so schön. Dann setzte Lisa sich wieder auf. „Danke. Ohne Sie würde ich hier noch Stunden sitzen." – „Sie sollten das nicht tun." Rokko sah sie ernst an. „Sie sollten sich nicht kleiner machen als Sie sind." Er wollte, dass sie ihn ansah und griff sanft nach ihrem Kinn. Als er ihr Gesicht zu sich gedreht hatte, konnte er sich nicht zurück halten: Zärtlich küsste er sie und Lisa küsste ihn zurück. Die Zeit um sie herum schien stehen zu bleiben, als ihre Küsse intensiver wurden. Lisa legte sich wieder zurück und ihre Oberkörper berührten sich jetzt. Lisa wurde von Gefühlen übermannt, die sie nie in sich vermutet hätte, sie wollte mehr von diesen Küssen und auch mehr von Rokko. Rokko spürte Lisas Leidenschaft und auch seine eigene. Nun, der Fußboden in Lisas Büro entsprach nicht ganz so seinen Phantasien, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Was zählte waren ihre Gefühle für einander. Er hatte begonnen Lisas Hals zu küssen und fuhr nun mit einer Hand unter ihre Bluse. Sanft streichelte er die Haut darunter. Lisa genoss diese Berührungen bis sie kurz die Augen aufschlug. Sie sah sich um: Das war ihr Büro, sie lag mit dem Mann, den sie liebte auf dem Fußboden. Nein, so sollte ein erstes Mal nicht sein. Zu einem ersten Mal gehörten Kerzen und Musik und Rosenblätter und ein großes Bett mit Kissen und schöner Bettwäsche. Rokko fühlte, dass sie sich versteifte, aber nicht vor Leidenschaft oder Erregung, sondern weil etwas nicht stimmte. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab und wollte sie gerade fragen, als sie ihn auch schon von sich weg schob, sich aufsetzte und die Knie zu sich heranzog: „Ich, ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid." – „Hab ich 'was falsch gemacht?" – „Nein, nein, es liegt nicht an dir. Es liegt an mir. Es tut mir so leid." Lisa wirkte verzweifelt und war den Tränen nah. „Hey!" Er kroch zu ihr hin. „Das ist okay, kein Grund zu Aufregung." Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nicht der richtige Ort." Rokko verstand, es gab keinen Grund etwas zu überstürzen.

„Nee, dis jibt's nich die Plansche und der Kowalle." Sabrina war in Lisas Büro getreten, sie wollte die Post verteilen, bevor sie mal wieder einen Anpfiff kassierte. Das Bild, was sie ihr bot, eignete sich hervorragend für die Gerüchteküche. Sie zückte ihr Handy und fotografierte die beiden, wie sie da so am Boden lagen. Lisa hatte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Brust und er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt. Rokko war durch Sabrinas Aufschrei wach geworden, aber seine Lisa schlief immer noch tief und fest. „Lisa, aufstehen", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich suchend nach ihrer Brille um. „Hier." Er setzte sie ihr auf die Nase. „Geht's dir gut?" – „Hmmm." Lisa schämte sich: Wieso habe ich diesen liebevollen Mann einfach zurückgewiesen? Er ist jetzt bestimmt enttäuscht oder sauer oder vielleicht beides. Es war so schön, die wenigen Stunden Schlaf in seinen Armen zu verbringen.

„David, geh lieber nicht zur Planschkuh, die Reste ihrer Orgie mit Kowalski sind noch nich wegjeräumt." David war an diesem Morgen der Erste, der in den Genuss von Sabrinas Handyfoto und ihrer frei erfundenen Geschichte dazu kam. Also hatte seine Geschichte eine Beziehung nur hinausgezögert, aber nicht verhindert. Die Gefühle der beiden für einander mussten wohl doch stärker sein. Langsam musste er es sich eingestehen, er konnte doch Lisas Glück nicht verhindern, nur weil er unglücklich war. Die ganzen Sex-Abenteuer in letzter Zeit hatten ihn nicht glücklich gemacht und hinterließen einen fahlen Beigeschmack. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Solange es jemanden gab, dem es schlechter ging als ihm, konnte er hinab sehen und sagen: „Mein Leben ist gar nicht so mies." Aber es musste sich etwas ändern, Lisa hatte ihm immer nur das beste gewünscht, auch als sie noch in ihn verliebt war und jetzt hatte sie den Mann gefunden, der ihre Gefühle erwiderte, er sollte dem nicht im Wege stehen. „Guten Morgen, Kowalski." Rokko war gerade aus Lisas Büro gekommen und wollte erst einmal zu sich nach Hause und sich umziehen. Lisa hatte in ihrer vermeintlichen Morgenmuffelichkeit kaum ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und ihn auch nicht angesehen. Er hielt es für besser, ihr ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, um „zu sich zu kommen." – „Man, man, Kowalski, da kann man ja nur gratulieren. Man hört ja so einiges über Sie und Lisa und das was in der Nacht in ihrem Büro abgegangen ist." David folgte Rokko ins Foyer. „Eins müssen Sie mir aber sagen, worauf steht ein Mädchen wie Lisa?" – „Wie meinen?" David wollte doch nicht wirklich ein Männergespräch mit ihm führen? „Na, Sie wissen schon… knick-knack. Wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, würde ich sagen, sie steht auf Blümchensex, aber sie kann doch die Führung so schlecht abgeben, also doch eher was Dominantes?" Davids dümmliches Grinsen ging ihm gerade richtig auf die Nerven. Er wusste immer noch nicht so richtig, was mit Lisa los gewesen war und dann auch noch so ein blöder Spruch am frühen Morgen: „Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, ich würde es Ihnen nicht sagen." – „Ah verstehe, der Gentleman genießt und schweigt", rief David ihm noch hinterher.

Lisa erging es nicht besser. Jeder, aber auch jeder, dem sie an diesem Morgen begegnete, hatte ein anzügliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einer ihrer ersten Wege führte sie zum Empfang, Sabrina hatte zwar den Versuch unternommen, ihr die Post zu bringen, hatte sie aber nicht da gelassen, als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, die Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten. Lisa kramte in einer Kiste, als Sabrina ihr einen Stapel Briefe unter die Nase hielt und gleich wieder wegzog, als Lisa danach greifen wollte. „Na na na na na, die kriegste erst, wenn de mir die janzen schmutzigen Details erzählt hast." – „Die schmutzigen Details, ja?" Sabrina setzte sich und sah Lisa gespannt an. „Also du wirst es nicht glauben, als wir da so lagen, da fiel mein Blick auf… du weißt schon und da war es ungefähr so lang." Lisa deutete 15cm an. „Und als ich später noch mal genauer hinsah, da war es so groß." Lisa deutete 30cm an und Sabrina ging der Unterkiefer „Nee, ne. Echt jetzt?" – „Ja, Sabrina, das war mit Abstand der größte Staubflusen, den ich je gesehen habe. Jemand sollte der Putzkolonne sagen, dass man auch unter den Schränken staubsaugen kann." Damit nahm sie der verdatterten Sabrina die Post weg und verschanzte sich in ihrem Büro.

So sehr sich Lisa auch bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht, sich auf ihre Post zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab: Die letzte Nacht war so schön gewesen – Rokkos Nähe, seine Küsse, seine Berührungen. Sie hatte mehr gewollt und bei diesem Gedanken erschrak sie, denn so etwas hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Aber was stimmt nicht mit mir, dass ich einen Rückzieher gemacht habe? Diese Grübelei bringt nichts, du musst mit ihm reden und es ihm erklären, ihm sagen, dass du noch…, also dass du noch nie…, dass du nur einen Rückzieher gemacht hast, weil… Er wird es verstehen, er verstand doch sonst auch immer alles. Lisa kam an seiner Bürotür an, ein Blick durch die Tür zeigte ihr, dass er nicht da war. Das ist vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, Lisa fasste den Entschluss erst einmal nach Göberitz zu fahren. Sie könnte sich etwas Nettes anziehen, sich ein bisschen zurecht machen und dann mit Rokko reden, außerdem könnte sie die Fahrt hin und zurück dafür nutzen, noch zu üben, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte.

Hosen? Praktisch. Die hier? Zu warm. Oder die? Zu hell. Lisa kannte sich, sie zog Dreck magisch an, vor allem, wenn sie helle Kleidung trug. Dann die? Zu dunkel. Sie wollte Rokko sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und nicht zu einer Beerdigung. Was war mit Röcken? Das gleiche Spiel: Zu hell, zu dunkel, zu kurz, zu lang, zu altmodisch, zu business-mäßig. Worin Rokko sie wohl am liebsten sah? Sie nahm ein Sommerkleid: Weiblich, verspielt, romantisch. Ja, das hatte die richtige Aussage: Sie war eine romantische Frau und so konnte man das auf den ersten Blick sehen. Und nun, ins Bad: Sollte sie etwas Schminke ausprobieren? Es war so schwierig sich zu schminken, wenn man ohne Brille so wenig sah, also musste es etwas Lipgloss tun. Ja, so sah sie gut aus…

Rokko ging es in der Zwischenzeit nicht besser. Zuhause angekommen, hatte Hugo ihn erst einmal in Beschlag genommen. Wo war er über Nacht? So so, Frau Plenske. Amüsiert beobachtete Hugo wie sein sonst so eloquenter Mitbewohner vor seinem gut gefüllten Kleiderschrank stand und sinnierte: „Das hier sagt, ich bin kreativ, wild und liebe das Leben. Das hier sagt, eigentlich bin ich schrill, aber wenn ich zu seiner Spießerveranstaltung muss, kann ich mich auch anpassen. Nichts von dem sagt: ‚Du bist die Frau meines Lebens, ich liebe dich und gemeinsam schaffen wir alles.'" Er war ratlos. Wenn Lisa ganz sie selbst war, ganz authentisch, in den Sachen, in denen sie sich wohl fühlte, dann hatte sie diese Ausstrahlung und dann liebte er sie am meisten. Ja, so würde er es machen. Er zog sein Lieblingshemd an und eine bunte Krawatte, die er unter dem Hemd trug, dazu Jeans, ein helles Sakko und seine gelben Schuhe. Ja, so gefiel er sich und nun zurück zu Kerima. Er musste mit Lisa sprechen, ihr versichern, dass er sie liebte und dass alles in Ordnung war.

Derweil in Göberitz: Lisa eilte die Treppe runter. Sie hatte geübt, was sie Rokko sagen würde und hatte das Gefühl, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Anrufbeantworter. Irgendjemand hatte angerufen. Nicht wichtig, ihre Mutter würde bestimmt bald vom Einkaufen kommen. Naja, vielleicht ist es ja doch wichtig. Die paar Minuten hatte sie jetzt auch noch. Sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe: „Hier ist Professor Dr. Kraußhaar aus der Charité. Ihr Vater ist letzte Nacht bei uns eingeliefert und notoperiert worden. Ihre Mutter ist auch bei uns, aber sie ist im Moment nicht in der Lage, uns die notwendigen Einverständniserklärungen zu geben. Wenn Sie also bitte so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommen könnten…" Mehr hörte Lisa gar nicht. Wieso rief er hier an? Wieso nicht auf ihren Handy, da wäre sie doch erreichbar gewesen. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche. Nein, sie hatte es bei Kerima liegen lassen. Was hatte er gesagt, welche Station? Panik machte sich in Lisa breit. Was war bloß passiert? Und was war mit ihrer Mutter? Einverständniserklärungen, so was musste man doch nur unterschreiben, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Ruhig Lisa, ganz ruhig! Erst mal musst du zurück nach Berlin.

In der Nacht zuvor hatte Bernd Atemnot bekommen. Von dem Termin in Magdeburg war er mit schlechten Nachrichten zurückgekommen. Er würde sich schonen und einer langen Therapie unterziehen müssen. Als in der Nacht Atemnot bekommen hatte und nicht mehr Atmen konnte, hatte Helga den Notarzt gerufen.

„Bei der OP ist es zu Komplikationen gekommen. … Hirnschlag … Koma… Selbst wenn er wieder erwacht… bleibende Hirnschäden…" Lisa nahm die Worte des Arztes wie durch eine Wand war, das war doch ein Alptraum, gleich würde sie aufwachen und alles war wieder gut. „Kann ich zu ihm?" Im Kittel, mit Handschuhen und Mundschutz betrat Lisa das Zimmer ihres Vaters. Helga, die völlig unter Schock stand, saß bereits neben Bernds Bett und weinte. Bei Bernds Anblick schossen auch Lisa die Tränen in die Augen: Überall waren Schläuche, der größte führte in seinen Mund, auf seiner Brust waren lauter Drähte befestigt, mehrere Maschinen piepten und machten andere beängstigende Geräusche. Lisa versuchte ihre Mutter anzusprechen, aber das war aussichtslos, zu ihr drang man gerade nicht durch. Ihrem geliebten Bärchen ging es schlecht. Der Mann, mit dem sie fast 30 Jahre verbracht hat, dem Vater ihrer Tochter und dem Vater der beiden Jungs, die sie wie ihre eigenen Kinder angenommen hatte. Sollte das das Ende sein? Lisa hatte den Arzt um Bedenkzeit gebeten. Sie wollte erst abwägen, was ihr Vater wollte, was das beste für ihn war.

„Lisa, ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden." Rokko hatte gesehen, dass sie Kerima betreten hatte, hatte ein bisschen Zeit verstreichen lassen, um Mut zu sammeln und nun war er in ihr Büro gelaufen. Aber da war sie nicht, dachte er im ersten Moment zumindest. Was war das unter ihrem Schreibtisch? Lisa! Sie saß unter ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte die Beine ganz nah an sich gezogen, so wie letzte Nacht. Weinte sie? Sah so aus. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass der Grund dafür ein tragischerer war als ihr verkorkster erster Anlauf… Verdammtes Schicksal, schon mal etwas von Timing gehört?, fluchte er innerlich. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, zog den Stuhl zurück und beugte sich so, dass er sie sehen konnte. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm und setzte ihre Brille auf, um sehen zu können, wer da stand. Rokko! Oh nein, mit Rokko wollte sie doch eigentlich reden, sie hatte sich extra hübsch für dieses Gespräch gemacht und jetzt saß sie hier wie ein Häufchen Elend und heulte – mal wieder. Wann hat dieser Mann sie im letzten halben Jahr mal nicht heulen gesehen? „Was ist denn passiert?" Rokko kletterte zu ihr unter den Tisch und legte einen Arm um sie. „Die wollen eine Entscheidung von mir", bekam er geflüstert. Langsam erzählte sie ihm, was passiert war und dass die Ärzte die Geräte abstellen wollten, dass sie dafür aber ihre Einverständniserklärung brauchten und dass Bernd über kurz oder lang sterben würde und dass die Maschinen sein Leiden nur verlängerten. Rokko war schockiert. Er wusste, wie sehr Lisa an ihrer Familie hing und wie schwer das für sie sein musste. Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, doch statt sich zu schnäuzen oder ihre Tränen damit abzutrocknen, begann sie, an seinem Jackett herumzuwischen: „Ich habe Sie ganz nass gemacht." – „Das ist doch jetzt egal." – „Aber, Salzränder…" – „Es ist egal, das kann man waschen." Rokko nahm Lisa das Taschentuch weg und fuhr ihr damit über die Wangen. Dann zog er das Jackett aus und legte es beiseite, damit sie nicht noch auf die Idee kam, den Fleck doch noch heraus zu reiben. Sie saßen schon einige Zeit unter dem Schreibtisch und Lisa hatte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Bauch, er streichelte ihr immer wieder durchs Haar. „Ich hatte immer einen klaren Standpunkt zu Sterbehilfe, aber wenn es die eigene Familie betrifft, dann ist es 'was Anderes." Rokko nickte. „Eigentlich wollte ich zu Ihnen, Herr Kowalski, und mit Ihnen reden. Ich wollte Ihnen alles erklären, ich habe sogar geübt, was ich Ihnen sagen werde, aber…aber es ist alles weg. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen etwas sagen, aber…" – „Pscht." Rokko legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund. „Schon gut. Das verstehe ich." Allerdings wünschte er, sie wäre nicht wieder zum „Sie" übergegangen. „Ich brauche einen Plan", murmelte Lisa. „Bruno anrufen, der kann bis morgen hier sein und Hannes informieren, dann kann der auch Reisevorbereitungen treffen." Lisa was plötzlich ganz aufgekratzt. Rokko sah sie erstaunt an, als sie wie selbstverständlich über seinen Schoss krabbelte, um unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervorzukommen. „So, mach ich's, ein Plan ist gut. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen." Sprach sie mit ihm oder mehr mit sich selbst? Egal, Hauptsache, sie versteckte sich nicht mehr unter ihrem Schreibtisch.


	17. Chapter 17

1.16.

Ring, ring, ring! Wer wohl so früh am Morgen etwas von ihm wollte? „Lisa!", schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. Vielleicht brauchte sie ihn. „Kowalski." – „Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski. Hier ist Lisa Plenske. Ich muss dringend mit Herrn Haas sprechen." – „Okay." Rokko wunderte sich, was sie wohl um diese Zeit von Hugo wollte. Er machte sich auf in die zweite Etage seine Wohnung, wo Hugo noch schlief. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er sie. Er musste einfach wissen, was los war. „Bitte, könnte ich einfach nur mit Herrn Haas sprechen? Es ist wirklich dringend." Das Gespräch zwischen Hugo und Lisa war kurz. Hugo hatte sich im Eiltempo fertig gemacht und wollte sofort zu Kerima. Immer wieder schimpfte er vor sich hin: „Quel horreur! Quelle catastrophe! C'est incroyable!" Rokko war ihm gefolgt und zu ihm ins Auto gestiegen. „Nehmen Sie mich mit." – „Aber Frau Plenske hat extra gesagt, nur Vorstandsmitglieder." Hugo ließ sich von Rokkos flehendem Blick erweichen. Sie hatte ihm nur kurz erzählt, was passiert war und wenn sie etwas im Vorstand durchdrücken wollte, dann musste eine Presserklärung folgen und dafür war Rokko ja da.

Lisa stand bereits am Fahrstuhl, als die Tür sich öffnete. Hugo und Rokko traten heraus. Rokko konnte gleich sehen, dass sie eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich haben musste: Ihr hübsches Kleid war ganz faltig, ihre Haare ganz durcheinander, sie hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und geweint haben musste sie auch. „Lisa, ma chère, wieso musste ich so früh hier herkommen?" Lisa händigte ihm einen Hefter aus. „Gehen Sie schon mal in den Konferenzraum. Die anderen sind auch schon da." Rokko und Lisa blieben allein zurück. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Rokko sah Lisa sanft an. „Bitte fragen Sie mich das nicht. Sehen Sie mich nicht so lieb an, ich… der Vorstand… es ist wichtig und wenn Sie so nett zu mir sind… ich ringe mit meiner Fassung und ich verliere sie, wenn Sie so nett zu mir sind." – „Kann ich dann irgendetwas anderes für Sie tun?" Rokko suchte ihren Blick. „Hier lesen Sie die Zeitung und überlegen Sie, wie es weitergehen soll." Sie reichte ihm eine druckfrische Ausgabe der Berliner Morgenpost.

„Kerimas Chefin eine Mörderin?!", titelte das Blatt. Der Artikel war haarsträubend, er verdrehte die Fakten um Bernds Tod und sämtliche Zitate stammten von Rokko Kowalski. Rokko war wie versteinert. Wie konnten die so etwas schreiben? Woher hatten die diese Informationen? Und wie kamen die dazu seinen Namen zu benutzen? Er hatte mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, nicht einmal mit Hugo, nicht einmal auf der Fahrt hierher und dass obwohl Hugo ununterbrochen geschimpft und gezetert hatte, welche Zumutung es doch sei, ihn aus seinem Morgenschlaf zu klingeln.

„Wenn wir irgendetwas für Sie tun können, Frau Plenske…" Laura hatte Lisa Hände genommen und wollte ihr Mut zusprechen. Friedrich stand immer noch unter Schock: Sein Hausmeister und Freund Bernd Plenske würde nie wieder mit ihm um die Wette Hecke schneiden. Sie würden sich nie wieder über irgendwelche Werkzeuge streiten. Und auch der Oldtimer würde stehen bleiben, alleine an ihm zu schrauben wäre nicht das Gleiche. „Nein, alles, was es jetzt zu tun gibt, wäre zu viel verlangt." – „Was ist es? Wir haben es angeboten und wir werden es tun." Friedrich sah Lisa eindringlich an, irgendwas würde er doch tun können. „Meine Mutter, sie ist noch in der Charité. Sie ist zusammengebrochen, als er… als es vorbei war. Man hat sie zur Beobachtung da behalten. Vielleicht könnten Sie sie abholen und nach Göberitz zu den Deckers bringen." Lisa sprach ganz leise. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter wurde ihr ganz anders. Helga hatte seit gestern nicht gesprochen, sie aß und trank nicht und das Medieninteresse würde ihr den Rest geben. Lisa hatte schon mit den Deckers gesprochen. Niemand würde Helga dort vermuten, da wäre sie nicht allein und Traudel mit ihrer penetranten Art würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie trank und aß. „Das machen wir, Frau Plenske, das machen wir." Laura umarmte Lisa zum Abschied. Sie stand am Catering und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Rokko, wie er mit einem Karton in der Hand auf sein Büro zusteuerte. Er hatte doch nicht vor…? Lisa ging ihm nach. Sie klopfte leise und ging dann rein. „Herr Kowalski? Was tun Sie denn da?" Sie konnte sehen, dass er alle seine persönlichen Gegenstände auf dem Schreibtisch gestellt hatte und gerade in den Karton packen wollte. „Ich erspare Ihnen noch eine Konferenz." Lisa verstand nicht. Er hielt die Zeitung hoch und deutete auf den Artikel. Jetzt verstand sie. „Ich brauche den Vorstand nicht, wenn ich Sie entlassen will." Das war der falsche Ansatz. „Ich meine, ich habe nicht vor Sie zu entlassen. Ich meine, es ist anders als es aussieht und es war schwierig genug, die Wahrheit herauszufinden und es wäre bestimmt einfacher gewesen zu glauben, dass Sie… dass die diese Informationen von Ihnen haben, ich meine, außer Ihnen wusste niemand… Also, es hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, mich auf meine Intuition zu verlassen, aber ich habe Sie gerne, sehr gerne und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Sie…Ich konnte das Offensichtliche nicht glauben." Lisa hatte sich einen Pullover gegriffen, den Rokko über die Stuhllehne vor seinem Schreibtisch gehängt hatte. Sie hatte begonnen, nervös damit herumzuspielen. „Sie sollten zum Meeting kommen und sich anhören, was passiert ist und wenn Sie mich… ähm… Kerima dann immer noch verlassen möchten, dann wäre das sehr schade." Sekunden später war sie zurückgekommen und hatte ihm seinen Pullover zurückgegeben: „Tut mir leid." Sie lächelte scheu.

Die letzten die den Konferenzraum betraten, waren Sophie von Brahmberg und Olaf Kern. Sophie ging auf Lisa zu, die am Fenster stand und hinaussah. „Frau Plenske, es tut mir ja so leid. Wie geht es Ihnen? Eine fürchterliche Sache, dass es in der Zeitung stand." Sophie wollte gerade die Arme um Lisa legen, als die leise zischte: „Ja, ich frage mich, woher die die Information haben…" Dann sah sie Sophie direkt in die Augen: „Genießen Sie Ihre letzten Minuten bei Kerima." Alle hatten Platz genommen: Hugo und Rokko saßen Lisa gegenüber, David und Max zu ihrer Rechten, Sophie und Olaf zu ihrer Linken. Lisa saß alleine an der Stirnseite, ihren Laptop hatte sie vor sich hingestellt. Leise begann sie: „Als erstes möchte ich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie alle so zeitig hierher bestellen musste. Vor Ihnen liegt ein Memo mit dem Kernpunkt unseres Meetings." Alle Anwesenden schlugen den Hefter auf und begannen die Kopie des Artikels zu lesen. In Rokkos Mappe allerdings lag ein handschriftlicher Zettel von Lisa. Er lächelte sie an, aber sie sah in die obere linke Ecke des Raumes. Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. „Man Kowalski, was soll der Scheiß?", fuhr David Rokko an. „Bist du fertig mit Lesen?" David konnte höchstens bis zum zweiten Absatz gekommen sein. „Nein." – „Dann lies weiter." Lisas Ton ließ keine Diskussion zu. Nach und nach wurden alle fertig. Kern und Sophie tauschten von Zeit zu Zeit Blicke, aber sie hatten ein gut trainiertes Pokerface. Wieder ergriff Lisa das Wort: „Die letzte Nacht war schrecklich für meine Familie und mich. Einige wenige Dinge aus dem Artikel sind wahr: Ja, ich habe auf Anraten der Ärzte der Abschaltung der Geräte zugestimmt, aber ich habe mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht und bestimmt nicht meiner Karriere wegen getroffen. Ja, Herr Kowalski ist auch der einzige, der davon wusste." Dieser Artikel war wirklich fies, man hatte Lisa als eiskalte Geschäftsfrau, der die Karriere über die Familie ging und die – trotz angeblichen Heilungschancen – die Geräte abschalten ließ, dargestellt. Lisa brauchte einen Moment, sie musste sich fangen, außerdem musste sie überlegen wie sie jetzt weitermachen sollte. „Frau von Brahmberg, haben Sie uns etwas zu dieser Angelegenheit zu sagen?" Lisa versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte das? Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich etwas herausgefunden? Quatsch, ihre Intrige war wasserdicht. „Gut, dann tu ich es." Lisa zog ein kleines Glasröhrchen, in dem sich etwas Schwarzes befand, hervor und stellte es auf den Tisch: „Es tut mir leid, Herr Kern, es war gut festgeklebt, ich musste es mit Gewalt von der Unterseite meines Schreibtisches entfernen." Sie wandte sich an alle: „Das ist ein Funkmikrophon, ich habe es letzte Nacht unter meinem Schreibtisch gefunden." Rokkos Herz zog sich zusammen, sie hatte sich in ihrer Verzweiflung wieder unter ihren Schreibtisch geflüchtet. „Die Empfangseinheit dazu war in Frau von Brahmbergs Vorzimmer und auf Herrn Kerns Computer fanden sich mehrere Gesprächsmitschnitte aus meinem Büro, darunter auch das Gespräch mit Herrn Kowalski von gestern." David und Max sahen sich an. Max, der nie soviel Intrige und Boshaftigkeit in diesem Gebäude vermutet hätte, war komplett sprachlos und konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. „Haben Sie uns noch immer nichts zu sagen?" Lisa sah Sophie wieder an und hoffte, diese würde ihr Gewissen finden und ihr den Rest ersparen, aber die fühlte sich zu einer Flucht nach vorne gezwungen: „Herr Kowalski hat mich gezwungen. Er kam zu mir und meinte, man könne so schon einen Teil der Schlagzeilen verhindern, aber das muss wohl nach hinten losgegangen sein." Rokko hatte bis jetzt ruhig auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und war dem Meeting als Beobachter gefolgt, aber das ging wirklich zu weit. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lisa ihm mit einer Handbewegung zeigte, dass er Ruhe bewahren sollte. „Gut, dann kommt hier die Wahrheit." Lisa drückte ein paar Tasten an ihrem Computer und sah man auf der Leinwand hinter ihr ein Büro, das nicht zu Kerima gehörte. Man sah Sophie und Olaf an einem Schreibtisch sitzen. „Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, dass Kerimas PR-Manager den Chefredakteur vom Berliner Morgenecho nicht kennt." – „Kowalski kennt hier nicht mal den Nachtwächter persönlich. Das hier wird der Brillenschlange den Rest geben. Erstmal wird das sowohl ihr als auch Kowalski diesen verliebt-debilen Blick nehmen und dann wird sie so fertig sein, weil ihre heißgeliebte Familie nicht mehr ist, dass es ein leichtes sein wird, ihr den Geschäftsführerposten abzuschwatzen. Wenigstens hat Ihre Abhöranlage diese eine nützliche Information gebracht." Jemand trat in die Szenerie: „Sophie, Schatz, lange nicht gesehen." Der Mann begrüßte Sophie mit Küsschen auf die Wangen. „Und Sie müssen Rokko Kowalski sein." Man sah Sophie und Kern dem Redakteur die Details diktieren, die sich auch in dem Artikel wieder fanden. Lisa hatte sich wieder ans Fenster gestellt, sie hatte ihre Arme eng um sich geschlungen und konnte Rokkos Blick in ihrem Rücken fühlen. „Lassen Sie uns darauf anstoßen", kam es aus ihrem Computer. „Wir sind alle schon einmal in den Genuss gekommen, Frau von Brahmberg trinken zu sehen." Lisa brach die Filmvorführung ab. Olaf Kern sah sie an: „Wie ist jemand wie Sie an dieses Band gekommen?", fragte er sie in einem abfälligen Ton. „Unser Nachtwächter kennt deren Nachtwächter. Das Berliner Morgenecho überwacht seinen Chefredakteur zurzeit, weil sie unlautere Machenschaften vermuten." – „Frau Plenske, ich habe dabei wirklich nur an die Firma gedacht", versuchte Sophie einzulenken. „Sie fälschen Unterschriften und täuschen falsche Identitäten vor, um der Firma etwas Gutes zu tun?" Lisa atmete tief durch. „Der Vorstand und ich haben heute Morgen einstimmig entschieden, dass Ihr Verhalten dem Ruf der Firma geschadet hat und darum sind Sie und Herr Kern entlassen. Bis heute Mittag haben Sie bitte Ihre Sachen gepackt und sind verschwunden. Ansonsten sieht sich der Sicherheitsdienst gezwungen, dem nachzuhelfen." – „Sie können mich nicht entlassen, die Zustimmung des Vorstandes reicht dafür nicht." – „Richtig, ich brauche dafür die Unterschrift des Geschäftsführers und die des Personalchefs." Lisa schob David ein Papier und einen Stift hin. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du Dreckschleuder." – „David, du musst nichts sagen, du musst unterschreiben. Soll ich etwa buchstabieren?" David unterschrieb und reichte das Papier an Max weiter. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das ist Rufmord, ihr habt Lisa abgehört. Ich werde euch anzeigen und ich bin mir sicher Rokko schließt sich mir an." David war außer sich, er hatte Sophie viel zu getraut, aber das?! „Für mich ist es vorbei, wenn sie hier raus ist." Lisa sah nun sehr erschöpft aus und wollte jegliche Diskussion vermeiden. Sie hatte geschafft, was sie schaffen musste und alles andere war ihr jetzt egal. David hatte mit Sophie und Kern den Raum verlassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine firmeninternen Informationen mitnahmen und auch um auf die Polizei zu warten. „Ich würde darum bitten, dass alle Abteilungen weitermachen wie bisher. Unsere ganze Unterstützung sollte jetzt Herrn Haas und der neuen Kollektion gelten. Auf aufwendige Meetings würde ich aus gegebenem Anlass gerne verzichten. Geben Sie alle Informationen an Herrn Petersen, er wird sie dann gebündelt an mich weiterleiten." Max nickte. „Herr Kowalski, wenn Sie in etwas 10 Minuten in mein Büro kommen könnten, wir müssten besprechen, wie wir jetzt mit der Presse umgehen." Rokko nickte. Er bewunderte Lisa in diesem Moment für ihre Stärke. Als Lisa gegangen war, meinte Hugo: „Egal was sie genommen hat, das will ich auch."

„Sind die 10 Minuten schon um?" Lisa stand am Fenster ihres Büros und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Rokko war leise zu ihr herangetreten und hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt. „Nein, ich dachte, wenn ich gleich komme, dann darf ich Sie doch noch fragen, wie es Ihnen geht." Lisa starrte noch immer in den Berliner Himmel hinaus: „Ganz furchtbar. Als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen." Rokkos Hand fuhr ihren Rücken auf und ab, mit der anderen Hand legte er auf ihren Arm. „Die Ärzte haben gesagt, es würde ganz schnell gehen, aber es ging nicht schnell." Lisa liefen einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Inka hat die ganzen Presseleute, die ein Statement wollen in Konferenzraum 2 geschickt. Ich…es geht nicht… Ich muss zum Bestatter." Rokko wusste, was Lisa für einen Horror vor den Medien hatte und in ihrem Zustand würde sie es bestimmt nicht schaffen, sich dem zu stellen. „Ich übernehme das."

Während Rokko den Medien sehr emotional über den Stand der Dinge informierte, wollte Lisa sich auf den Weg zum Bestatter machen. Im Foyer schauten sie die, die am Vortag noch dreckig gegrinst hatten, mitleidig an. Yvonne stürmte auf sie zu: „Max hat's mir gerade erzählt. Kommst du klar, kann ich was tun?" Lisa sah, dass ihre Freundin weinte und sie hätte am liebsten mitgeheult: „Nicht weinen, bitte. Ich muss zum Bestatter, es gibt so viel zu erledigen." – „Max, nimmst du Bärbel? Ich gehe mit."

„Sie war so furchtbar ruhig, sie hat nicht geweint oder so. Sie hat ganz faktisch einen Sarg bestellt und die Punkte für die Trauerfeier abgearbeitet. Das war schon unheimlich. Weißt du wie es Helga geht?" Yvonne windelte gerade Bärbel bei Jürgen im Kiosk und berichtete ihm von ihrem Erlebnis beim Bestatter. „Helga geht's richtig dreckig. Meine Mutter war wirklich entsetzt und der verhagelt ja kaum was die Laune." Vermutlich hätte Jürgen heute den Umsatz seines Lebens gemacht, denn so viele Berliner Morgenpost-Ausgaben waren noch nie verlangt worden, aber er hatte seinen Stapel nicht ausgelegt. Er würde nichts verkaufen, in dem Lügen über seine Freunde standen und das hatte jeder, der nach dieser Zeitung verlangt hatte, auch erfahren. „Es ist aber auch ein Hammer. Ich meine, ausgerechnet Bernd." Jürgen hatte zwischenzeitlich den Fernseher angeschaltet und wollte zumindest die Ergebnisse des Fußballspiels erfahren. „Rokko!" Yvonne sprang auf ihn zu „Wie war's mit den Pressefuzzis? Die stellen das doch richtig?" Yvonne war aufgewühlt. Es war einfach zu ungerecht, dass so etwas ausgerechnet Lisa passierte. Rokko erstattete Bericht und die drei überlegten fieberhaft, was sie für Lisa und ihre Mutter tun konnten. „Bruno hat gemailt, er kommt heute Nacht mit dem Zug.", Jürgen sah von seinem Laptop auf. „Bernd hat auch immer gerne Fußball geguckt." Jürgen deutete auf den Fernseher. „Oh, nerv nicht mit dieser blöden Ballspielerei." Yvonne griff nach der Fernbedienung, doch statt den Fernseher auszuschalten, stellte sie einen anderen Sender ein: „…hier vor dem Haus der Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda. Trotz eines Statements von…" – „Mach mal lauter." Zu sehen war das Haus der Plenskes in Göberitz, umzingelt von Kameras und Fernsehteams.

„Helga ist bei meinen Eltern, aber Lisa nicht. Die war nur kurz da, um nach ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Die Leitung der Plenskes ist besetzt und ihr Handy ist ausgeschaltet." Jürgen machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Ich fahre nach Göberitz. Wenn sie da ist, braucht sie Hilfe und wenn nicht, dann müssen wir uns wirklich Sorgen machen." Rokko hechtete davon und hoffte, dass es Lisa gut ging.

„Lisa, bitte mach auf." Rokko hatte es geschafft, dass die Fernsehteams gegangen waren, aber bei den Plenskes machte niemand auf. Machte sie nicht auf, weil sie Angst hatte? Oder machte sie nicht auf, weil sie nicht da war? Und wenn sie nicht da war, wo war sie? Ging es ihr gut? Sie hatte doch keine Dummheiten gemacht? Langsam ging die Tür auf. Rokko wunderte sich, denn dahinter stand niemand. Er sah sie um. Lisa saß neben der Tür auf dem Boden, die Beine einmal wieder ganz dicht an sich gezogen. „Hey!" Er streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Die sind weg." – „Die waren plötzlich alle da. Das Telefon hat ununterbrochen geklingelt." Ihr Blick war hohl. „Komm, steh erst mal auf." Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und ging dann in die Küche. In der Küche herrschte Chaos, was gar nicht Helgas Art war, aber die Ereignisse hatten sich einfach überschlagen. „Hier. Heiße Milch hilft immer."

Lisa hatte sich etwas hingelegt und Rokko hatte beschlossen, die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen. Irgendwas musste er einfach tun. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte: Lisa kam die Treppe runter. „Sie sind noch hier?" – „Ja, ich hab abgewaschen. Haben Sie ein bisschen schlafen können?" Lisa schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Alpträume."

„Ob ich das Richtige getan habe?" Lisa hatte sich auf das Sofa gelegt und Rokko hatte sie fest in die Arme genommen. Er hörte ihr einfach nur zu. „Sie müssen sich nicht schuldig fühlen. Es hinauszuzögern hätte ihm auch nicht geholfen." Rokko hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen so gut er konnte und zumindest war sie eingeschlafen. Ihr Schlaf war unruhig und sie murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin.

Das Telefon riss Rokko aus seinem Schlummerzustand. Richtig, er hatte es wieder angesteckt, falls jemand Wichtiges anrief. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht ein langsamer Reporter war. „Bei Plenske", meldete er sich. „Oh mein Gott", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ähm, hier ist Rokko Kowalski bei Plenske." Er konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen hören. „Hier ist Hannes Plenske. Ich habe gerade erst das Telegramm gekriegt, dass mein Vater gestorben ist und jetzt geht bei uns ein Mann ans Telefon. Du verstehst…" Hannes hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es passender war, diesen Rokko Kowalski zu duzen. Er wusste von Lisa, dass Elis Lieblingsspielzeug einmal ihm gehört hatte und da schien es nur selbstverständlich. „Kann ich mal mit Lisa sprechen?" – „Lisa schläft endlich, ich würde sie nur ungern wecken." – „Verstehe. Und Helga?" – „Die ist nicht hier. Die ist bei Freunden." – „Verstehe. Wie geht's denn der Lisa?" – „Naja, eher so so, aber seit der Medienrummel abgenommen hat, ist sie ruhiger…" – „Der Medienrummel?" – „Für manche ist das Privatleben der Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda von Interesse." Rokko hatte nie verstanden, warum sich diese Hyänen nie mit dem zufrieden gaben, was man ihnen vorwarf, sondern immer noch weiterbohren mussten, die hatten keine Ahnung wie sehr sie jemanden damit verletzen konnten. Hannes war kurz still. „Mehrheitseignerin?" Er hatte das Wort lang gezogen und besonders betont. „,Ich arbeite in einem Modeunternehmen' steht also synonym für ‚Mir gehören genug Aktien, damit ich da der Boss bin'?" Rokko musste unwillkürlich lächeln, das war so typisch Lisa. „Richte ihr aus, dass ich morgen mit der 3-Uhr-Maschine aus Frankfurt am Main komme. Ich bringe Eli mit, aber sie braucht nichts vorbereiten oder so. Ich bring alles Wichtige mit." Rokko hatte alles notiert und sich wieder zu Lisa gelegt.

„Rokko, wach auf." Bruno hatte ihn geweckt. Es war höchstens 5 Uhr morgens. Bruno hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er seine Schwester und Rokko auf dem Sofa liegend gefunden hatte. Haben sie es also doch geschafft und du hast kein Wort davon gesagt, Lisa. Bruno und Rokko saßen in der Küche und tranken Kaffee. Rokko erzählte Bruno was er wusste und dass Hannes auch bald hier wäre. „Guten Morgen!" Lisa stand in der Küchentür und rieb sich die Augen. Bruno erhob sich und ging auf sie zu. Sie sahen sich kurz an und fielen sich in die Arme. Rokko fand, dass das ein Geschwister-Moment war und dass er besser gehen sollte.

Bei Kerima hatte er Timo gebeten, Hannes und Eli vom Flughafen abzuholen. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass Lisa zur Arbeit erscheinen würde, aber sie kam und sie gab ihr Bestes. Das war gerade nicht sehr viel, aber immer noch mehr als gar nichts. Timo brachte Hannes zu Kerima, Hannes hatte darauf bestanden, nicht nach Göberitz gefahren zu werden, wenn Lisa nicht da sei. So schob er den gut bepackten Kinderwagen ins Foyer von Kerima. Da herrschte mal wieder hektisches Treiben. „Wer von denen ist Rokko Kowalski?", fragte er Timo, der den Bruder seiner Chefin immer wieder musterte. „Der da in dem geblümten Hemd." Er deutete auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann am Catering. „Danke." Zielgerichtet ging er auf ihn zu. „Rokko?" – „Ja." Rokko drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und blickte in ein Gesicht, dass Bernd sehr ähnlich war, nur jünger halt. „Ich bin Hannes." Gemeinsam saßen sie bei einer Tasse Kaffee. „Ich habe Lisa seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Du wirst mir helfen müssen, sie wieder zu erkennen." – „Da drüben." Rokko deutete auf eine junge Frau, die mit Akten bepackt auf den Empfang zu lief. „Lisa?!" Sie blickte in seine Richtung. Sämtliche Akten stürzten zu Boden und sie fielen sich in die Arme. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, ihn erst zu Hause zu treffen und war von ihren eigenen Gefühlen übermannt. Wäre der Anlass seines Besuchs nicht so ernst, dann wäre sie jetzt wohl der glücklichste Mensch überhaupt. „Und das ist Eli." Bei dem Anblick, wie Lisa ihre Nichte begrüßte, wurde es Rokko ganz warm ums Herz.

„Das ist doch kompletter Blödsinn." Lisa, Hannes und Bruno saßen in der Hollywoodschaukel bei den Plenskes im Garten und unterhielten sich. Bruno und Hannes fanden sich gleich sympathisch und das Eis war schnell gebrochen. Bruno hatte bald gefragt, wie es zwischen Lisa und Rokko lief, immerhin war die Situation, in der er sie gefunden hatte, für ihn eindeutig. Langsam rückte Lisa mit der Sprache raus. Hannes hatte ihr alle Details aus der Nase gezogen, schließlich war er völlig ahnungslos. Im Moment war er gerade sauer auf diesen David Seidel. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, seiner Schwester einzureden, sie sei nicht liebens- und begehrenswert? „Nur weil er jeden Abend mit einer anderen schläft, heißt das nicht, dass er sich auch mit Liebe auskennt. Ich meine, schon, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass man sich in dich verlieben kann, zeigt doch, was für ein einsames Würstchen er sein muss." Hannes redete Lisa gut zu und sie unterhielten sich noch lange, nachdem Bruno in Bett gegangen war. Er war fertig von seiner Zugfahrt und wollte nur noch ein ordentliches Bett, naja, selbst das Schlafsofa war besser als die Pritsche im Zug.

Hannes war am nächsten Tag zu Kerima gekommen. Dieser Rokko war doch ganz nett, er würde mal ein väterlich-brüderliches Gespräch mit ihm führen. Und er hatte Glück: Rokko hatte sich gerade für einen schnellen Kaffee entschieden und stand ganz alleine am Catering. „Hallo", grüßte ihn Hannes. „Hallo. Wenn du zu Lisa willst, das sieht eher schlecht aus. Buchprüfung." Hannes nickte verstehend. „Kowalski, wo sind die Abrechnungen für die PR-Abteilung?" Buchprüfungen waren Stress, aber kein Grund unfreundlich zu sein, dachte Rokko. „Die habe ich schon Frau Plenske gegeben." Hannes sah von Rokko zu David und zurück. Rokko stellte die beiden einander vor. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lisa noch einen Bruder hat." Das war er also, der Typ der Lisas Glück verhindern wollte. Den würde er sich auch mal zur Brust nehmen, aber nicht heute. „Hey Hannes! Waren wir verabredet?" Lisa steckte ihren Kopf in den Kinderwagen: „Na meine Kleine." – „Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Essen einladen." – „Oh, das tut mir leid, aber die Buchprüfung. Ich kann hier nicht weg." Hannes nickte: „Das hat mein Freund Rokko hier auch schon gesagt und angeboten, dich zu vertreten." Lisa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Herr Kowalski. Meinetwegen könne Sie dann auch den Nachmittag frei machen, hier passiert heute nicht mehr viel." Lisa hatte kurz seinen Unterarm zum Dank berührt und als sie von den Buchprüfern verlangt wurde, musste sich schon verabschieden. Rokko sah Hannes mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nun, mein Freund, du hast gerade Punkte gesammelt." Und jetzt wird es Zeit für ein Gespräch. Hannes und Rokko gingen mit Eli an der Spree spazieren. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schön es ist, nach all den Jahren mal wieder eine Curry-Wurst zu essen." Hannes wollte nicht schick essen gehen, er wollte ganz unkonventionell eine Wurst mit Pommes. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und Hannes gab Eli ihr Fläschchen. „Die Lisa ist schon 'was Besonderes", fing er ganz unvermittelt an. Rokko nickte: „Sie ist eine wirklich tolle Frau." Hannes hatte leichtes Spiel und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er alles gehört, was er hören wollte. Ihre ganze Beziehung war ein einziges Missverständnis und wenn sie nur mal miteinander und nicht mit anderen über einander geredet hätten, dann wäre sie schon um einiges weiter. Hannes schüttelte den Kopf: „Und kompliziert ist die Lisa auch noch…"

„Du hast was?" In Jürgens Kiosk saß David. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Er bereute zutiefst, was er getan hatte. Wenn er sich Lisa so ansah, dann dachte er, wenn er nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätte, dann hätte Lisa jetzt wenigstens Rokko, der sie in dieser schweren Zeit auffangen würde. „Und warum?" – „Weil ich ein Egoist bin." – „Naja, wenigstens erkennst du es selbst." Jetzt ergab das alles ein Bild für Jürgen. „Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Jürgen war zur Tür gegangen, wo gerade jemand mit einem Kinderwagen versuchte, durch die Tür zu kommen. Dank Yvonne und Bärbel hatte er ja jetzt Übung darin. „Jürgen Decker?", fragte der Mann. „Ja." – „Ach du meine Güte, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da warst du so groß." Hannes deutete eine Höhe an. „Hannes Plenske?!" Jürgen konnte sich vor Freude kaum halten. „Wir haben uns seit fast 20 Jahren nicht gesehen." Hannes Blick fiel auf David, der auf der Bank saß und ein bisschen verloren wirkte. „Das ist…" – „Ich weiß. David Seidel, der Typ, der meiner Schwester eingeredet hat, niemand könnte sie als Frau lieben." Hannes setzte sich zu David und wie er da so saß, wirkte er bedrohlich, ja fast gefährlich. Er war so groß und er hatte Bernds Figur. „So du halbes Hemd. Gut, dass ich dich noch erwische. Meine Schwester ist der mit Abstand liebste Mensch, den es gibt und neben ihr haben nur eine handvoll Menschen alles Glück dieser Welt verdienen. Und nur weil Mutter Theresa lieber Kranke pflegt und Gandhi erschossen wurde, heißt das nicht, dass Lisa nicht das große Glück mit Rokko finden kann. Verstanden?" – „Verstanden." David war eingeschüchtert. Ja, er war zu weit gegangen. Er wusste, dass Lisa unerfahren war in diesen Sachen und dass sein Urteil als Freund ihr viel bedeutete. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" – „Vermutlich weil es mir dreckig ging und ich dachte, es würde mir besser gehen, wenn es allen anderen auch dreckig geht." – „Gut, er schnallt es langsam." – „Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" – „Auf das Schicksal hoffen." – „Falsche Antwort. Du wirst zu Lisa gehen und ihr sagen, was du getan hast und warum. So wie ich Lisa kenne, wird sie dir das auch noch verzeihen, weil sie so ein liebes Mädchen ist." David nickte. Das war er Lisa schuldig. Jürgen hatte die Szene verfolgt und schmunzelte. Hannes hatte ja einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.

Am nächsten Tag nahm David Lisa zur Seite und gestand ihr die Wahrheit. Lisa wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie könnte schon so lange glücklich mit Rokko sein und zu diesem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt offenbarte David ihr das? Sie hatte nur genickt, sie wollte nicht streiten und so etwas wie „schon gut" konnte sie auch nicht sagen, denn nichts war gut. „Soll ich vielleicht 'mal mit Rokko reden? Ich habe ja etwas wieder gut zu machen." – „Nee, lass das 'mal lieber, das mach ich selbst, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstiger ist." Immerhin gab es viel zu tun, die Beerdigung rückte näher und Lisa versuchte zu verdrängen, dass ihre Brüder nicht ewig bei ihr bleiben würden, außerdem ging es ihrer Mutter nicht gut und man musste zu erst etwas für sie tun.

Am Tag vor Bernds Beerdigung standen Lisa, David, Hugo, Hannah und Mark vor Hugos Entwürfen in seinem Atelier und diskutierten wie man sie auf Fotos am Besten ins rechte Licht rücken konnte. Niemand wusste genau wie es angefangen hatte, aber David und Lisa stritten sich: „Seit dein Vater tot ist, bist du zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen." – „Na, sehr schön, dann lernst du endlich, dass der Posten des Geschäftsführers etwas mit Arbeit zu tun hat." Lisa hatte ihre Tasche geholt und wollte nach Hause: „Lisa, ich wollte nicht… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht." – „Das scheint nicht so deine Stärke. Es soll aber gut sein, wenn man erst denkt und dann spricht." Lisa hatte sich aus seinem Griff befreit und war nach Hause gefahren. Hannah und Mark saßen am Catering: „Wie kann dieser Snob es nur wagen? Lisa ist jeden verdammten Scheißtag in dieser Firma. Die letzte, der man vorwerfen kann, dass sie sich nicht kümmern würde, ist Lisa." – „Warum regt sich Hannah so auf?", fragte Rokko seinen Freund Mark, als er dazu stieß.

Mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn machte er sich auf den Weg nach Göberitz. Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy und er wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und er war sich sicher, dass dieser Streit sie getroffen haben musste. Hannes und Bruno hatten ihm von ihrer Sorge um Lisa erzählt. Sie hätte sich noch gar nicht richtig ausgeweint und würde sich hinter nur hinter diesen toughen Fassade verstecken. Sie würde auch nie von den Ereignissen im Krankenhaus erzählen. Ihre Brüder warteten darauf, dass die angestauten Emotionen aus ihr heraus brachen und sie hatten mit Rokko, Jürgen und Yvonne darüber gesprochen, immerhin waren sie Lisas Freunde, damit auch sie ein Auge auf Lisa haben konnten.

„Bruno sieh mal, wer da ist!" Hannes hatte die Tür geöffnet. „Kerimas Führungsspitze gibt sich heute die Klinke in die Hand." Hannes hatte Rokko herein gewunken. „David war hier?" – „Ja, er wollte mit Lisa sprechen, aber ich hab ihn abgewimmelt. Lisa einfach solche Vorwürfe zu machen. Der soll froh sein, dass ich ihn bloß rausgeworfen habe." – „Und wie geht's Lisa nun?" – „Sie kam von der Arbeit und hat sich hingelegt. Sie hat nicht viel gesagt, nur dass sie müde ist." Die drei Männer drehten sich um. Lisa war gerade mit der weinenden Eli die Treppe runtergekommen. „Ich glaube, sie hat Hunger", sagte sie zu Hannes. Lisa stand am Treppenabsatz und hatte das Baby auf dem Arm. Sie trug ihre Schlafanzughose und dazu ein Spagettiträgertop, unter dem sich ihre Figur deutlich abzeichnete. Für Rokko war sie sowieso die allerschönste Frau, aber jetzt hatte er auch den Beweis dafür. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sie anstarrte. „Meine Schwester anschmachten ist erlaubt, aber für das Kind musst du schon selbst sorgen." Hannes klopfte Rokko auf die Schulter. Lisa lief puterrot an. Wieso tut er mir das an? Wieso bringt er mich so in Verlegenheit. „Ich… ich mach ihr dann mal ein Fläschchen. Möchten Sie auch Herr Kowalski? 'Was trinken? Also kein Fläschchen, ich meine etwas aus dem Glas oder aus der Tasse, es muss auch keine Milch sein." Sie war so süß, wenn sie verlegen war. „Nein danke, machen Sie sich keine Umstände." Er sah ihr nach, als sie in der Küche verschwand. „Man Hannes, warum hast du sie denn so in Verlegenheit gebracht?" Bruno sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast selbst gesagt, sie ist so blass." – „Aber damit meinte ich nicht, bring sie so in Verlegenheit, dass ihr gleich ein paar Gefäße unter der Gesichtshaut platzen."

Hannes hatte Bruno mit zum Supermarkt geschleppt, er hatte zwar nicht ganz verstanden, warum er unbedingt mitmusste, aber er ging mit. „Damit die Zwei mal ein paar Minuten für sich haben", hatte sein neuer Bruder ihm dann erklärt und Bruno grinste vor sich hin.

„So, und dann noch einen Löffel von dem Pulver und schon kann warmes Wasser dazu." Lisa redete mit Eli, die mit großen Augen zugesehen und dann immer wieder gluckste und quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Und dann muss der Deckel drauf und…" Lisa war noch nicht so geübt, dass sie das Fläschchen zudrehen und das Kind halten konnte. „Kann ich helfen?" Nachdem Hannes und Bruno ihn dazu überredet hatten, dass er zum Abendessen blieb und sich zum Einkaufen aufgemacht hatten, war Rokko in die Küche gegangen und hatte Lisa eine Weile zugesehen. Sie war so konzentriert bei der Sache, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ja, nehmen Sie sie mal." Rokko nahm die Kleine und setzte sich mit ihr an den Küchentisch. „Wollen Sie?" Lisa reichte ihm das Fläschchen. „Sie füttern, meine ich." Rokko war sich nicht sicher. „Das ist einfacher als es aussieht. Einfach hier rein und denn Rest macht sie alleine." Lisa betrachtete Rokko und Eli eine Weile, wie er sie so fütterte. Das Bild war zu rührend. Ob es mit ihren eigenen Kindern auch so sein könnte? „Frau Plenske?" – „Tut mir leid, ich habe Sie nicht anstarren wollen." – „Ihr Streit mit David war das Gesprächsthema in der Firma."

Als Hannes und Bruno vom Einkaufen kamen, saßen Rokko und Lisa auf dem Sofa und hatten viel Spaß mit Eli. Nachdem Essen verabschiedete sich Rokko. „Warte ich komme mit, dann kriegt Eli noch ein bisschen frische Luft, bevor sie ins Bett muss." Hannes brachte Rokko zur S-Bahn und sie sprachen über die Trauerfeier am nächsten Tag und Rokko hatte sich bereit erklärt, während der Beerdigung auf Eli aufzupassen.

„Nein, er ist noch nicht hier, Bruno, aber wenn dann ruft er dich gleich an. Warte, es hat geklingelt." Rokko öffnete die Tür und ließ Hannes und Eli rein. „Bruno will mit dir reden." Er reichte Hannes das Telefon. „Sie tut was?… Was macht sie denn da?… Was ist denn das für ein Blödsinn?… Die besseren Argumente?… Doch, das ist nicht schlecht, aber sich auf der Beerdigung noch einmal zu verabschieden ist etwas anderes." Rokko bekam nur die Hälfte mit. „Ich muss jetzt zurück nach Göberitz. Lisa ging es schon den ganzen Morgen nicht gut, aber jetzt sitzt sie unter ihrem Schreibtisch und weigert sich, zur Beerdigung zu gehen." Rokko blieb alleine mit der kleinen Eli zurück. Hugo war ausgezogen, er wollte sich an Lisa ein Beispiel nehmen, endlich auch Stärke demonstrieren und seiner Trauer ein Ende setzen. Er hatte sich eine neue Wohnung gesucht, neue Möbel gekauft, um nicht ständig an Britta erinnert zu werden. Außerdem hatte er sich zwei Katzen zugelegt, um nicht ganz alleine zu sein. Dann war er ausgezogen. Rokko hatte ihm angeboten, jeder Zeit wiederkommen zu können, aber bisher hatte Hugo davon keinen Gebrauch gemacht.

„Rokko, kannst du mal zu Lisa gehen? Die sitzt draußen und wenn du mich fragst, dann fällt bald die Fassade. Jürgen hat es schon probiert, aber sie lässt ihn nicht an sich heran." Bruno schien in Sorge um seine Schwester. Die Trauerfeier war mehr eine Party, Bernds Kegelbrüder waren da und gaben Anekdoten zum Besten, auch andere Gäste erzählten alte Geschichten – nur Helga saß ein bisschen abseits und stocherte in ihrem Kuchen herum. Von Lisa war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie saß vor dem „Goldenen Eber" auf der Treppe und starrte vor sich hin. Rokko hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und sah sie an. „Ich glaube, Papa hätte diese Trauerfeier gefallen, sie sind zwar alle traurig, aber sie denken an ihn mit lustigen Geschichten. Aber mir ist nicht nach Anekdoten." Lisa stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als Friedrich Seidel auf sie zukam: „Wir wollten uns nur verabschieden, Frau Plenske." Er war mit Laura gekommen; David und Kim hatten es vorgezogen, zu Hause zu bleiben.

„Ich gehe ein bisschen spazieren." – „Warten Sie, ich komme mit." – „Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, ich wäre jetzt wirklich lieber alleine." – „Ich weiß, aber Sie sollten jetzt nicht alleine sein." Schweigend gingen sie durch den Göberitzer Wald. Irgendwann hatten sie sich auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm gesetzt. Lisa hatte noch immer nicht gesprochen, doch als Rokko sich nach ihr umdrehte, konnte er sehen, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Vorsichtig zog er sie an seine Brust. „So ist gut, immer raus damit."

„Warum sollte ich denn nun hierher kommen?" Rokko wurde langsam ungeduldig. Hannes hatte ihn angerufen und ihn in ein italienisches Restaurant weit ab von Kerima bestellt. „Geduld, Geduld. Wir warten noch auf Lisa." Eine ziemlich blasse Lisa betrat an diesem Mittag das Restaurant und erspähte ihren Bruder gleich. Sie kam rüber und setzte sich zu Rokko und Hannes. „Warum sollte ich denn so dringend hierher kommen?" – „In Geduld seit ihr beide nicht gut, wa?" Als die Kellnerin fragte, was sie wollte und Lisa nur einen Kaffee wollte, machte sich Hannes ernsthaft Sorgen, seit der Trauerfeier hatte ihr Appetit rapide abgenommen und auch sonst schien sie nun endlich realisiert zu haben, was passiert war und das manifestierte sich in ihrem ganzen Auftreten. „Bringen Sie ihr Spagetti Bolognese, ja? Keine Widerrede, Lisa." Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gegessen hatte, begann Hannes: „Also… Der Tod meiner geliebten Frau und der plötzliche Tod unseres Vaters…" Er drückte kurz Lisas Hand „…haben mir gezeigt, dass das Leben so kurz sein kann. Ich habe mir das lange überlegt und ich habe mich entschieden, Eli taufen zu lassen. Ich will, dass sie Paten hat, die für sie da sind, wenn mir 'mal etwas zustoßen sollte." Lisa begann zu lächeln, jetzt verstand sie, warum auch Rokko da war. „Mit Lisa habe ich schon gesprochen und nun wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Elis Pate werden willst." Hannes sah zu Rokko rüber, der einen Moment lang sprachlos war, damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. „Warum? Ich meine, ich gehöre nicht zur Familie." – „Lisa, erklär du es ihm." – „Also, unser Vater hat für seine Kinder immer einen Paten aus der Familie und einen aus dem Freundeskreis ausgesucht. Bei mir waren es eine Cousine meiner Mutter und Knut Schubert, mit dem er damals zusammengearbeitet hat, Sie haben ihn bei der Trauerfeier kennen gelernt." – „Meine Taufpaten waren Tante Inge, die Schwester unseres Vaters und Katja, eine Freundin meiner Mutter. Nur Bruno schlägt da ein bisschen aus der Art…"

Hannes hatte die Taufe ziemlich kurzfristig angesetzt. Er war schon einige Zeit in Deutschland und musste langsam zurück nach Namibia, um sich wieder um seine Farm zu kümmern. Rokko und Lisa saßen jede freie Minute zusammen und planten die Taufe. Hannes wollte angesichts der Situation nur eine kleine Feier, aber schön sollte sie sein. Helga hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und wohnte wieder in ihrem Haus bei ihren Kindern. Die Vorbereitungen für die Taufe gaben ihr wieder eine neue Aufgabe. Einige Tage vor der geplanten Taufe saßen Rokko und Lisa mal wieder an einem Tisch hinter dem Catering. „Meine Mutter macht sich ziemlich viel Stress deswegen. Sie hat tausend Sachen probegekocht. Ich finde das irgendwie unheimlich – sie hat eine 180°-Wende gemacht, von komplett abwesend zu naja, dem was sie jetzt macht, sie ist total aufgekratzt. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich etwas vormacht." Rokko hatte nach Lisas Händen gegriffen, die sie auf den Tisch vor sich gelegt hatte. „Lisa, du musst mit deinem Bruder sprechen", unterbrach David jäh diesen intimen Moment. „Worüber?" – „Die Taufe. Ich meine, ihr habt nicht mal 10 Gäste und was soll denn das? Gemeinsames Kaffeetrinken im Hof der Göberitzer Kirche? Hier, ich habe eine viel coolere Location." David schob Lisa einen Hefter zu. Sie studierte das Papier: „David, das ist angemessen, wenn ihr 18. Geburtstag, ihr Schulabschluss, ihre Hochzeit, ihre Goldene Hochzeit, Ostern und Weihnachten auf den gleichen Tag fallen." Lisa sah David an, sie hatten einfach nicht die gleiche Vorstellung von einer schönen Feier. „Sie ist noch ganz klein. Sie wird sich in ein paar Jahren nicht mal an diesen Tag erinnern können. Ich weiß sehr zu schätzen, dass du etwas wieder gut machen willst." Lisa spielte auf Davids Geständnis an. „Aber das ist eine Nummer zu groß." David machte ein langes Gesicht. Er dachte, er könnte Lisa so beweisen, dass er ein guter Freund war, auch wenn er sich nicht immer so benommen hatte.

„Mama, steck ihn doch einfach in einen Umschlag und schick es per Eilbrief hierher. Was ich damit will? Ich hätte ihn halt einfach gerne hier. Ja, schnell, weil ich ihn dringend brauche. Also gut, die Nichte meiner Chefin wird getauft und ich bin der zweite Taufpate. Bist du nun zufrieden? Ja, dann kannst du ihn mir ja schicken." Rokkos Handy hatte geklingelt und er war ein Stück zur Seite gegangen, um diese Debatte mit seiner Mutter zu führen, die nicht verstand, warum sie ihrem Jungen seinen Taufschein schicken sollte. „Manchmal glaube ich, sie macht das mit Absicht, nur um mich zu ärgern." Er hatte sich wieder zu Lisa gesetzt. „Ist David schon wieder weg?" – „Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu enttäuscht, aber das war wirklich eine Nummer zu groß. Hannes wünscht sich halt einen kleinen Kreis. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn aus ihrer Familie auch jemand kommen möchte, ich meine, Taufpate zu sein ist ja nicht alltäglich…" – „Mir bedeutet das sehr viel, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich aus meiner Familie jemand dafür interessiert." Außer seiner Schwester Manuela vielleicht, aber nur weil sie ihn verstand, hieß das nicht, dass sie dafür extra nach Berlin kam.

Der Tag der Taufe war gekommen und Rokko stand wie verabredet bei den Plenskes vor der Tür. Hannes wollte gemeinsam mit den Taufpaten und seiner Familie essen bevor es in die Kirche ging. Helga hatte sich viel Mühe mit dem Essen und auch mit dem Kuchen für den Empfang im Kirchhof gemacht. Bruno öffnete Rokko die Tür und reichte ihm gleich ein Taschentuch. „Denkst du, ich muss jetzt schon Tränen vergießen?" – „Nein, aber du wirst deinen Sabber auffangen müssen, wenn du Lisa siehst." Lisa saß auf dem Sofa und spielte mit Eli. Sie würde bestimmt eine liebevolle Mutter werden. Sie trug ein türkises knielanges Kleid mit schmalen Trägern, farblich passend dazu ein Halstuch. Ihr Haar trug sie in einem lockigen Pferdeschwanz. Sie sah wirklich hinreißend aus.

Die Taufzeremonie war wirklich schön und es flossen einige Rührungstränen. Neben der Familie waren auch Frank und Nina da. Immerhin war Nina Hannes Ex-Freundin und Frank sein bester Freund. Auch ihre kleine Tochter war mittlerweile auf der Welt, aber sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag in ihrem Wagen geschlafen. Rokko sah sich auf der Wiese hinter der Kirche ein bisschen um, ihm gefiel die ganze Kulisse wirklich sehr. Mit zwei Glas Sekt in der Hand kam Lisa auf ihn zu und reichte ihm eins. Ihre Wangen glühten ganz rot vor Aufregung, hoffentlich würde er sie nicht so auflaufen lassen wie sie ihn hatte auflaufen lassen. Sie lächelte: „Ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt, endlich zum Du überzugehen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er nahm ihr ein Glas ab und trank mit ihr Brüderschaft. Als sie das mit einem Kuss besiegeln wollten, fiel der doch weniger platonisch aus als er sollte. Bruno stieß Hannes mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete in die Richtung der beiden. Ja, das Leben geht weiter, auch für dich meine kleine Schwester.

Wenige Tage nach der Taufe verabschiedeten sich Hannes und Eli. Lisa und Rokko standen am Flughafen und sahen den beiden hinterher, als sie zum Gate gingen. Bruno war schon am Tag nach der Taufe abgereist. Er wurde in Budapest gebraucht; Lisa, Hannes und Helga hatten ihm gut zugeredet, dass er sich um seinen Traum kümmern müsste. Für Lisa war die allmähliche Auflösung ihrer heilen Welt schwierig, aber für Helga war es noch schlimmer. Sie saß jetzt tagsüber alleine zu Hause und hielt es einfach nicht aus. Alles erinnerte sie an Bernd und ihre glückliche Zeit.

„Agnes hat angerufen." Lisa saß mit ihrer Mutter beim Abendessen. „Und? Wie geht's ihr und Boris?" Helga erzählte ihr, dass die Pension von Boris Schwester gut lief und dass Agnes ihr angeboten hatte, sie zu besuchen. „So kommst du mal hier raus. Du solltest fahren."

„Herr Kowalski?" Der Morgen von Helgas Abreise war gekommen und ihr letzter Weg führte sie in Rokkos Büro. „Ich fahre zu Agnes in den Schwarzwald. Die Lisa hält es für eine gute Idee und ich glaube auch, dass es mir gut tun wird, aber der Lisa geht's nicht so gut wie sie tut. Ich kenne meine Tochter. Sie merkt erst, dass sie nicht mehr kann, wenn es zu spät ist. Ich weiß, Sie mögen die Lisa sehr und die Lisa mag Sie gerne und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie nicht ein Auge auf sie haben könnten." – „Natürlich Frau Plenske, das mach ich."


	18. Chapter 18

1.17.

Mittlerweile war es August und die Präsentation für die Kollektion rückte näher. Lisa ging es immer noch nicht besser: Sie hatte stark abgenommen, war blass und griff sich auffallend oft in den Rücken und knetete dort von Zeit zu Zeit mit der Hand. Rokko hatte ihr angeboten, dass sie zu ihm kommen könne, wenn sie sich einsam fühlte. Aber sie hatte nur einmal davon Gebrauch gemacht. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Kuss bei der Taufe ihr einmal mehr vor Augen geführt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und dass sie seine Nähe einfach nicht ertrug. Es überkam sie immer das Gefühl, ihn umarmen und küssen zu wollen, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Lisa zog es aber vor, sich in ihrem Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen und alleine gegen die Trauer und ihre Sehnsucht anzukämpfen.

An diesem Tag stand Lisa m Catering, sie rieb sich wieder einmal den Rücken und hörte Rokko und Max zu, die ihr von den Plänen für die Präsentation erzählten. „Frau Plenske, ist alles in Ordnung?" Max sah Lisa an. Sie schwankte ein wenig und gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten Max und Rokko sie festhalten, sonst wäre sie gestürzt. Sie hatten Lisa zur Couch gebracht. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie in Rokkos sorgenvolle Augen: „Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?" Als er keine Antwort bekam, gab er ihr einen Orangensaft zu trinken. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass sie an Gewicht verloren hatte. Zuerst stand ihr das auch gut, aber jetzt war sie über den Punkt von „gut aussehen und gesund" hinaus, sie war fast nur noch Haut und Knochen. Jetzt war ihm klar, was Helga gemeint hatte. Er würde von jetzt an mehr auf sie achten.

Besonders am Tag der Präsentation ließ Rokko Lisa nicht aus den Augen. Es war wichtig, dass die Kollektion ein Erfolg wurde und Lisa war wie zu erwarten, angespannt. Vorabveröffentlichungen und auch die Idee Hannah und Laura zu Hugos gleichwertigen Partner bei dieser Kollektion zu machen, war gut bei der Presse angekommen und die Erwartungen an die Kollektion dementsprechend hoch. „Lisa, die Mädels hier und ich, wir wollen noch 'was trinken gehen, kommst du mit?" David war bester Laune, weil die Präsentation so hervorragend gelaufen war. Lisa hatte sich die ganze Zeit still im Hintergrund gehalten und jetzt war sie froh, dass es vorbei war und alles, was sie wollte, war nach Hause zu gehen und schlafen. „Du meinst, ob ich mit dir und den 25 Eins-zu-Eins-Umsetzungen des europäischen Schönheitsideals feiern möchte? Nein danke, schon bei dem Gedanken krieg ich Komplexe."

Lisa hatte sich auf den Weg zur S-Bahn gemacht. Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten musste sie eine Pause machen. Ihr Rücken brachte sie fast um. Seit einigen Tagen hatte sie diese Rückenschmerzen und immer, wenn sie sich dahin griff, merkte sie, dass die Muskeln total verspannt waren. „Hey, gibt mir deine Tasche." Rokko hatte sie eingeholt. „Du feierst nicht mit ihnen?" – „Ach du, für dich würde ich noch mehr Eins-zu-Eins-Umsetzungen des europäischen Schönheitsideals stehen lassen." Nun musste Lisa lächeln. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Bahnsteig. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann sollte Lisas Bahn kommen. „Es geht dir nicht gut, oder?" Sie sah Rokko fragend an. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Hast du deinen Rücken mal untersuchen lassen?" – „Das ist wirklich nicht schlimm, verspannt eben. Das hab ich manchmal, wenn ich Stress habe. Okay, so schlimm war's bis jetzt noch nie, aber ich bin mir sicher, das wird jetzt besser, wo die Präsentation doch so gut gelaufen ist." Mit Sorge hatte Rokko beobachtet, wie Lisa in ihre Bahn gestiegen ist und ziemlich müde auf einen Sitz gerutscht war.

„Oh, Mademoiselle Plenske beehrt uns auch schon." – „Tut mir leid, Herr Haas, ich habe verschlafen." – „Und verknöpft haben Sie sich auch." Hugo deutete auch Lisas Bluse. Sie sah in der Tat aus, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. „Nun gut, setzen Sie sich zu dem Verkaterten und dem Ewig-gut-Gelaunten." Er deutete auf den Platz zwischen David und Rokko. Lisa hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich schmerzfrei zu setzen. „Es wird besser, hein?" Rokko hatte sie am Arm genommen und ihr geholfen. Wieso ist sie so unvernünftig? Gemeinsam sondierten sie die Zeitungen und sehr zu Lisas Erleichterung gab es nur positive Resonanz.

„Hey, zu dir wollte ich gerade." Lisa stand in ihrem Büro und war gerade dabei ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Rokko wollte sie eigentlich zu einem Spaziergang einladen, sah sie nun aber fragend an. „Ich wollte das Meeting nachher absagen. Ich…ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin am Ende meiner Kraft. Ich würde jetzt einfach gern nach Hause gehen und mich ein bisschen hinlegen." – „So schlimm?" Rokko sah sie an. „Okay, ich sag das Meeting ab und bring dich nach Hause." – „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, ich schaffe das alleine." Lisa schwankte wieder und musste sich an Rokko festhalten. „Das sehe ich, aber es würde mir ein besseres Gefühl geben… Hör mir 'mal zu, du bist in den letzten Wochen für wirklich jeden da gewesen, für Kerima, für Hugo, für deine Familie und auch für mich und jetzt wirst du dir einfach mal helfen lassen, ja?" – „Oh besser nicht setzen." Rokko hatte sie zu einem der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch geführt. „Okay, dann bleib hier stehen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er beeilte sich wirklich, Hugo und David Bescheid zu sagen und Timo zu suchen. Der hatte natürlich nicht gezögert und wollte mit dem Firmenwagen vor dem Haupteingang warten. Zurück in Lisas Büro half er ihr in den zweiten Ärmel ihrer Jacke, nahm ihre und seine eigene Tasche und führt sie am Ellenbogen zum Fahrstuhl. „Na, Kowalle, doch noch nen Dosenöffner jefunden?", rief Sabrina ihnen anzüglich hinterher. „Was hat sie gemeint?" fragte Lisa sichtlich erschöpft. „Nicht wichtig."

„Huhu, Lisa!!" Traudel Decker war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Lisa schon wieder mit diesem gut aussehenden jungen Mann zu sich nach Hause ging. „Ich war einkaufen und habe dir das wichtigste mitgebracht." Traudel bemutterte Lisa, wo sie nur konnte. Helga war schließlich nicht da und die Chefin von Kerima war ja immer so beschäftigt, nich? Sie hielt Lisa eine prall gefüllte Tüte hin, die Rokko ihr auch gleich abnahm. Es war nicht einfach Traudel wieder los zu werden, aber irgendwann war es ihnen gelungen. Lisa war ins Bad gegangen, um zu duschen. Rokko wollte die Tüte auspacken und machte gleich noch klar Schiff in der Küche. Sie duscht jetzt schon so lange, Rokko hörte auf das Rauschen des Wassers, hoffentlich ist sie nicht wieder umgekippt. Plötzlich hörte das Rauschen auf und kurze Zeit später kam Lisa in einem übertrieben warmen Schlafanzug in die Küche. „Hey, guck mal, sie hat dir sogar Eistee eingepackt." Rokko drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir deinen doch warm machen." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und streichelte ihr übers Gesicht. „Du glühst ja. Wo finde ich ein Fieberthermometer?"

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, lag Lisa auf dem Sofa, sie hatte sich in eine Decke eingewickelt und zitterte fürchterlich. „39.8 – ich rufe einen Arzt. Ich hätte dich gleich zu einen Arzt bringen sollen." Rokko machte sich Vorwürfe.

„Herr Kowalski, kommen Sie mal her. Nehmen Sie Lisa mal so." Der Arzt zeigte ihm, was er machen sollte, während Lisa das muskellockernde Medikament in die Rückenmuskulatur gespritzt wurde. Sehr zu Lisas Erleichterung war der Dienst habende Arzt ihr alter Hausarzt aus Göberitz und der kannte ihr Stress-Rücken-Problem. Die Injektion musste ziemlich wehtun, zumindest sah Lisas Gesichtssausdruck danach aus. „Hier. Fest drücken, wenn es wehtut." Rokko hielt Lisa seine Hand hin.

„Ich würde Lisa lieber in ein Krankenhaus einweisen. Ihr Allgemeinzustand gefällt mir genauso wenig wie das mit ihrem Rücken." Der alte Mann sah Rokko an. „Sie wird nicht wollen wegen dem, was mit ihrem Vater passiert ist. Wenn Sie mir versprechen, ihr nicht von der Seite zu weichen, dann lasse ich sie hier." – „Natürlich. Ich weiche ihr auch nicht von der Seite, wenn Sie sie mitnehmen." Der alte Mann lächelte, junge Liebe musste so schön sein. „Wenn das Fieber nicht bald sinkt oder gar steigt, muss sie aber sofort ins Krankenhaus. Hier, geben Sie ihr davon alle 4 Stunden bis es alle ist."

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, holte Rokko Lisas Bettzeug aus ihrem Zimmer und machte es ihr auf dem Sofa gemütlich. „Hier, die habe ich in deinem Zimmer gefunden." Er hielt ihr die Fotos von der Taufe hin. „Ich wollte sie in ein Album kleben und es dir dann schenken, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig." Rokko lächelte. „Guck mal, das sind wir zwei mit Eli." Er setzte sich neben das Sofa auf den Boden und nahm Lisas Hand: „Tut's sehr weh? Drück einfach ganz fest meine Hand."

„Und wie war dein erster Kuss?" Rokko und Lisa hatten begonnen sich gegenseitig Fragen zu stellen und nachdem sie jetzt ihre Lieblingsfarben und Lieblingstiere kannten, war Rokko mutiger geworden. „Der, der es rein biologisch gesehen war oder der, von dem ich mal meinen Enkeln mal erzählen werde?" – „Beide." Rokko grinste. „Oh, er war ein Trauma für's Leben. Es war in der 7. Klasse und du weißt ja, ich war soviel jünger als meine Mitschüler. Die haben sich alle schon fürs Küssen interessiert. Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt im Harz und weil das Wetter so schlecht war, saßen wir im Bungalow und haben Flaschendrehen gespielt." Rokko ahnte, was kommen würde: „Er hieß Danny und sein Kuss war so feucht und als er mir die Zunge in den Mund schob, waren da überall Essensreste." Lisa lachte. „Damals fand ich das gar nicht lustig. Ich dachte, ich müsste mich übergeben. Nie wieder küssen hab ich mir da geschworen." – „Das wäre aber sehr schade für alle anderen." Wieder drückte Lisa seine Hand, die Wirkung der Spritze nahm nun zu. „Und der, von dem du deinen Enkelkindern erzählen wirst?" Lisa biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Das konnte sie ihm doch ehrlich sagen: „Der von dir, in meinem Büro neulich." Rokko war erstaunt. „Und warum?" – „Keine Flasche." – „Was?" – „Naja, keine Flasche hat dich dazu gezwungen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, du hast mich ganz von dir aus geküsst." – „Das habe ich und ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun." – „Ehrlich?" – „Ganz ehrlich, aber jetzt musst du erst mal wieder gesund werden, du musst doch die Chance haben, dich dagegen zu wehren." Er grinste sie spitzbübisch an. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass sie so ehrlich zu ihm war.

„So, hier." Ganz fürsorglich hatte er die Wärmflasche in ihrem Rücken ausgetauscht und den kühlen Lappen auf ihrer Stirn erneuert. „Ich hoffe, dein erstes Mal war besser." Er hatte sich wieder auf den Boden gesetzt und sah sie an. Sofort wurde sie rot. „Naja, das steht noch aus." Oh, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf, sie ist doch schon fast 26, es schien ihm aber nicht angemessen, das zu sagen. „Ich bin wohl ein Spätzünder." Sie lächelte unsicher. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich nie die Möglichkeit ergeben hat, hab ich mir immer gewünscht, dass es mit einem Mann ist, den ich liebe. Es sollte schön sein, nicht auf dem Fußboden oder so." Jetzt ergab das alles einen Sinn, darum ihr Rückzieher. Rokkos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Als sie eingeschlafen war, betrachtete er sie – hatte sie gemeint, dass sie nicht konnte, weil es der Fußboden war oder weil sie ihn nicht liebte?

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es an der Plensk'schen Haustür. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass es Lisa nicht gut ging und Jürgen wollte sich selbst ein Bild machen. Rokko öffnete ihm die Tür. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine schwere Nacht hinter sich. Er hatte Lisa alle 4 Stunden wecken müssen, damit sie ihre Medikamente nahm, hatte er gesagt, aber er hatte auch sonst nicht geschlafen, weil er gegrübelt hatte. „Na das wird Lisa ja ärgern. Heute ist Mondfinsternis und sie wollte die doch so gerne sehen." Jürgen hatte Brötchen mitgebracht und saß mit Rokko bei einem Kaffee in der Küche. „Grüß sie von mir, wenn sie wach ist." Jürgen hatte sich recht bald verabschiedet. Wenigstens bist du auf dem richtigen Weg, kleine Lisa. Rokko hatte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Lisa erzählt und Jürgen hatte versucht, ihm seine Zweifel zu nehmen. „Dich verunsichert doch sonst auch nichts. Sie hat sich einfach missverständlich ausgedrückt."

„Na, gut geschlafen?" Lisa hatte die Augen aufgemacht und blinzelte verschlafen vor sich hin. „Geht's dir heute ein bisschen besser?" – „Hm, ja." Hatte sie dieses Gespräch geträumt oder hatte sie Rokko wirklich erzählt, dass sie noch Jungfrau war? Sie war sich nicht sicher, wenn ja, dann war das ein ziemlich realistischer Traum und wenn nein, dann ist es einfacher gewesen als sie gedacht hatte. „Möchtest du Frühstück oder gleich Mittagessen?" – „Wie spät ist es denn?" – „Halb 2." – „Ich glaube, ich hätte trotzdem lieber Frühstück." – „Okay." Er schenkte ihr sein Rokko-Lächeln. „Während ich dir ein Brötchen schmiere, misst du Fieber und komm gar nicht erst auf die Idee, aufzustehen und mir in die Küche zu folgen." – „36.8" Lisa präsentierte ihm das Fieberthermometer. Als sie sein Frühstück sah, musste sie Lächeln. Er hatte Smilies in die Marmelade gemalt und hatte einige Obststücke liebevoll um das Brötchen herum gelegt.

„Lisa?" Rokko hatte sie sanft geweckt. „Komm mal mit." Vorsichtig führte er sie in den Garten. Überall hatte er Kerzen aufgestellt und ein paar Decken auf die Hollywoodschaukel gelegt, für den Fall, dass es kalt würde. Es war zwar August, aber er wusste nicht wie lange die Mondfinsternis dauern würde und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. „Was ist das?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Heute ist die Mondfinsternis und ich dachte, du würdest das gerne sehen." Sie freute sich und das machte ihn glücklich. „Ist das okay mit deinem Rücken?" Sie saßen auf der Hollywoodschaukel und Rokko wollte, dass sie es bequem hatte. Er legte die Arme um sie und zog sie an seinen Oberkörper: „Besser?" – „Viel besser."

„Das ist nicht so deine Welt, oder?" Die Mondfinsternis war vorbei und Lisa schaute nicht mehr zum Himmel. „Doch, es war schon schön, aber es war noch schöner, zu sehen, dass es dir gefällt."

Ganze zwei Wochen war Lisa krank geschrieben und heute sollte ihr erster Arbeitstag werden. Rokko hatte sich viel Zeit bei ihr verbracht und sie oft besucht. Als es Lisa langsam besser ging, waren auch die Kollegen von Kerima öfter zu Besuch gekommen und Rokko hatte sich zurückgezogen. Lisa bedauerte das, aber sie war ihm sehr dankbar für alles, was er für sie getan hat.

„Hallo! Ich kam gerade zufällig an deinem Büro vorbei und habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht gerne einen Kaffee mit mir trinken würdest." – „Ähm, ich darf zurzeit keinen Kaffee, die Tabletten, du weißt schon. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal zufällig vorbeikommst und dich fragst, ob ich einen Tee mit dir trinken würde, würde ich nicht ‚nein' sagen." Lisa war irritiert, Rokko war ohne etwas zu sagen, wieder raus gegangen, war einmal vor ihrer Tür auf und ab gegangen und kam dann wieder rein: „Hallo! Ich kam gerade zufällig an deinem Büro vorbei und habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht gerne einen Tee mit mir trinken würdest." Lisa musste lachen. „Gerne." Ganz gentleman-like reichte er ihr den Arm und führte sie zum Catering.


	19. Chapter 19

1.18

Rokko und Lisa unternahmen viel in letzter Zeit, mal gingen sie ins Kino, mal ins Museum oder einfach nur spazieren. An diesem Tag waren sie im Planetarium. Während der Vorstellung hatte Lisa ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und seine Hand in ihre genommen. Von der Vorstellung hatten sie dann nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Sie hatten sich geküsst und Rokko war sich ganz sicher, dass die Initiative von Lisa ausgegangen war.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, wie wir zu einander stehen. Ich will der Mann in deinem Leben sein und nicht mehr der gute Freund, der Trottel vom Dienst, der immer für dich da ist. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich dich liebe und der Kuss… du kannst doch nicht abstreiten, dass du etwas für mich empfindest." Lisa sah Rokko mit großen Augen an, mit so einem Ausbruch hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber er hatte Recht, sie musste langsam Stellung beziehen – auch um ihrer selbst Willen…

Am nächsten Morgen war Lisa still und heimlich in ihr Büro geschlichen, sie hatte die ganze Nacht geübt, was sie Rokko sagen würde, aber sie brauchte noch etwas Zeit. Währenddessen saßen David und Rokko am Catering. Seit der Präsentation hatte David etwas mit der Agentin eines Models, das er „etwas Festes" nannte. „Na, Kowalski, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Lisa sah ja aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht."

„Lisa?" David steckte den Kopf durch die Bürotür. „Ich hab gerade deinen Rokko getroffen. Weißt du, ich finde du solltest aufhören, dir selbst im Weg zu stehen und einfach nach dem großen Glück greifen." Lisa sah ihn an. Karin, seine neue Flamme, hatte einen guten Einfluss auf David, aber es war Zeit, dass sie aufhörte, mit anderen zu reden. Sie musste mit Rokko reden.

Lisa stand vor dem Kopierer. Wann war wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt für so ein Gespräch? „Ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen." Ja, das musste dann wohl der richtige Moment sein. Rokko schloss die Tür und kam auf sie zu. Okay, Plenske, Augen zu und durch. Sie lächelte ihn an, ja lächeln ist gut und er lächelte zurück, das Rokko-Lächeln und er hat diesen lieben Gesichtsausdruck, also ist er wenigstens nicht sauer auf dich. „Es ist doch nur weil…" Wo sieht man bei so einem Gespräch hin? In seine Augen? Besser nicht. An die Decke? Auch nicht gut. Hände? Ja, die eigenen Hände. Da sah sie nun hin und begann sie zu kneten. „Also, weil ich… ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Sie sah kurz in seine Augen und ganz schnell wieder auf ihre Hände. „So richtig doll, mit Schwitzehänden, weichen Knien, Schmetterlingen, mit dich vermissen, wenn du nicht da bist und …und…und… Naja, und es passiert mir doch sonst auch nicht, dass es reziprok ist." Reziprok? Lisa, du sprichst mit dem Mann, den du liebst und nicht mit deiner Steuererklärung. „ähm… dass meine Gefühle erwidert werden. Und…und ich weiß doch gar nicht, was jetzt kommt. Du bist so ein toller Freund und wenn das mit dir und mir nicht klappt, dann würde mir das das Herz brechen, aber was viel schlimmer ist, dann wärst du nicht 'mal mehr mein Freund." Lisa war die Luft ausgegangen. Hatte sie alles gesagt? Ja, nicht so wie sie es geübt hatte, aber es war alles gesagt. Rokko stand ganz dicht vor ihr, sie konnte ihn riechen. Er griff nach ihren Händen und legte sie flach auf seine Brust. „Fühlst du das? Das schlägt nur für dich." Rokko wünschte sich, dass Lisa ihn ansah. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrem Kinn und drückte es hoch: „Ich würde mir eher mein Herz rausreißen als dir wehzutun. Egal, was passiert, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich weiß, dass du Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hast – mir zerreißt es das Herz, wenn ich mir überlege, dass du unter deinen Schreibtisch kletterst, wenn du verzweifelt bist und dass du die Arme um deinen Körper legst, wenn du eine Umarmung brauchst. Ich möchte das tun, ich möchte dich in den Arm nehmen, wenn du Sicherheit und Geborgenheit brauchst… Ich bin vielleicht keine drei, aber ich bin trotzdem ehrlich. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass das mit dir und mir klappt, weil ich dich auch liebe – mit Schwitzehänden, Schmetterlingen und weichen Knien. Und hey, wir können doch alles mit Ruhe und Geduld angehen." Lisa umarmte ihn. „Heißt das du gibst uns eine Chance?" Rokko hatte eine Arme um sie gelegt und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Er konnte ihre Wirbelsäule genau fühlen. Sie war immer noch so schrecklich dünn. „Mit Ruhe und Geduld, ja?" – „Ja, mit Ruhe und Geduld." Rokko war erleichtert. Lisa lockerte ihre Umarmung. Sie fuhr ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange und gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuss. Rokko hatte gerade genug Zeit die Augen zu schließen, da war es auch schon vorbei. Rokko tat es ihr gleich, er fuhr ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange und küsste sie genauso sanft, dann wurde der Kuss inniger.

Als der Feierabend näher rückte, ging Rokko ins Foyer. Am Tresen vom Catering saß Lisa über einer Tasse Tee. Meine Lisa, meine feste Freundin Lisa, meine Lebensgefährtin Lisa. Das klingt alles grandios, wie Hugo jetzt sagen würde. Er ging zu ihr rüber und streichelte ihr über den Rücken bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." – „Hast du nicht. Nicht doll jedenfalls. Ich war in Gedanken." – „Bei 'was Schönem, hoffe ich." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Na habt ihr es auch endlich geschafft." David und Karin waren bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Meinen Glückwunsch." Er reichte Rokko die Hand und nahm Lisa kurz in den Arm. „Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende." Zwinkernd ging er Hand in Hand mit Karin zum Fahrstuhl.

„Du sollst sie in Scheiben schneiden und nicht die Zahl Pi daran beweisen." Rokko hatte die Arme von hinten um Lisas Taille gelegt. Sie schnitt gerade Tomaten und ließ sich dabei für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen viel Zeit. Er küsste sie in den Nacken: „Schon fertig." Lisa drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihm lange in die Augen. In diesen Augen hätte sie versinken können. Und das taten sie nach dem Essen auch. Sie hatten sich auf das Sofa gelegt und über all die bisher unausgesprochenen Dinge geredet. „Lass uns immer ehrlich zu einander sein, ja?" Rokko betrachtete sie und streichelte ihr über die Haare. Als die Abstände zwischen Lisas Antworten immer länger und ihr die Augen langsam schwer wurden, sagte Rokko: „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich gebe dir einen Schlafanzug."

Als Lisa aus dem Bad kam, sah sie, dass Rokko dabei war, sich auf dem Sofa einzurichten. „Du willst da schlafen?" Lisa wirkte enttäuscht. „Ich habe dir Ruhe und Geduld versprochen. Aber wenn du willst, dass wir zusammen übernachten, dann wäre das 'was Anderes. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich gedrängt fühlst." – „Nein, ich fände es schön, wenn wir im gleichen Bett schlafen würden." Rokko gab Lisa seine Decke, „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand ins Bad.

Als er in sein Schlafzimmer kam, schlief Lisa schon. Er legte sich zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, meine Süße."


	20. Chapter 20

2.

Der Regen hatte bereits aufgehört, als Lisa Plenske an diesem Morgen im September wach wurde. Sie sah sich um und musste lächeln. Rokko! Sie lag in seinen Armen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, so aufzuwachen und sie freute sich auf all die Morgen, die noch kommen sollten, an denen sie genauso aufwachen können würde. Seine Locken waren genauso durcheinander wie ihre und sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie begann sanft mit den Fingern durch seine Haare zu streicheln. „Guten Morgen." – „Oh, ich hab gar nicht gesehen, dass du schon wach bist." – „Soll ich dir deine Brille geben?" – „Nein, rück einfach nicht weiter weg und dann geht das schon." – „Besser?" Seine Stirn berührte jetzt ihre. „Viel besser." Sie musste lächeln. „Na, dann kannst du ja jetzt weiter machen." Ihr Guten-Morgen-Kuss nahm besonders viel Zeit in Anspruch und irgendwann hatte Lisa ihre Hand unter Rokkos Schlafanzugoberteil geschoben. Bevor sie es ihm über den Kopf zog, sah er ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen und als sie leicht nickte, ließ er sie gewähren. Er hatte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken gedreht und öffnete, immer wieder von Küssen unterbrochen, einen Knopf ihres Oberteils nach dem anderen. Kurz bevor er den letzten öffnen wollte, klingelte es. Rokko ließ seinen Kopf auf ihren Brustkorb fallen. Das durfte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Er hatte gespürt, dass Lisa angesichts der Störung zusammengezuckt war. „Wir sind nicht da!", rief er laut in Richtung Tür. „Du solltest aufmachen, vielleicht ist es wichtig." – „Das will ich auch hoffen." Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss „Wenn ich in 10 Minuten nicht wieder hier bin, eilst du zu meiner Rettung, ja?" Nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, öffnete er die Tür. „Man, Alter, du glaubst nicht, wer in der Stadt ist." – „Hallo Mark, fühl dich wie zu Hause." Mark war einfach an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer gegangen. Hannah folgte ihm und musste lächeln, Rokko in Boxershorts. Dann verging ihr das Lächeln, hoffentlich kamen sie nicht ungelegen… „Karsten Otto ist in der Stadt. Seine Vernissage beginnt heute." Karsten Otto war freischaffender Künstler und ein guter Bekannter der beiden. Er lebte normalerweise auf Mallorca, aber zu seinen Ausstellungen kam er immer mal wieder nach Deutschland. „Er ist nur heute in der Stadt. Also, zieh dir etwas an. Wir gehen ihn besuchen." – „Vielleicht sollten wir Lisa fragen, ob sie mit möchte." – „Alter, ehe die Flitzpiepe aus ihrem Pampakaff da ist, ist der Tag rum." – „Komm, Mark, wenn er doch nicht möchte, dann sollten wir nicht weiter stören." Mark stand mit dem Rücken zu Rokkos Schlafzimmer und konnte daher nicht sehen, was Hannah sah. Im Türrahmen stand Lisa und beobachtete die Szene. Mark folgte Hannahs Blick. „Nee, ne?" Rokko ging rüber zu Lisa und zog sie an sich. „Denkst du, wir sollten mitgehen oder würdest du lieber da weitermachen, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Wenn dein Freund nur heute in der Stadt ist, dann solltest du gehen." Ja, so war sie seine Lisa, immer eine pragmatische Lösung parat. „Du musst natürlich mit. Ich will doch schließlich mit meiner hübschen Freundin angeben." Lisa nickte. „Gut, dann mache ich Frühstück." Lisa hingegen wollte ins Bad und sich fertigmachen. „Warte Lisa, ich helfe dir." – „Beim Anziehen?" – „Red nicht, geh." Hannah folgte Lisa ins Bad, das musste sie jetzt genauer wissen. „Wir haben euch doch gestört, oder?" – „Ähm, irgendwie schon." Lisa und Hannah redeten ziemlich lange im Bad und Rokko und Mark taten das Gleiche. „Man, Alter, wenn man dich so sieht, könnte man meinen, deine Glückhormone laufen gleich über."

„Was denkst du, was das darstellen soll?" – „Ich weiß nicht, es sieht aus, wie verbrannter Toast mit umgekipptem Kaffee." Lisa und Hannah standen mit schiefen Köpfen vor einem der Bilder. „Also, Lisa, dass du weißt, wie umgekippter Kaffee und verbrannter Toast aussieht, dachte ich mir, aber das Bild heißt ‚Weltuntergang'."

Voller Stolz hatte Rokko Lisa allen seinen Bekannten als seine Freundin vorgestellt. „Wo ist denn dein Heiligenschein?", fragte Karsten völlig unvermittelt. „Bitte?" – „Naja, wenn man Rokko so hört, müsstest du so ein Ding tragen." – „Oh nein, der ist im Alltag so unpraktisch." Da war er wieder Lisas ganz besonderer Charme. Die Gäste drängten Karsten zu einer kleinen Ansprache, die dann wie bei jedem Künstler sehr ausschweifend wurde. Rokko schob Lisa hinter einen Mauervorsprung und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich hab genug, lass uns gehen", schlug er vor. Einen großen Teil des Weges gingen sie zu Fuß, das Wetter war doch so schön. Rokko und Lisa genossen ihr Zusammensein, immer wieder küssten sie sich und Rokko hob Lisa immer wieder hoch und wirbelte sich durch die Luft. Es war eine Freude, die beiden zu sehen und ihr Glück wirkte auf alle anderen Spaziergänger ansteckend – jeder, der sie sah, musste unweigerlich lächeln.

Am Abend hatten sie es sich bei Rokko schön gemacht. Rokko hatte überall Kerzen angemacht und es lief leise Musik. Nach dem Essen hatte er sie zum Tanzen auf gefordert und so standen sie eng umschlungen in Rokkos Wohnzimmer und tanzten. Sie küssten und streichelten sich. Rokko zog vorsichtig die Spange aus Lisas Haar. „Du siehst so schön aus mit offenen Haaren." Lisas Hände wanderten unter sein Poloshirt. Vorsichtig dirigierte er sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie standen vor seinem Bett und Rokko küsste genüsslich ihren Hals, öffnete ihre Bluse und streifte sie ihr von den Schultern. Er küsste den Weg von ihrem Dekolleté zu ihrem Bauch hinunter, nun saß er vor ihr auf dem Bett. Lisa fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge nach und beugte sich dann zu ihm. Er lehnte sich zurück und Lisa kam auf seiner Brust zu liegen.

Rokko konnte nicht anders, er musste sie einfach ansehen. Lisa lag auf seiner Brust und malte Kreise und andere Muster mit dem Finger auf seiner Brust. Wow, das war das schönste Erlebnis deines Lebens. Ja, es war richtig, es war so viel schöner und intensiver, wenn man sich wirklich liebte. Es war ihm ein Bedürfnis, dies zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis für Lisa zu machen, sie hatten sich so viel Zeit für einander genommen und jetzt kannte er jeden Zentimeter von Lisas Körper. Sie war so ungewöhnlich, sie war fast überall kitzlig und es hatte ihm so viel Freude bereitet, das zu entdecken. Aber es hatte ihn noch mehr gerührt, dass sie ihm ihr ganzes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, sie in jede Berührung ihre ganze Liebe für ihn gelegt hatte. Anfänglich war sie nervös, das hatte er gespürt, aber da war keine Angst, nur Vertrauen und Liebe; nach und nach hatte sie sich ganz fallen lassen. Lisa hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört über seine Brust zu streicheln. Sie schlief tief und fest. Ihr Lächeln war genauso breit wie seins. Rokko dachte noch eine Weile nach, bis auch er ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Als Rokko am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lagen sie noch genauso da wie am Vorabend. Es war also kein Traum gewesen. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Lisas Umarmung, zog seine Boxershorts an und ging in die Küche. Ein kräftiges Frühstück musste her! „Guten Morgen!" Lisa stand in der Tür und trug seinen Pullover. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich ihn angezogen habe. Er riecht so gut nach dir." – „Nein. Obwohl…ohne gefällst du mir noch besser." Rokko stand mit dem Rücken zur Küchenzeile und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Sie kam rüber und legte ihre Hände in seine. Er drückte sie an sich. „Es war wunderschön." Lisa wusste, dass Rokko sich um sie sorgte und dass er versucht hatte, ihre Fantasien wahr werden zu lassen. Ihre Erwartungen waren übertroffen worden, sie hatte zum ersten Mal solche Gefühle erlebt und insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie auf Rokko gewartet hatte, den Mann, den sie liebte, denn so war es perfekt. „Geh schon mal zurück ins Bett." Lisa sah ihn fragend an „Wir frühstücken da." – „Ach, das geht natürlich auch." Lisa schenkte ihm ein zweideutiges Grinsen…


	21. Chapter 21

3.

Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen. Lisa wohnte mittlerweile bei Rokko. Es hatte mit ein paar Klamotten angefangen, aber jetzt waren alle ihre Sachen bei ihm. Nach Göberitz fuhr sie nur noch von Zeit zu Zeit, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen oder wenn sie alleine sein wollte, aber das war eher selten. Helga war noch immer im Schwarzwald. Sie hatte eine Stelle in der Pension von Boris' Schwester bekommen und es gefiel ihr dort gut. Zu Weihnachten war sie natürlich nach Berlin gekommen, um ihre Tochter zu sehen. Für Rokko und Lisa war es schon das zweite gemeinsame Weihnachten, aber diesmal waren sie wirklich zusammen. Helga freute sich sehr für die Beiden und auch Bruno, der nach einem Besuch in Kalehne einen Abstecher nach Göberitz gemacht hatte.

„Was hältst du von einem Ausflug in den Zoo?" – „Im Winter?" – „Wieso nicht?" Gemeinsam gingen Rokko und Lisa durch den Zoo. Sie waren so ziemlich die einzigen Besucher. „Hier hat irgendwie alles angefangen." Lisa und Rokko saßen gemeinsam auf einer Bank vor dem Pinguin-Becken. „Wieso hier?" Lisa sah Rokko fragend an. „Du hast damals gesagt, dass Pinguin-Pärchen ein Leben lang zusammen bleiben. Und ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Pinguin." Er lächelte sie an: „Lisa, ich liebe dich und du bist die Frau meines Lebens." Langsam ging er vor ihr auf die Knie. „Willst du mich heiraten?" Lisa sah ihn an und machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Mund, die an – wie Jürgen sagen würde – Karpfen auf Land erinnerte. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals, so dass er den Halt verlor und sie gemeinsam im Schnee landeten. „Ist das ein Ja, ein Nein oder ein ‚Ich drehe dir den Hals um'?" – „Das ist ein Ja, du Spinner."


	22. Chapter 22

4.

„Lisa Plenske." – „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verwählt. Ich wollte mit Rokko Kowalski sprechen." – „Der ist im Moment nicht da. Kann ich etwas ausrichten?" – „Ich bin Rokkos Mutter und wer sind Sie?" – „Ich bin seine Lebensgefährtin." – „Gut, Lisa, sagen Sie ihm, sein Vater will, dass er zu seinem 60. Geburtstag kommt und er soll zwei Tage vorher anreisen." Und schon hatte sie wieder aufgelegt. Ihr Sohn hatte eine Lebensgefährtin und sie wusste das nicht… Das war also ihre Schwiegermutter…

Es war schwierig gewesen, Rokko davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Geburtstag seines Vaters nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte. „Irgendetwas machen wir falsch, Rokko." – „Wieso?" – „Einer von uns beiden müsste jetzt so etwas sagen wie ‚Komm lass uns rein gehen, so schlimm wird es nicht'." Lisa und Rokko standen gemeinsam vor seinem Elternhaus in Pinneberg. Lisa war nervös. Sie würde zum ersten Mal ihre Schwiegereltern in spe kennen lernen. Rokko hingegen war besorgt, denn so wirklich herzlich waren seine Eltern ja nicht. Nachdem sie sich durchgerungen hatte, zu klingeln, hatte Rokkos Mutter den Beiden auch schon aufgemacht, ihren Sohn und auch Lisa mit Umarmungen begrüßt. Jetzt saßen sie beim gemeinsamen Abendessen, die Stille war unerträglich: „Bezahlt mein Sohn Sie eigentlich dafür, dass Sie sich als seine Lebensgefährtin ausgeben?" – „Möppelchen!" Brigitte Kowalski war entsetzt. Gut, die Kinder waren still, aber noch lange kein Grund, sofort einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Endlich allein. Nach einigen zähen Konversationsversuchen hatten sich Rokko und Lisa auf Rokkos Zimmer zurückgezogen. Auch wenn es mittlerweile als Gästezimmer diente, konnte Lisa erahnen wie es gewesen sein musste. Rokko stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. „So schlimm war es doch gar nicht." Lisa schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften und presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du so nett bist. Weißt du, ich kann seine Kritik nicht mehr hören. Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass er mich respektiert."

„Lisa, du bist schon wach?" Lisa war aus Rokkos Zimmer getreten und Brigitte Kowalski in die Arme gelaufen. „Schläft Rokko noch?" – „Ja, tief und fest." – „Schön, dann können wir uns mal ganz in Ruhe unterhalten. Ich habe Kaffee gekocht, komm einfach in die Küche, wenn du soweit bist."

„Oh mein Gott, du trägst den Ring von diesem Miststück." Lisa verstand nicht. Als Brigitte ihr die Tasse gereicht hatte, war ihr Blick auf Lisas Verlobungsring gefallen. Er hatte Rokkos Großmutter gehört. Rokko sollte ihn der Frau schenken, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte und jetzt trug Lisa ihn. Brigitte war Lisas Verwirrung nicht entgangen. „Werners Mutter war nicht immer nett zu mir, darum hab ich mir vorgenommen, es bei den Partnern meiner Kinder anders zu machen." – „Rokko wollte auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt warten, Ihnen das zu sagen." – „Sag ruhig Gitte zu mir." Wer hätte das gedacht? Ihr Sohn: Erst jahrelang keine Frau, dann eine Lebensgefährtin, die ihm genug bedeutet, um sie mit nach Pinneberg zu bringen und dann trägt sie auch noch diesen Ring. Brigitte schüttelte den Kopf. „Gitte, weißt du, wie man die Fahrkilometer von Steuer absetzt?" Nein, wusste sie nicht, aber Lisa und so eroberte sie Werners Herz im Sturm, als sie ihm die Steuererklärung im Null-Komma-Nichts fertig machte. Sein Sohn hatte also nicht nur Geschmack bewiesen, sondern sich auch noch Mädchen geangelt, das klug und nett war. Na endlich mal was richtig gemacht, mein Junge. Nun saß sie mit den beiden auf dem Sofa und sah sich Kinderfotos von Rokko an. „Und hier war er vier und wollte partout nicht akzeptieren, dass sein Schneemann nicht für die Ewigkeit war." – „Und jetzt ist er 28 und findet es immer noch schade, dass sie so schnell schmelzen. Was tut ihr da?" Rokko setzte sich zu Lisa: „Hey, ich hab dich vermisst, als ich wach wurde." Er wurde mit einem extra-langen Guten-Morgen-Kuss belohnt. „Ich hol mir mal nen Kaffee." – „Warte, ich helfe dir." Brigitte folgte ihrem Sohn in die Küche. „Ein wirklich liebes Mädchen." – „Oja, das ist sie. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so geliebt wie sie. Wehe, ihr seid nicht nett zu ihr." Rokko war es ernst. „Sie trägt Ommas Ring." – „Hmm. Ich habe sie gebeten, meine Frau zu werden." – „Und was hat sie gesagt?" – „Ja, hat sie gesagt." Rokko strahlte vor Glück. „Nein! Möppelchen?" Brigitte war ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Lisa hatte ihre Vermutung nicht bestätigen wollen. Sie hatte Rokko versprochen, dass er entscheiden durfte, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. „Wo ist mein Mann?", fragte sie Lisa, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saß und Fotos anguckte. „Der ist gerade raus. Er wollte ins Finanzamt fahren." Nur in ihrem Morgenmantel bekleidet, wollte Brigitte schon hinauslaufen, als sie noch schnell Lisa in den Arm nahm: „Ich freu mich so für euch. Möppelchen, Möppelchen, das glaubst du nicht!" Und schon war sie zur Tür raus.

Rokko erzählte Lisa gerade von den Abenteuern, die er auf diesem Spielplatz erlebt hatte, als ein Mann in Rokkos Alter auf sie zukam: „Also stimmt es doch!" Er umarmte Rokko. „Ich wollte es gar nicht glauben, als deine Mutter es dem ganzen Laden erzählte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du zu Besuch kommst, war ja schon verschwindend gering, aber dass du auch noch jemanden mitbringst… Und dann auch noch eine Verlobte." Er umarmte jetzt Lisa. „Das ist Martin Sommer, sozusagen mein Jürgen." Lisa lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich habe gerade keine Zeit. Meine Frau erwartet unser zweites Kind und hatte ein Sauerkraut-Gelüst und wenn ich nicht bald nach Hause komme, ist es vorbei und sie will etwas anderes und ich muss wieder los. Aber das wirst du auch noch kennen lernen. Oder hast du schon?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf, aber schön wäre es schon… „Wie lange seid ihr noch hier? Ihr könntet uns doch mal besuchen." Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum Abendessen.

An diesem Abend jedoch sollte Lisa den Rest des Kowalski-Clans kennen lernen. Brigitte Kowalski war so euphorisch über die anstehende Hochzeit ihres Sohnes, dass sie Rokkos Schwester Manuela und ihren Mann Dirk zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Die beiden sollten auch Sarah aus ihrem Wohnprojekt abholen und mitbringen. „Und was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis Vaters Geburtstag warten konnte?" – „Manu, du glaubst es nicht. Der Rokko ist zu Besuch." – „Und? Das hast du doch verlangt." – „Aber er hat ein Mädchen mitgebracht und sie trägt Ommas Ring. Das ist so ein liebes Mädchen, sag ich dir." Manuelas Augen wurden groß, sie hatte lange nichts von Rokko gehört und das war doch mal eine Nachricht. Auch Sarah war ganz aufgeregt, bald würde sie einen Schwager und eine Schwägerin haben. Lachend kamen Rokko und Lisa zur Tür hinein, der Tag war wirklich schön gewesen. Rokko hatte Lisa viele Orte aus seiner Vergangenheit gezeigt und neben Martin hatten sie noch andere von Rokkos Bekannten getroffen. Pinneberg war halt klein. „Meine Schwägerin!!" Sarah hatte Lisa fast über den Haufen gerannt. „Wenn du sie kaputt machst, war's das mit der Schwägerin", beruhigte Werner seine Jüngste. Das Essen verlief weniger krampfig als am Vortag. Sarah plapperte unentwegt. Alle ihre Freunde, die schon einen Schwager oder eine Schwägerin hatten, waren bald darauf auch Onkel oder Tante geworden. Und sie würde bald beides haben, also stiegen auch ihre Chancen, bald Tante zu werden. Manuela musterte Lisa still, es war schön zu sehen, wie zärtlich ihr Bruder und Lisa miteinander umgingen. Sie freute sich sehr für Rokko, zumal sie Lisa sehr nett fand.

Werner stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. In seinem Garten lieferten sich sein Sohn und dessen Verlobte eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht. „Die lieben sich wirklich sehr", riss Brigitte ihren Mann aus seinen Gedanken. „Red mit ihm." Als Werner in den Garten kam, waren Lisa und Rokko in ihre Knutscherei vertieft. Sie waren gestürzt und Lisa war auf Rokko gelandet: „So und jetzt verhandeln wir über einen Schneeballstillstand", hatte Lisa im Scherz gesagt und angefangen ihn zu Küssen. „Ihr habt ja seltsame Vorlieben." Lisa und Rokko waren schnell aufgestanden und Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob Lisa so rote Wangen hatte, weil es kalt war oder weil sie verlegen war. „Ich gehe dann mal rein." Lisa hatte gespürt, dass Rokkos Vater nicht zufällig zu ihnen herausgekommen war. Werner umarmte seinen Sohn: „Ich freu mich wirklich für dich." Rokko blieb perplex zurück, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Sein Vater hatte zwar nicht viel gesagt, aber die Geste hatte große Bedeutung.

„Du, Tante?" Martins kleine Tochter zog an Lisas Rock. „Meine Barbie hat keinen Kopf mehr." Lisa bückte sich zu der Kleinen und drückte den Kopf der Puppe wieder auf den Körper. „So, vielleicht solltest du ihr einen Schal anziehen und sie ein bisschen schlafen lassen." – „Woher weißt du das?" Der Bauch von Martins Frau Tanja war beeindruckend groß. „Ich dachte mir, dass ein bisschen Bettruhe gut ist, wenn einem der Kopf erst abgerissen und dann wieder aufgesteckt wurde." Tanja musste lachen. „Eigentlich meinte ich, woher du weißt, wie man den Kopf da wieder drauf kriegt? Ich habe da so meine Probleme mit. Das musst du mir nachher unbedingt zeigen." Tanja hatte Lisa mit in die Küche genommen und löcherte sie über ihre Beziehung zu Rokko. „Ehrlich, im Zoo? Das ist ja süß. Naja, schräge Ideen hatte er ja früher schon." Auch Tanja kannte Rokko seit der Kindheit und wollte es nicht glauben, als Martin ihr von seinem Treffen erzählt hatte. Nun saßen sie hier und hatten viel Spaß.

„Das war auf unserer Abschlussfahrt. Weißt du noch?" Tanja, Martin und Rokko schwelgten in Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit. „Und wo ward ihr zur Abschlussfahrt?", fragte Martin jetzt die Verlobte seines Freundes, sie sollte sich ja nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen. „In Prag." – „Und war's bei euch auch so lustig?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war nicht mit." Alle sahen sie an. Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich war ja noch nicht 18." Das Überspringen einer Klasse hatte doch mehr Nachteile, als Rokko gedacht hatte. Sanft griff er nach Lisas Hand und drückte sie. Dafür wirst du eine schöne Hochzeitsreise machen, versprochen.

Der Morgen von Werners Geburtstag war hektisch, Brigitte hatte Manuela und Lisa zum Backen eingeteilt, während sie selbst den Staubsauger und das Fensterputzmittel nicht aus der Hand geben wollte. „Ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar." Manuela wollte Lisa ein bisschen aus der Reserve locken, die war mit ihrer ganzen Konzentration beim Mehl abwiegen. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihr Bruder beziehungsfähig sein würde. Als Lisa dann nicht mehr ihre volle Konzentration auf das Abwiegen und Abmessen von Backzutaten richtete, entwickelte sich sogar ein nettes Gespräch zwischen den Beiden. Oh ja, Brüderchen, das ist die richtige Frau für dich.

Wirklich alle Verwandten und Freunde waren zu Werners Geburtstag angetreten. Brigitte drehte schon die dritte Runde mit Lisa und immer noch gab es jemanden, dem sie Lisa noch nicht mit einem stolzgeschwelten „Das ist Lisa, die Verlobte unseres Sohnes" vorgestellt hatte. Rokko beobachtete die Szenerie: Lisa kam gerade noch dazu zu sagen „Freut mich", bevor seine Mutter sie zum Nächsten zog. „Rokko, hilfst du mir mal in der Küche?" Er folgte Manuela. „Was gibt's denn?" Doch statt etwas zu sagen, umarmte sie ihren Bruder einfach. „Du hast das wirklich verdient." – „Deine Umarmung?" Er grinste sie an. „Nein, das Glück mit deiner Lisa. Wisst ihr schon, wann ihr heiratet?" – „Wir wollen im Mai heiraten." Rokko und Manu unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Als Rokko aus der Küche kam, stand Lisa da, wo er gestanden hatte. „Hey." Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. „Der war dafür, dass du bist wie du bist." – „Wie schön, dann kann ich ja auf eine Wiederholung hoffen." Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.


	23. Chapter 23

5.

„Schon wieder? Vielleicht solltest du mal zum Arzt gehen." Rokko betrachtete seine Frau mit Sorge. Seit ein paar Tagen ging es ihr morgens irgendwie nicht so gut. Heute war es ganz besonders schlimm. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Geruch des Frühstücks ertragen. „Ich lege mich noch mal hin." Lisa schlurfte in ihr mittlerweile eheliches Schlafzimmer. An einem sonnigen Tag im Mai hatten sie geheiratet. Alle ihre Freunde und Verwandten waren da: Lisas Brüder, Rokkos Schwestern, Helga, Brigitte und Werner (auch wenn die auf die allerletzte Minute kamen, weil Werner zu stolz war, um nach dem Weg zu fragen), Agnes und Boris, Mariella und Lars, Jürgen, Yvonne und Max, Sabrina, Hannah und Mark, Inka, Friedrich und Laura, Kim, Timo, Hugo, selbst David. Der hatte in der Kirche ganz hinten gesessen, sein „etwas Festes" mit Karin hatte nicht lange gehalten. Er war wohl nicht geschaffen dafür. Mit etwas Neid betrachtete er wie Lisa Rokko das Ja-Wort gab. Er hätte auch gerne das große Glück gefunden: „Das kommt schon noch", hatte Mariella beim anschließenden Empfang im Kirchhof gesagt. Genau wie Elis Taufe, hatte ihre Hochzeit in der Göberitzer Kirche stattgefunden und die anschließende Feier im Kirchhof. Sarah war ganz begeistert von dem schönen Kleid ihrer jetzt offiziellen Schwägerin und hatte hunderte Fotos gemacht: Lisa und sie, sie und Lisa, Lisa und Rokko, Lisa und Rokko mit Helga, Lisa und Rokko mit Werner und Brigitte, Lisa und Rokko mit Helga, Brigitte und Werner, Manuela und Dirk, Manuela und Dirk mit Rokko, Manuela und Dirk mit Lisa, Manuela und Dirk mit Lisa und Rokko und so weiter und so fort.

Wenige Tage vor der Hochzeit hatte Lisa sich die Zahnspange rausnehmen lassen. Der Kieferorthopäde hatte geschmunzelt: „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ein Ding ganze 5 Monate länger getragen hat als nötig…"

Die Feier nach der kirchlichen Trauung war kurz, aber schön. Genauso wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Noch am gleichen Abend sind Lisa und Rokko in die Flitterwochen aufgebrochen: Sechs wunderschöne Wochen in Kanada. Sie hatten alles genau geplant und so ziemlich alles gesehen von Ost nach West: Halifax, Québec, Montréal, Ottawa, Toronto, Winnipeg, Calgary, Edmonton, Whitehorse, Yellowknife, Victoria, Vancouver und dazwischen jede Menge Natur – die Appalachen, die Großen Seen, die Niagarafälle, die Prärien, die Rockies und den Regenwald in British Columbia. An Erholung war da gar nicht zu denken. Als sie wieder abreisten stand fest, sie würden wiederkommen, besonders die französischsprachige Provinz Québec hatte es ihnen angetan. Sie passte so gut zu den beiden: Alles war da ein bisschen anders, unkonventioneller, unamerikanischer, aber doch nicht europäisch…

An diesem Morgen waren sie schon über 3 Monate verheiratet. Rokko kletterte zu ihr ins Bett: „Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?" – „Nein, aber sag bei Kerima Bescheid, wenn ich überhaupt komme, dann später." Lisa wäre nicht Lisa, wenn sie nicht tatsächlich doch zur Arbeit gegangen wäre. Es ging ihr besser, viel besser.

„Kowalski", meldete sich Rokko. „Hier ist Jürgen. Lisa ist bei mir im Kiosk zusammengebrochen. Yvonne ist mit ihr zum Arzt." Mehr brauchte Rokko nicht hören. Schnellstens machte er sich auf in den Weg zu Jürgens Kiosk. „Nee, ihr zwei zusammen? Das wird toll, sie werden zusammen spielen können!" Yvonne und Jürgen tanzten vor Freude durch den Raum. „Was ist denn nun mit Lisa?" Er sah Yvonne, deren Bäuchlein sich leicht unter ihrem Shirt wölbte, erwartungsvoll an. „Sie bringt mich um, wenn ich es dir sage, aber wenn du nicht gleich gehst, rutscht es mir raus. Also los, geh nach Hause, da wartet sie auf dich." Rokko war verwirrt, was sollte denn das? „Warte! Hier, ich hab Lisa versprochen, ihr das zu leihen, aber nicht reingucken!!" Yvonne gab Rokko eine gut verschnürte Tüte mit Büchern.

Als Rokko nach Hause kam, lag Lisa auf der Couch und schlief. Er griff nach einer Decke und wollte sie zudecken. Davon wurde sie wach: „Rokko…?" – „Pscht, schlaf weiter." – „Nein, ich muss dir doch etwas sagen." Als Lisa sich aufsetzen wollte, wurde ihr wieder schwindlig. „Was hat der Arzt denn nun gesagt?" – „Er hat gesagt, dass sind die Hormone, das wird auch wieder besser. Wann es voraussichtlich vorbei ist, muss ein Spezialist ausrechnen. Da muss ich nachher hin und ich dachte, du kommst vielleicht mit, immerhin bist du irgendwie Schuld." Rokko verstand nur Bahnhof. Wie, Lisas Übelkeit war seine Schuld? Das Ende einer Magenverstimmung ausrechnen? Und was hatten Hormone damit zu tun? „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Also", Lisa griff nach seinen Händen. „Ich bin… du wirst… wir sind schwanger!!" Sie konnte keine Emotion in Rokkos Gesicht lesen. „Also, du wirst Vater, ich bin schwanger, wir werden Eltern." Lisa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Sag doch was." – „Wie ist das denn passiert?" – „Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" – „Ähm, nein." Er drückte Lisa an sich. Ich werde Vater. Ich werde Vater!! Er hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt. „Und was war das mit dem Spezialisten?"


	24. Chapter 24

6.

Sie saßen bei Lisas Gynäkologen. „Voraussichtlicher Geburtstermin ist dann der 24. April. So, dann machen wir 'mal den Ultraschall. Genau, wie ich es vermutet habe, 10 Woche. Oups, was ist denn das? Man kann Ihnen doppelt gratulieren." Der Arzt sah sie an. Rokko war immer noch sprachlos und Lisa strahlte, sie betrachtete ungläubig das Ultraschallbild. Ich werde Vater von Zwillingen. Ich werde Vater von Zwillingen!! „Ich mache Ihnen den Vorschlag, den ich allen werdenden Eltern mache: Sie, Frau Kowalski, nehmen die Kinder mit und Ihr Mann die Ultraschallfotos." Er reichte Rokko die Bilder. „Und keine Angst, die meisten werdenden Väter finden ihre Sprache schnell wieder", zwinkerte der Arzt Lisa zu, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

Hand in Hand waren sie ein Stück spazieren gegangen und Rokko war immer noch in Gedanken: Das Zimmer, in dem Hugo gewohnt hatte, könnte das Kinderzimmer werden, für die Treppe brauchen wir etwas, damit die Kinder da nicht runterfallen, die Messer mussten in die obersten Schubladen. „Rokko?" Lisa wurde es zu bunt, Rokko war nie sprachlos, langsam wurde es unheimlich. „Ich weiß, es war nicht geplant, aber… aber du freust dich doch trotzdem?" Mit ihren großen blauen Augen sah sie ihn an. Hoffentlich würden die Kinder ihre Augen haben. „Oh ja, das tu ich." Er grinste breit. „Das wird toll!" Er zog Lisa fest an sich.

Abends saß er auf dem Sofa. „Du hast die Ultraschall-Fotos nicht wirklich in einen Rahmen gesteckt!" – „Doch natürlich, dann können wir sie zu den anderen Familienfotos stellen." Er deutete auf das Bücherregal. „Aber noch sind das nur Zellansammlungen." Rokko legte seine Hand auf Lisas Bauch. „Hört nicht auf Mami, sie kann so unromantisch sein." An diesem Abend haben sie noch lange gekuschelt und in Yvonnes Büchern geblättert. „Schau mal, so sieht dein Bauch dann auch bald aus."

„Herr Kowalski." Max wirkte ernst. Er hatte sich und Rokko jeweils eine kleine Flasche Schnaps hingestellt. „Es wird langsam Zeit. Ich werde bald zum zweiten Mal Vater und Sie werden bald zum ersten Mal Vater. Es kommen hormongeschüttelte Zeiten auf uns zu. Wir sollten uns den Höhen und Tiefen einer Schwangerschaft gemeinsam stellen. Ich bin Max." – „Ja, und wo wir dann auch die gleiche Anzahl Kinder haben werden… Ich bin übrigens Rokko." – „Ihr kriegt Zwillinge? Ich hätte dir noch einen Schnaps mitbringen sollen." Sie tranken ihren Schnaps. „Auf den Kuss verzichten wir aber, ja? Wenn du Fragen hast oder Lisas Launen dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, dann kannst du gerne zu mir kommen."

Auch Yvonne und Jürgen staunten nicht schlecht, als Lisa ihnen von den Zwillingen erzählte. „Und was hat Rokko dazu gesagt?" – „Erst lange nichts und dann hat er sich gefreut."


	25. Chapter 25

7.

„Waren die letztes Jahr auch schon so scheußlich?" Lisa hatte seltsame Marotten während der Schwangerschaft entwickelt. Zerbrochene Kekse schmeckten anders als die unzerbrochenen, die Gurken, die bereits auf Rokkos Sandwich langen, waren natürlich leckerer als die im Kühlschrank und Dinge, die vor der Schwangerschaft noch schön waren, waren es plötzlich nicht mehr. „Letztes Jahr fandest du sie noch schön." – „Glaub ich nicht." – „Das sind aber meine Lieblingsweihnachtsbaumkugeln." – „Dann häng sie doch wenigstens auf die Rückseite." Es war mehr ein scherzhaftes Streitgespräch und sie lachten immer wieder. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage." – „Gut, dann lass uns abstimmen. Ahhh." Lisa griff sich an den Bauch. „Lisa! Was ist?" Rokko machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er fühlte wie sich eins der Kinder in Lisas Bauch bewegte, das war das erste Mal und der Tritt hatte ganz schön gesessen. „Gute Kinder, ihr habt Geschmack. Sieht so aus, als wärest du überstimmt."

Ihr drittes gemeinsames Weihnachten war genauso schön wie die letzten. „Nicht unter dem Schal vorgucken." Rokko führte Lisa in eins der oberen Zimmer. „So, jetzt kannst du gucken." Lisa stand im Kinderzimmer. Darum hatte Yvonne sie in letzter Zeit so oft zum Einkaufen und ins Kino abgeholt und dass obwohl Yvonnes Entbindungstermin einige Wochen vor ihrem war. Max und Bruno, der mittlerweile mit seiner Schuhfirma selbstständig war und in Berlin lebte, hatten ihm dabei geholfen, dieses kleine Paradies für die Kinder zu gestalten. Die Wände waren liebevoll mit einer Wölkchen-Tapete tapeziert, die Bettchen aus Kieferholz hatte Rokko selbst mit Bildern verziert. Rechts und links vom Fenster stand je ein Kinderbett, es gab auch einen Wickeltisch, einen Schaukelstuhl, zwei kleine Kleiderschränke. „Das ist so schön." Lisa liefen die Tränen, sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, sie ging ja nicht ständig in das Zimmer, das bisher eine Mischung aus Gästezimmer und Rumpelkammer gewesen war. „Sogar einen Zwillingswagen hast du schon besorgt." Er war quietschgrün. Überhaupt ließ nichts in dem Zimmer auf das Geschlecht der Kinder schließen. Sie hatten es nicht wissen wollen. Diese Überraschung wollten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen.


	26. Chapter 26

8.

„Rokko, Rokko!!" Hannah kam aufgeregt auf ihn zu. „Lisas Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." – „Und wo ist sie?" Timo und Hannah sahen sich suchend um. „Oh nein, wir haben Lisa vergessen. Sie ist noch im Präsentationsraum." Es war schwierig gewesen, Lisa nur eine Woche vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin davon zu überzeugen, doch zur Präsentation von Hugos neuer Kollektion zu gehen. Hannah hatte ihr zwar etwas Nettes geschneidert, dass nicht aussah wie ein Zelt, aber Marks blöder Kommentar über Weitwinkelobjektive hätte ihre Entscheidung, doch hinzugehen, fast wieder gekippt. „Dann können die Presseleute ihre Fotos machen, ein paar Fragen zur Schwangerschaft stellen und lassen uns bis zur Geburt in Ruhe", hatte Rokko sie doch noch überzeugt. Die Präsentation war gut gelaufen und der stolze werdende Vater hatte der Presse Rede und Antwort gestanden. „Der errechnete Termin ist der 24. April, also heute in einer Woche und wenn sie nach ihrer Mutter kommen, dann werden sie auf den Tag genau pünktlich sein... Nein, wir wissen nicht, ob es Jungen oder Mädchen oder vielleicht beides werden… Ja wir haben uns für alle möglichen Fälle Namen überlegt, aber die sagen wir Ihnen erst, wenn wir es soweit ist." Hannah und Timo waren in die Pressekonferenz geplatzt. Ja, jetzt war es soweit, jetzt würde er Vater werden.


	27. Chapter 27

9.

Zwei Jahre später:

„Und das neue Baby ist da drin?" Die Zwillinge waren Rokko wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Fabian, der Ältere war wie Rokko, immer volle Kraft voraus. Wenn er einen Turm aus Bauklötzen baute, dann endete das meist in Tränen, weil seine Kreationen der Schwerkraft nur selten standhielten. Florian war mehr wie Lisa, ruhig und zurückhaltend. Er brauchte meist Stunden für seine Türme, aber dafür blieben sie auch stehen. Lisa saß im Kinderzimmer auf dem Sofa, ihre Jungs rechts und links von ihr. Auf ihrem Schoß hatte sie ein Buch, sie hatte gerade fertig gelesen, als die Jungs sich wieder brennend für ihr Geschwisterchen interessierten. „Ja, das Baby ist da drin. Ihr ward da auch mal drin. Aber ihr ward zu zweit. Das neue Baby ist da aber ganz alleine drin." – „Und wie lange muss es da noch drin bleiben?" Fabians Neugier war kaum zu stillen. „Bis es groß genug ist. Ihr müsst es dann ganz doll lieb haben. Ihr seid dann nämlich große Brüder." Die Jungs nickten eifrig. Florian tätschelte Lisas Bauch mit seiner kleinen Patschehand: „Du musst ganz schnell wachsen, dann kannst du mit uns auf den Spielplatz kommen." Rokko stand in der Kinderzimmertür und beobachtete die Szene: Seine Lisa und er waren einen weiten Weg ins Glück gegangen. Aber das war es, das ganz große Glück. Sie waren jetzt die Familie, die Rokko sich immer gewünscht hatte. „So, aber nun ins Bett meine Großen…"


End file.
